Bachelorette
by danegerton
Summary: Por culpa de Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Namikaze se encuentra atrapada en un programa de citas con quince hombres que intentan llamar su atención. Estos quince hombres tendrán que vivir juntos por siete semanas y pelear por las atenciones de la pelirosa. ¿A quien escogerá Sakura? SakuraxHarem
1. El problema

Pues bueno, desde hace rato tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba continuar viviendo x'd

Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente los personajes de Naruto, Beelzebub y Ao No Exorcist no me pertenencen.

* * *

 **Capitulo uno.**

 _ **El problema**_

" _Señorita **Sakura Namikaze,**_

 _Nos complace anunciarle que su solicitud para participar en nuestro programa ha sido aceptada._

 _Usted ha sido nombrada como la cuarta **Bachelorette** *._

 _Esperamos que su estadía durante nuestro programa sea amena y tenga resultados satisfactorias en su búsqueda por el amor._

 _Tendrá toda la información necesaria en el sobre adjuntado a esta carta._

 _Gracias por haber participado y esperamos pacientemente conocerla."_

La pelirosa se quedó mirando la carta dorada que se encontraba en sus manos y la leyó por décima vez. ¿Qué demonios? Sakura sabía que programa era, dos de sus amigas habían ido y uno de sus mejores amigos había estado en la versión masculina; lo que no entendía era cómo demonios ella había terminado siendo la cuarta **bachelorette**. Miró la carta de nuevo, era tan dorada que deslumbraba; dejó la carta en la mesa para agarrar el sobre, que a diferencia de la carta, era plateado, mientras seguía preguntándose qué mierda pasaba.

 _"¡Frentona! No quieres ir a citas a ciegas, no quieres salir en citas doble. No puedes seguir así. Sé que eres independiente y que no necesitas un hombre para vivir –La rubia se apresuró a decir cuando vio a su amiga abrir la boca- pero sería bueno que tuvieras un poco de diversión. No tienes novio desde los quince y no tienes sexo desde la misma edad. –Sakura frunció el ceño altaneramente- Ni creas que te dejaré pasar otro año sin que tengas un poco de diversión."_

 _"Cerda…"_ Sakura apretó los dientes y rápidamente agarró su teléfono, esa estúpida iba a morir pronto. Desbloqueo su teléfono cuando de pronto escuchó algo en su televisor que llamó su atención.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka amarró ágilmente su cabello en una coleta mirando a su novio cocinar y sonrió. Ese hombre la volvía loca desde lo conoció y no podía creer lo afortunada que era. La rubia dejó de sonreír pasando una mano por su cara cuando recordó lo que ella y el hermano de su pelirosa mejor amiga, habían hecho. Tembló levemente pensando en lo que pasaría cuando Sakura se enterará, demonios, no había pensado en eso. Caminó hasta el sofá de la sala y se sentó prendiendo el televisor en las noticias mientras esperaba a Sai.

- _En otras noticias, la empresaria Sakura Namikaze ha sido oficialmente nombrada como la cuarta Bachelorette. La noticia fue dada por el programa en su cuenta de twitter oficial, está noticia es un shock para todos y ya se espera que esta temporada sea la más vista del programa-_ Ino miró con miedo el televisor, Sakura la iba a matar, ella iba a morir lentamente.- _Esperamos que nuestra pelirosa favorita encuentre el amor. Los participantes serán mostrados en la emisión de la noche, estén atentos._

Sai miró el televisor, luego a su novia y suspiró. -Ino… ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el teléfono de la rubia sonó haciéndola saltar. Ese ringtone lo utilizaba para una sola persona… Sakura. Sai se dio cuenta que su novia miraba su teléfono sonar con expresión de miedo y sin poder soportar más y sin importarle la mira de horror que su novia le daba, contestó.

-Feíta, vi tu noticia. –Ino lo miró horrorizada, ese estúpido quería morir.

- _Sai, cariño. –_ Sai tembló y entendió porque Ino estaba tan asustada. La voz de Sakura, que normalmente era dulce y divertida, ahora era seria, neutra y enojada.- _Pásame a tu novia, a menos que quieras morir con ella.-_ Sai le tendió el teléfono asustado a Ino y está moviendo sus labios, le dijo: _"Traidor"._ El pelinegro solo se encogió dando a entender que no moriría con ella, la rubia agarró el teléfono temblando y lo puso en su oído, rezándole a todos los dioses que tuvieran piedad de ella.- _Ino Yamanaka, te quiero en mi apartamento en menos de diez minutos o te juró que te arranco las tetas y se las doy de comer a Sai en un asado, y dile a Naruto que también lo quiero en mi apartamento ¿me entendiste? –_ Ino no pudo decir ni una palabra, jamás en su vida había escuchado a su amiga tan enojada.- _Yamanaka, te pregunte que si entendiste._

-S-sí, se-señora.- tartamudeo sin evitarlo y cuando no escuchó nada en la otra línea se dio cuenta que Sakura había colgado. Rápidamente, ante la mirada divertida del traidor, le mando un mensaje a Naruto y se fue a cambiar, sabía que si no llegaba en diez minutos exactos, no viviría para contarlo.

* * *

Naruto miraba la televisión llorando dramáticamente, mientras su novia Hinata lo miraba enojada. La pelinegra no podía creer lo que sus dos amigos le hicieron a Sakura; ella entendía que querían lo mejor para su pelirosa amiga, pero está no era la manera. El teléfono de Naruto empezó a sonar avisando la llegada de, lo que serían cientos de mensajes. El rubio miró su teléfono, tenía mensajes de sus padres, de canales de televisión, emails, pero uno de esos llamó su atención, era de Ino.

 _" Sakura está enojada nivel quinientos. Si no quieres morir te aconsejo que estés en menos de diez minutos en su apartamento"_

La había cagado, y en grande está vez. Se levantó corriendo para cambiarse, se bañaría después si no quería morir. Saltando en una pierna poniéndose el pantalón recordó algo más, que nadie sabía y que causaría su muerte, si es que su hermana no lo mataba antes.

-Naruto, si quieres voy contigo.- Su novia lo miró con un expresión algo enojada pero sonriendo tímidamente, a lo que él respondió asintiendo animadamente y dándole un beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Por favor, Hinata-chan! ¡Si no vas, Sakura-chan me matará sin piedad! –lloró terminado de ponerse el pantalón, una camisa y unos zapatos. Mientras Hinata se ponía un vestido, Naruto se lavaba los dientes poniéndose una camisa al tiempo manchándola de pasta dental (obviamente). Ya listos, ambos salieron rápidamente hacía el elevador. Cuando esté se abrió, vieron a Sai e Ino en él, los dos rubios se miraron con miedo y se abrazaron para llorar dramáticamente mientras los dos pelinegros solo los miraban divertidos. Naruto en ese momento le daba gracias que Ino, Sai, Sakura y ellos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para vivir en el mismo edificio.

Llegaron al último piso, el penthouse, y se quedaron de pie en frente de la puerta. Ninguno de los rubios querían tocar y a decir verdad, ninguno de los pensaba hacerlo; al tiempo miraron a sus respectivas parejas que suspiraron y ambos tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Había recibido llamadas de diferentes canales de televisión, periódicos, buzzfeed, etcétera., no había contestado ninguna a excepción de la de sus padres, su madre estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que su hija por fin tuviera novio, mientras que su padre la regañó por hacer esa locura. Si supiera que fue su hijo el que decidió volverse un traidor. Escuchó la puerta y miró el reloj, tardaron ocho minutos en llegar, sonrió tétricamente, están asustados y eso era lo que quería. Caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lentamente para darle más drama a la situación y saborear el momento, miró la cara de los dos rubios y sabía que abrir la puerta lentamente había valido la pena. Los hizo entrar jalándolos a los dos y le dijo a Hinata y Sai que entrarán y cerrarán la puerta, estos obedecieron a su pelirosa amiga, que se veía enojada pero ambos la conocían y sabían que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

Sakura tiró a los rubios en el sofá de la sala y con los brazos cruzados se paró frente a ellos.- ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensado, par de idiotas?!

-Frentona…

-¡Frentona y un culo! –La pelirosa les gritó haciendo que temblaran.- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto se tiró de rodillas al suelo y abrazó la pierna de su hermana llorando.- ¡No me mates! ¡Yo solo quería verte feliz! –Ino vio el cambió en la cara de Sakura, la estrategia de Naruto estaba funcionado así que hizo lo mismo que Naruto y abrazó la otra pierna de la pelirosa.

-¡Frentona! ¡Tú sabes que jamás haría nada para perjudicarte! –La rubia lloró mirándola con ojos de cachorro perdido.- ¡Solo quería que tuvieras un poco de diversión y amor!- Sakura suspiró, no podía estar enojada con esos dos por mucho tiempo así que los golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que ambos la soltaran y lloraran abrazándose. Los dos pelinegros reían disimuladamente sentados al otro lado de la sala con un paquete de frituras y un par de cervezas que habían cogido apenas entraron,

-¿No hay manera de revertir esto, verdad? –se sentó cansada en el sofá mirando la mesa en donde se encontraban la carta y el sobre. Ino siguió su mirada y separándose de Naruto agarró el sobre plateado que todavía estaba sin abrir.

-No, lo siento. Si te niegas, te demandaran. –La rubia miró a su amiga con un puchero para que no se enojará y le tendió el sobre. –deberías abrirlo.

Sakura suspiró tomando el sobre de las manos de su amiga y lo abrió sacando de él varios papeles, supuso que eran las reglas. Los pelinegros, quienes se habían mantenido al margen, acercaron sus sillas a la pelirosa mientras los dos rubios se sentaban a los lados de ella.

- _"Bienvenida al programa"-_ Sakura leyó en voz alta, viendo la cara de interesados de todos.- _"El propósito de este fue crear una manera en donde las interesadas podrán encontrar el amor. La seleccionada, usted, tendrá la oportunidad de escoger entre nuestros quince solteros al que usted crea que será el amor de su vida" –_ Sakura bufó, esto era ridículo. Pero por un momento pensó, ¿Qué tal que le gustarán más de uno?- _"Los solteros tendrán que vivir en la mansión durante las semanas que dure el programa. Cada semana, la participante tendrá citas con los solteros, con el fin de crear conexión con ellos. Al final de cada semana, habrá una ceremonia de rosas, donde la participante le entregará rosas a los hombres que más le gustaron"-_ La pelirosa no entendía como Temari había encontrado a Shikamaru en un ambiente así, demasiada testosterona en un solo lugar. Neji había encontrado a Tenten, que aunque las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron, sabía de primera mano que su amigo había querido muchísimo a la castaña y ella había terminado siendo buena amiga de Tenten.- _"Esperamos que encuentre el amor. Los candidatos serán anunciados en nuestra cuenta oficial de twitter el día de hoy a las veinte horas y se empezará a grabar a partir de mañana en la noche. La esperamos en la dirección adjunta a continuación." –_ Sakura dejó de leer y miró a sus amigos, Ino la miraba emocionada igual que Naruto, mientras que Sai la miraba burlón haciendo que la pelirosa le mostrará el dedo del medio.

-Sakura. – La pelirosa miró a Hinata que la miraba sonriendo.- Deberías aprovechar.

-¡Hinata! –Era definitivo, Naruto era una mala influencia para Hinata, la estaba pervirtiendo.

-Es en serio, siempre trabajas y no te diviertes mucho.- Hinata miró a su amiga tiernamente, estaba preocupada por ella.- Y además tienes a Temari y Neji-nissan, para que te ayuden con todo. Estoy segura que querrán ayudarte a entender.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que Hinata tenía razón. Además no es como si pudiera decir que no, ya habían anunciado su participación oficialmente y si decía que no la demandarían sin piedad y eso no sería bueno ni para ella, ni para la empresa.- Esta bien. –Los dos rubios la miraron esperanzados.- Lo haré.

-Ya era hora que te consiguieras un novio, feíta. –se burlón Sai ganándose tres golpes de parte de los rubios y la pelirosa.

Sakura revisó su teléfono dejando de escuchar a sus amigos y abrió WhatsApp con la intención de mandarle un mensaje a su amigo de ojos perla. Buscó "Cieguito" y abrió la conversación encontrando un mensaje nuevo.

" **Adivino que todo este desastre es culpa de Ino y Naruto [emoji de la carita riendo con lágrimas en los ojos]"**

"No te burles desgraciado [emoji llorando]"

" **Jajajaja estaré en tu casa en la noche para ver quienes participaran, no te preocupes"**

"Te amo [Emoji llorando][Emoji con los ojos de corazón]"

 **"Lo sé, soy irresistible. [Emoji con gafas oscuras]"**

Sakura suspiró, al menos tendría a Neji con ella porque con estos idiotas que estaban en su casa, exceptuando a Hinata obviamente, moriría.

* * *

Con mucho estrés, golpes, llamadas telefónicas, llegó la noche. La pelirosa miró el reloj, eran las 19:58, miró su computador esperando pacientemente los tweets que anunciarían a "sus" hombres. La puerta sonó y Hinata se levantó a abrir para encontrar a su hermano mayor tras ella.

-¡Neji-nissan! –lo abrazó dejándolo pasar y cerró la puerta.

-Hinata. –El ojiperla la saludo dándole un beso en la frente y caminó hasta la pelirosa para darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentó sus piernas mientras ella protestaba. -¿Esperando mucho?

-¡Neji! ¡Maldito ciego bájate que pesas! –Neji rio fuerte mientras se bajaba y se sentaba a su lado mirando el computador frente a ellos. Los presentes miraron el intercambio sorprendidos, esos dos eran amigos desde siempre, pero no tan cercanos así que verlos así era un shock para todos.

-¡Oigan! –los llamó Neji.- ¡Ya salió el tweet! – todos corrieron y miraron el computador con ansias.

 **Bachelorette:** Lo prometido es deuda. Nuestros participantes para esta temporada serán: [Link adjunto] Fotos de cada uno serán mostradas en noticias Konoha en unas horas.

Neji el link que los mandó a la página oficial del programa, cuando está termino de cargar, mostró una larga lista de participantes, todos se juntaron más cerca y el ojiperla empezó a leer los nombres en voz alta.

 **-Kiba Inuzuka.**

 **-Sasori No Sabaku**

 **-Gaara No Sabaku**

 **-Kankuro No Sabaku**

Todos soltaron un ruido de sorpresa cuando vieron los nombres de los dos hermanos y primo de Temari. ¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí? Más importante, ¿Cómo los convencieron de estar ahí?

 **-Hidan Hatake**

Sakura miró el apellido, ese era el apellido de Kakashi. ¿Era el sobrino que siempre quiso presentarle?

 **\- Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **\- Deidara Yamanaka**

Todos miraron a Ino sorprendidos preparando preguntas pero al ver a la rubia mil veces más sorprendida supieron que ella no tenía ni idea. Esta se preguntaba qué demonios hacía su hermano ahí y porque no le dijo nada.

 **-Rock Lee**

 **-Kabuto Yakushi**

 **-Rin Okumura**

 **-Itachi Uchiha**

Naruto no se sorprendió de ver a Itachi ahí. Desde que vio a su hermana en las noticias le había pedido que los pusiera en una cita doble pero nunca le prestó atención.

 **-Oga Tatsumi**

 **-Zabuza Momochi**

 **-Toneri Ōtsutsuki**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha**

Todos los presentes, menos Naruto, estaban en shock ¿Sasuke Uchiha en un programa de citas? Sakura lo había visto un par de veces, era el mejor amigo de su hermano pero por lo poco que conocía de él, sabía que nunca se prestaría para eso así que miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, ese idiota había hecho lo mismo que le hizo a ella.

Naruto sintió la mirada de su hermana y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al verla con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía lo que había hecho. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y sin mirar quien era contestó.

 _-"Naruto Namikaze, ¡estás muerto!"_

Todos escucharon el grito que salía del teléfono de Naruto y Sakura sonrió, ese idiota iba a tener lo que se merece. El resto de los presentes simplemente suspiraron, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _ **Bachelorette:**_ Soltera

 **Oga Tatsumi** es del anime _Beelzebub_ y **_Rin Okumura_** es del anime _Ao no Exorcist_


	2. Nervios

Well, hello. No había escrito nada estos días porque están re modelando la cocina de mi casa y la casa está hecha un desorden xD pero aquí estoy *-*

 **Skipow:** Gracias *-* No sabes cuanto me emocione cuando leí tu comentario, soy bien sensible xD Me alegra que te gustará y Sakura también es mi personaje favorito, por eso la shippeo con todo personaje de anime que veo xD

 **Yamato Chibi: G** racias por comentar, un comentario hace a la gente feliz xD

 **timeflies123:** Te entiendo, me emocione cuando los escribí a los dos hablando. Los shippeo demasiado y no se porque xD No te preocupes que tengo otros planes para Neji buajajaja

 **Karla Mizuki:** Me alegra que te diviertas al igual que yo cuando lo escribo xD Y fueron Neji y Temari como los solteros, Ino y Naruto solo son bien imprudentes xD

 **Hunab Ku:** Jajajaja me alegra que te guste *-*

 **AngelCaido13 :** Me alegra que te guste y ojala te guste este capitulo ;-;

 **Keyla1302:** ¡Lo se! Eso fue lo que me inspiró más para escribirlo. Soy así bien seguidora del SakuraxHarem pero no encuentro muchos en español así que me toca leerlos en ingles ;_; Me alegra que te guste ¨*-*

Bueno con eso termino con los comentarios xD Gracias por comentar, hacen feliz a la teta izquierda de una mujer(? xD

 ** _Advertencias:_** Mucho OOC (como se puede notar), próximamente lemon

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao no Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios. (Ya quisiera)

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 _ **Nervios**_

Abrió la puerta de golpe para luego agarrar al rubio asustado de la camisa y meterlo al apartamento, el pelinegro estaba pensando seriamente en una manera de matarlo sin dejar evidencias.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Naruto!

-¡Sasuke-teme, perdóname la vida! –le abrazó la pierna llorando, eso había funcionado con Sakura, tal vez Sasuke tendría corazón y lo perdonaría.

-¡Suéltame idiota! –el pelinegro lo patea y agarra el control remoto del televisor y se lo lanza, dándole en toda la frente. El rubio grito y lloró viendo como su mejor amigo, que tenía más pinta de asesino que de amigo, se acercaba a él lentamente. Esto iba a doler.

Después de golpes y gritos, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento con las piernas montadas en la espalda de un golpeado e inconsciente Naruto, cuando el teléfono del rubio empezó a sonar.

-Dobe.- lo movió suavemente con su pie pero no respondía.- ¡Dobe! –le gritó sin obtener respuesta El intentó ser suave y el idiota ni se movía, toca a las malas y suspirando lo pateó.- ¡Maldito Dobe, me comeré tu estúpido ramen si no te levantas!

-¡El ramen no!- el rubio gritó levantándose y mira al pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.- ¡No huele a ramen, maldito teme mentiroso!

-No grites imbécil, tu teléfono está sonando.

-No importa, probablemente son las noticias o Sakura-chan o mi padre.- dijo temblando por los dos últimos nombres, el rubio había visto mensajes de su padre y no estaba feliz; parece que Sakura le había dicho que él había sido el culpable.

-Adivino, ¿Tu hermana tampoco sabía de la estupidez que hiciste? –el pelinegro se golpeó suavemente la frente cuando vio como su "mejor amigo" ponía cara de culpabilidad. Ese idiota siempre las embarraba en grande, no conocía a la hermana de su amigo pero no se veía como de las que participan en esos tipos de programas, probablemente fue Yamanaka la que ayudó a Naruto a hacer está tontería.

-¿No vas a preguntar si puedes revertirlo?

Sasuke suspiró, sabía la temática del programa, no porque él lo viera pero más porque su hermano estaba obsesionado con ir y sabía que no podían negarse a ir después de haber hecho el formulario.

-Sé que no se puede, Dobe.- Naruto se sentó al lado del pelinegro y lo miró.

-¿Entonces irás? –lo miró con ilusión y Sasuke lo maldijo por millonésima vez desde que leyó la lista. Su madre le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que la lista había salido y quería saber si Itachi estaba en ella. Vaya sorpresa tuvo el Uchiha cuando vio su nombre al final de la lista, en ese momento supo que había sido Naruto, nadie más lo conocería tan bien como para poder hacerse pasar por él.

-Lo haré. Mamá está demasiado emocionada de ver a sus dos hijos en su programa favorito y con su "sobrina" favorita. –Sasuke hizo comillas con sus dedos mientras decía la palabra _Sobrina._ \- Esa mujer tiene un problema.

-¡Mikoto es la mejor de la vida, Dattebayo! –gritó el rubio emocionado. Tal vez la pareja destinada de su hermana sería Sasuke, eso era lo que quería desde hace mucho y por fin su sueño podría ser una realidad.- Espera… ¿Qué dijo Fugaku?

-Ni me lo recuerdes. –Bufó fastidiado.- Se ha estado burlando de mi desde que se enteró. –Miró al rubio con odio haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso.- Y todo es tu culpa.

-¡Teme calma! –Se levantó alzando las manos en señal de paz.- Mira la hora, debería irme. –rio nervioso y salió corriendo del apartamento dejando a un pelinegro enojado.

-Maldito Dobe. – sacó su teléfono y leyó un mensaje que acababa de llegar a su correo con remitente **Bachelorette.**

 _"Señor **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _Le informamos que mañana a las 08:00 horas llegaremos a su apartamento para hacerle un entrevista donde nos responda preguntas básicas, no tardará mucho._

 _Gracias por su atención_

 ** _El staff de Bachelorette_**

Suspiró, no tenía de otra que recibirlos en su apartamento. Miró la hora _21:30,_ agarró su laptop con la intención de buscar sobre Sakura Namikaze. Si iba a ir a ese estúpido programa, lo menos que debería hacer como Uchiha que es, era ganarlo.

* * *

Un pelirrojo con mirada algo fría se encontraba desayunando, cuando miró la hora _07:00._ El staff de Bachelorette, el estúpido programa en el que le habían convencido participar, estaban por llegar. Por algún motivo se sentía algo nervioso por hoy tanto que, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, se había acostado sumamente tarde buscando todo lo que pudiera sobre Sakura Namikaze. Por un momento los ojos verde jade que había visto en las fotos aparecieron en su cabeza, fastidiándolo un poco, solo había visto fotos de ella y ya estaba pensando en ella como si la conociera, era patético.

La puerta de su apartamento sonó haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y camino hasta ella para abrirla, encontrando a mínimo diez personas que entraron a su apartamento sin permiso. Fastidiado caminó tras ellos después de cerrar la puerta. Durante unos minutos le dieron órdenes, lo sentaron en un sillón donde empezaron a maquillarlo diciendo que era para que su cara no saliera grasosa en televisión nacional e internacional, sin nada que decir, se dejó hacer lo que ellos quisieran pensando que entre menos se quejará más rápido se irían de su apartamento.

-Okay, Gaara-kun. –le dijo un hombre pálido que se lo comía con la mirada. Su cara pálida y ese maquillaje morada en los ojos lo hacían lucir como si fuera una serpiente, le dio un escalofrío cuando Orochimaru, como se había hecho llamar, le sonrió.- No este nervioso, cariño. Estoy seguro que te irá bien. ¿Listos? Empiecen a grabar. –le dijo a sus empleados que sonriendo comenzaron a grabar. – Di tu nombre, edad y profesión.

-Mi nombre es Gaara No Sabaku, tengo 25 años y soy presidente de las empresas No Sabaku. –dijo intentando sonar natural, lo cual era casi imposible con esa maldita abominación mirándolo tan fijamente.

-Umm… un hombre hecho y derecho. Estoy segura que a nuestra rosadita se gustará. Dinos más cosas sobre ti, como ¿Por qué decidiste venir?- el pelirrojo se removió en su puesto incómodo.

-Temari, mi hermana nos convenció a mí, a mi hermano mayor Kankuro y a mi primo Sasori de participar. –Dijo recordando la conversación con su hermana.- Creo que estamos en la edad en donde queremos estar con la persona indicada. –se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente al decir eso, maldita sea era vergonzoso hablar de esto con tantas personas extrañas.

Luego de eso le hicieron un par de preguntas más y decidieron dar por terminada la entrevista ya que tenían que entrevistar al resto de participantes. Después de que todos los extraños salieran de su apartamento inevitablemente comenzó a pensar en cómo le hablaría a la pelirosa. Suspirando, decidió ir a trabajar para despejar su mente, se preocuparía por eso después.

* * *

-¡Sasuke, mi amor!

En ese momento, se arrepintió de haber abierto la estúpida puerta. Maldita sea, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué tenía que estar Orochimaru en su apartamento? El pelinegro no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez Kami-sama tenía un odio inigualable hacía él. Demonios, hubiera aceptado la presencia de Naruto hoy, pero era un idiota y le dijo que no. Suspirando vio como la horrorosa cosa entraba en su apartamento y se acomodaba dando órdenes, solo esperaba que no se metiera en su cuarto a oler su ropa interior de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke-kun, bebe! Deberías ir a que te echen algo de polvo para que no te brille tu hermosa cara. –Sasuke casi vomita cuando sintió la mano de la cosa en su cintura, se sentía violado. –Mientras prestamente el baño. –El pelinegro se deshizo del agarre de la abominación y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hmp… ¡No vas a ningún lado! La última vez empezaste a oler mi ropa interior, maldito raro. –jaló a Orochimaru del brazo, quería terminar con esto rápido antes de ser violado por la abominación frente a él. El hombre de maquillaje morado hizo un puchero que al pelinegro le dieron ganas de tirarse por la ventana y se sentó frente a él mientras los otros empezaban a grabar.

-Dime tu bello nombre Sasukesito-chan. –Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, lo que toca hacer cuando tu mejor amigo es un maldito idiota y tiene un hermana jodidamente buena, si, él la había buscado en google y debía decir que era hermosa, esos ojos jades tan inocentes que daban ganas de pervertirla.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años y soy vice-presidente de las empresas Uchiha. – Orochimaru tuvo un mini-orgasmo cuando escuchó a su Sasukesito hablar, Dios la pelirosa tenía una suerte, tanto hombre para alguien tan chiquito.

-Dime mi amor. –Sasuke quería morirse cada vez que ese hombre hablaba con ese tono. _Kami, si existes, por favor haz que se vaya rápido_.- ¿Qué te hizo venir a nuestro programa? – _El idiota de mi mejor amigo_

-Hmp…- "dijo" el pelinegro mientras pensaba, maldita sea, quería decir que era culpa del estúpido de Naruto y salirse de esto pero era un Uchiha, ellos no perdían. –Creo que es hora de sentar cabeza, de conseguir una mujer que me ame y me entienda.

Orochimaru suspiró como colegiala enamorada imaginando a Sasuke declarándose, Sasuke al ver su babosa cara no aguantó más y los saco a todos de su casa, esto era demasiado por un día.

* * *

-¡Esto esta delicioso, Nissan! –Rin rio feliz cuando vio a su hermano prácticamente acabando con todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Aunque Yukio parecía el mayor, momentos como este, le hacía recordar que él era el mayor. Paso una mano por sus cabellos negros algo húmedos por la ducha que había tomado hace unos minutos y tomó algo de café.- Ey, Rin.

-¿Dime Yukio? – tomó otro trago de café pensando en lo que tenía que hacer esa noche. Conocería a la pelirosa Bachelorette, se sentía un poco nervioso, mucho a decir verdad. Vio a su gemelo, que no se parecían mucho, abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta y este fue a abrir.

-¡Buenas preciosuras! –Rin tembló de miedo viendo a un hombre con cara de violador entrar a su comedor, miró a su hermano y vio que estaba tan pálido que por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar.- Empecemos con esto, que faltan 12 más. –Rio divertido a su comentario mientras lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Orochimaru reparó en Rin, pelinegro, piel nívea, ojos de un azul hermoso y no pudo evitar la lengua por sus propios labios causando horror en los hermanos. Unas mujeres se acercaron a Rin sentándolo y poniéndole cosas raras en la cara. La serpiente les dio órdenes a todos para empezar a grabar.- Cariño, dime tu nombre, edad, profesión, estado civil, ¿eres virgen? ¿Te interesaría estar con un hombre como yo?

Rin y Yukio casi se mueren del asco, Rin decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo antes de que a ese raro le dieran ganas de meterle la lengua en el oído, el pelinegro tembló de solo pensarlo.

-Mi nombre es Rin Okumura, tengo 24 años y soy chef.- omitió el resto de preguntas por obvias razones, ese hombre le daba miedo.

-¿Chef? Sakurita tiene suerte. –Le sonrió tétricamente y el pelinegro tembló.-Cuéntame, precioso. ¿Por qué decidiste participar?

-Quiero… quiero enamorarme, sentir que lo haría todo por esa persona y que ella me ame de regreso.- Rin nervioso y sonrojado habló suavemente haciendo suspirar a todos los que se encontraban presente mientras Yukio lo miraba orgulloso y Orochimaru se le lanzaba encima haciéndolo gritar.- ¡Ayuda!

* * *

Orochimaru había tenido un largo día, este era el último video que tenía que hacer. Según Itachi le había dicho, él se encontraba con dos de los participantes, que eran los restantes. Toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

-¡Orochimaru!- Itachi le abrió la puerta junto a un rubio de coleta alta y a un pelirrojo que miraba a Orochimaru como si fuera un zombie de Resident Evil.

-¡Ita-chan!- el hombre lo abrazó. Adoraba a Itachi, era el único que no le huía y que no le importaba que le coqueteará, Orochimaru esperaba que Itachi fuera gay y quisiera estar con él.- Tanto hombre y no tengo ni para el pan. –miró pervertidamente a los presentes causando muecas de asco.

Itachi amarró su cabello mirando a Orochimaru mientras este indicaba como colocar las luces y ordenaba que empezaran a grabar.

-Itachi mi amor, sabes que hacer. –Itachi rio, el tipo era un asco pero a pesar del acoso sexual, le caía bien. Sabía que era divino por eso el pobre hombre no podía evitar acosarlo, Sasori y Deidara se encontraban detrás de un emocionado Orochimaru con una mueca de disgusto.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, tengo 28 años, soy asesor de las empresas Uchiha.

-Dime, Ita-chan –dijo con voz cantarina.- ¿Por qué decidiste participar?

-Elemental mi querido Orochimaru. –Dijo con voz divertida riendo un poco.- Mi razón es simple, y tiene nombre y apellido.- Todos en su apartamento lo miraron con interés y el no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa encantadora que deslumbró a todos a su alrededor menos a Sasori y Deidara que sabían lo que iba a decir y lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. – Sakura Namikaze es la razón.

-¿Conoces a Sakurita? –Dijo Orochimaru sorprendido. Sakura le había dicho que solo conocía de lejos al menor de los Uchiha porque era mejor amigo del hermano de la pelirosa.

-No pero quisiera. –Sonrió divertido viendo la cara de shock de todos y molestando a sus dos amigos.- Espero que Sakura me acepte.

 _Maldita Sakura, que suerte tiene._ Se quejó en su mente Orochimaru deseando haber nacido mujer y con el pelo rosa.

-Hagamos un cambio. Tú, pelirrojo divino, cambia de puesto con Ita-chan y responde lo que él respondió.- Sasori hizo lo que le pidieron, era mejor obedecer y terminar rápido pero al pasar al lado de Orochimaru, el muy maldito le había tocado una nalga. Se escuchó la carcajada de Itachi y Deidara tan fuerte que lo hacía enojar más.

-¡Sasori! Solo siéntate y cálmate.- Dijo Itachi intentando no reírse en la cara del pelirrojo, este fastidiado le hizo caso.

-Soy Sasori No Sabaku. –Orochimaru recordó al pelirrojo de la mañana, tenían el mismo pelo. Sakura tendría a familiares peleando por ella, que suerte tenía la maldita.- Tengo 27 años y soy artista. Quise estar en este programa porque pienso que estoy preparado para tener una relación madura. – Terminó de hablar y se levantó para sentar al rubio en la silla. Quería terminar rápido, ese tipo lo miraba como si fuera comestible.

-Mi nombre es Deidara Yamanaka. –Orochimaru recordó a la rubia amiga de Sakura, esos dos eran dos gotas de agua, Dios mío.- Tengo 28 años y soy artista como Sasori. Y quería estar en el programa porque quería conocer a mi otra mitad. –sonrió haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos y Orochimaru lo mirara con amor. Eso hizo que su sonrisa cayera y que Sasori riera fuerte.

-Bueno, cariños. Con eso terminamos.- miró el reloj y eran las _18:00,_ Sakura debería estar arreglándose ahora mismo.- Tienen dos horas para arreglarse antes de que la limosina pase por ustedes, buena suerte hoy chiquitos.- Sin importarle las miradas de Sasori y Deidara, se despidió dándoles besos en las mejillas y se fue antes de que esos dos lo matarán. Sakura tendría una dura decisión.

* * *

 _18:30_

Ino miró a Sakura quien miraba el reloj por cuarta vez mientras una mujer le terminaba de arreglar el cabello. La pelirosa estaba nerviosa, normalmente mantenía la calma con facilidad pero en unas horas estaría conociendo a quince hombres que pelearían por su amor, bufó al pensarlo, todavía creía que era estúpido pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo y disfrutar.

Sakura la había escogido a Ino y a Hinata como sus acompañantes, pero no a Naruto ya que este había decidido pasar el tiempo con Sasuke, la rubia creía que Naruto tenía una ganas de morir, después de que regresó de donde Sasuke parecía como si lo hubieran atropellado.

Miró de nuevo a Sakura que parecía cada vez más nerviosa y recordó que su pelirosa amiga no conocía la cara de ninguno de ellos; ella y Naruto, más ella que Naruto, no habían dejado que ella viera a ninguno de los participantes, querían que fuera una sorpresa, tal vez habría amor a primer vista o algo así. Miró a Hinata a quien estaban maquillando, y recordó que esta había preguntado por su hermano y por veinteava vez intentó llamarlo pero el idiota no respondía.

Se acercó a su amiga pelirosa y le entregó el teléfono que le había quitado hace unas horas, tal vez si hablaba con Neji se sentiría mejor, estaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a ponerse pálida. La rubia todavía no entendía como esos dos se volvieron tan cercanos, Neji el cubito de hielo hacía que Sakura luciera como el calentamiento global y por eso ya no era cubito de hielo.

Sakura miró a su amiga con agradecimiento y revisó su WhatsApp encontrando de mensajes de "Vago", "Las bellezas de Konoha", "Cieguito" y su padre.

 **-"Buena suerte hoy pelirosa, si necesitas algo o te hacen algo escríbeme, que en segundos voy y les parto la madre a todos"**

Sakura no pudo evitar reír fuerte sintiendo como un peso se elevaba de sus hombros y la tensión disminuía, Shikamaru era como un hermano mayor y en ese momento envidió a Temari por tenerlo para ella.

-"No te preocupes, Vago. Te llamaré a ti primero que a nadie. Aunque ¿golpear a la gente no es demasiado problemático?"

Antes de que pudiera revisar el restó de conversaciones, Shikamaru respondió haciéndola sonreír tiernamente. Ino estaba mirándola fijamente mientras una mujer arreglaba su cabello y sonrió, había sido buena idea darle su teléfono.

 **-"Si pero eres tú. Además si no lo hago todo sería problemático con Temari, esa mujer es muy problemática [Emoji riendo] Te dejo pelirosa, cuídate y me avisas cuando llegues a casa."**

Sakura sonrió, ese hombre era demasiado problemático. _He pasado mucho tiempo con él,_ rio pensado y abrió la conversación en el grupo que tenía con las demás chicas.

 ** _Tema_ : ¡Sakura! Que te vaya bien hoy, amiga. Disfruta, besa y excítate. No olvides escribirle a Shika cuando termines o se volverá loco [Emoji riendo con lágrimas]**

 ** _Tenten:_ Saku, bebe, lo que dice Temari es cierto, diviértete y mátalos a todos con tu sensualidad. [Emoji de bailarina]**

 ** _Tema:_ Tenten es de las mías, disfruta con mis hermanos y mi primo.**

La pelirosa rio con los mensajes, esas dos eran horriblemente pervertidas pero las adoraba. Vio el último mensaje de Temari y rápidamente tecleó una respuesta, no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que responderle a Neji y a su padre.

-"Ustedes son las peores [Emoji sonrojado] [Emoji riendo con lágrimas] Temari, no deberías andar regalando a tus hermanos y primo por ahí, por Dios"

La llamaron para ponerse el vestido, lo cual hizo rápidamente y algo nerviosa, se vio en el espejo junto a Hinata e Ino, las dos traían un vestido sencillo azul, el de Ino corto y el de Hinata largo, miró el suyo y quedo muda, era hermoso. Era dorado con lentejuelas que llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía un escote algo pronunciado. Hinata le dijo que se veía hermosa, mientras Ino le dijo que ese peinado disimulaba su gran frente, la pelirosa solo pudo reír ante eso, esa estúpida sabía cómo calmarla. Ya en la limosina, saco su teléfono y abrió el mensaje de su padre, era un nota de voz.

 ** _-"Sakura cariño… -_** Sakura sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre, sabía que estaba preocupado porque su niñita recibiría cariño de 15 hombres.- ** _No dejes que ninguno de esos hombres te toquen, cuídate, bebe. ¡Kushina! No puedo creer que mi bebe tenga que convivir con 15 hombres.-_** Las tres mujeres rieron escuchando como Minato y Kushina peleaban mientras el rubio seguía grabando la nota de voz.- _Pues te toca aguantarlo, Minato. Será hermoso verlo_. **_¡No lo será! Mi pequeña debería ser monja._** _¡No digas tonterías! Y deja de grabar idiota._ \- La pelirosa rio y le escribió a su padre que no se preocupará que estaría bien y que lo amaba. Después de enviar el mensaje, bajo y vio uno reciente de su madrina, que era corto y conciso y rio negando. Esa mujer era imposible.

 _ **-"**_ **Follate a alguien"**

Le respondió rápidamente un _"Como usted ordene, ama"_ y llegó al de Neji, en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían llegado.

 **-"Buena suerte hoy, no olvides que soy el único que te da placer [Emoji con gafas oscuras]"**

Sakura soltó una carcajada fuerte que duró unos segundos, sobresaltando a Hinata e Ino que la miraban como si estuviera loca, antes de que pudieran decirle algo, bajaron de la limosina y las dos mujeres se despidieron para irse detrás de cámara y ella se quedó sola. Sacó su teléfono sin evitar y respondió rápidamente antes de que la limosina de los primeros chicos, llegará.

 _-"Claro que no, nunca olvidaré nuestras noches de pasión [Emoji con cara pervertida] aunque dudo que hayas visto mucho, estas bien ciego"._

Rio y mandó el mensaje. Escuchó un motor y miró a su derecha para ver a un limosina como la suya, acercarse, no pudo evitar temblar, era hora de conocerlos a todos.

* * *

Me salió más largo de lo que pensé xD Espero les guste y no olviden comentar*-*


	3. Conociéndolos- Parte I

**Akime Maxwell:** Me alegra que quieras conti xD

 **Skipow:** Jajajaja creeme escribiendo las parte Orochimaru me reí por mil, no pude evitar la tentación de ponerlo así. Muchos caos y por Kakashi papito rico no te preocupes, hoy te lo puse un ratito especialmente para ti y aparecerá más así que no te preocupes xD

 **Karla Mizuki:** Tu mamá tiene el mismo concepto sobre ti que la mía tiene sobre mi xD Ambas creen que estamos locas. Jajajaja menos mal no moriste xD Tienes que respirar profundo porque Orochimaru aparecerá de nuevo y más encendido xD

 **AngelCaido13** **:** Sakura tendrá lemon indirecto con todo 7u7 ya verás como xD Neji es mi bebe, tenía que hacerlo ajshdajsdh o no me sentiría orgullosa x'D Awww lees mis locuras, te amaré por siempre y mi cocina quedo bien sensual xD

 **NSTF** **:** Nunca he sabido como clasificar las cosas x'D así que gracias y sobre eso, en realidad habrá lemon real con solo dos personas, el resto será por medio de sueños y fantasías y sobre lo de el programa, el lemon no se verá en el programa como tal pero será contado desde la perspectiva de las dos personas ya veras como xD

 **Klauchan3:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reír :') y gracias a ti por leerla

 **li-ian:** Aquí tienes hija mía xD ¡Lo se! ya quisiera yo tener tanto hombre sensual pero bueno la vida sigue xD

 **gabi:** Itachi es bien intenso pero hermoso y Gaara es un bebesito precioso xD Sakura les partirá el culo si tiene que hacerlo.

Bueno pues, aquí esta el capitulo. Por un momento no sabía como poner todo lo que quería pero me llegó la inspiración a las tres de la mañana xD así que espero que les guste

 ** _Advertencias:_** Mucho OOC (como se puede notar), próximamente lemon

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao no Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios. (Ya quisiera)

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

 ** _Conociéndolos (Parte 1)_**

El productor, un hombre llamado Jiraya le había dicho que el sería el primero en bajar, estaba nervioso y sus manos sudaban. Miró a los cuatro hombres que estaban con él en la limosina, los reconocía a todos de las noticias, que en el último día se centraban en ellos. Estaban Gaara No Sabaku, Oga Tatsumi, Kabuto Yakushi, Kisame Hoshigaki y él, Rin Okumura. Él era el más pequeño de los cinco, en cuanto a edad y físico. Era bueno haciendo ejercicio y le gustaba pero no estaba obsesionado con eso, se sentía cómodo sin tantos músculos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la limosina detenerse y tanto él como sus, ahora, rivales miraron en la ventana para ver, a lo que él pensó, un ángel.

Estaba seguro que si alguna vez iría al cielo, los ángeles serían como ella. Su pelo rosa, lacio pero con ondas al final, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida con un brillo feliz en ellos, bajó la mirada a sus labios, que eran gruesos, pero sin llegar a exagerar y rosados.

El vestido dorado hacía que sus ojos verdes lucieran más hermosos de lo que probablemente eran. Todos los presentes sintieron como un sonrojo, imperceptibles para unos y notables para otros, se hacía presente en sus caras. Todos pensaban lo mismo, en lo hermosa que era.

Reaccionaron cuando escucharon un nombre: " _Rin Okumura"._ Gaara y Tatsumi, quienes le habían tomado cariño y que pensaban en él como un hermanito menor, le pusieron una mano en cada hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Ve, hombresito. –Le sonrió Tatsumi y le revolvió el cabello.- Tu puedes. –Rin lo miró sonriendo y miró a Gaara que le dio una mirada de apoyo. Abrió la puerta de la limosina y bajó, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa y le temblaban levemente las manos. Podía sentir que la miraban desde el auto y no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma rápidamente, ¿se vería bien?

Vio como la puerta de la limosina se abría y veía como un pelinegro con ojos azules bajaba de este. No pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente cuando su mirada con la suya, se veía tan o más nervioso que ella; Rin se sonrojó notablemente cuando vio su sonrisa y sin evitarlo, se la devolvió y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Hola, soy Rin Okumura. –elevó su mano con una sonrisa y Sakura la tomó entre las suyas, haciendo que el pelinegro temblar imperceptiblemente por el contacto.

-Hola, Rin. Soy Sakura. –Le sonrió sin soltar su mano.- ¿A que te dedicas?

-Soy chef. -Se dio cuenta que ninguno de los habían separado sus manos y él estaba bien con eso.- Puedo cocinar para ti, si quieres.- Dijo con un poco de confianza y vio como los ojos de Sakura brillaban con felicidad, había sido una buena decisión decirle eso.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es me gustaría mucho!- Todos los que estaban en la limosina estaban pegados en la ventana, no podían escuchar nada pero veían como la pelirosa le sonreía al "Pequeñuelo", como le decía Kisame, y todavía no se habían soltado las manos.

-¡Esta decidido! Te cocinaré. -La miró con una gran sonrisa que Sakura no pudo evitar corresponder. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que le gustaba Rin, no como para quedarse con él de por vida, porque todavía no lo conocía, pero le gustaba mucho su personalidad. Definitivamente el tendría una rosa hoy.

-¡Okay! Si no me cocinas, me enojaré contigo.- le hizo un puchero y el pelinegro rio asintiendo.- Esperó que podamos conocernos bien. Puedes pasar a la casa y acomodarte un poco mientras esperó a que todos lleguen, ¿okay?

-Okay. –le respondió Rin todavía sin soltar su mano, sintiéndose más confiado le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tuvo un poco de miedo al pensar, que tal vez no había sido una buena decisión pero cuando vio su sonrojo casi imperceptible, que si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella y entendió que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Sakura vio a Rin entrar a la casa mientras pensaba que demonios iba hacer si le terminaban gustando varios. Por un momento, deseo estar en su casa viendo películas de terror con Neji y Shikamaru, pero movió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, estaba aquí y se divertiría. Vio bajar al siguiente, un castaño con ojos cafés y con un cuerpo de infarto que se marcaba un poco en su traje. Dios, si Ino estuviera con ella, hablarían de lo sexy que estaba y preguntándose como estaría su trasero. Al pensar en eso, la pelirosa tuvo que aguantar una fuerte carcajada que amenazaba con salir, el castaño paro frente a ella y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido.

-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Oga.- la miró intensamente haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Oh, ese hombre tenía una mirada penetrante.

-Soy Sakura. –sonrió intentando no sonar nerviosa, miró su cuello y vio una marca roja que parecía un chupetón y alzando la ceja, señalo el lugar hablando con voz divertida.- Lindo chupetón.

-¡Oh! No es lo que piensas. Fue ese hombre…- la pelirosa vio como el castaño fruncía el ceño irritado y definitivamente eran malos recuerdos. _Espera un momento… dijo ¿Hombre?_ Lo miró con los ojos abiertos en par, si era bisexual no era problema para ella, lo aceptaría pero quería estar segura. El castaño se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirosa y casi asustado le dijo:- ¡No! No me gustan los hombres. Fue Orochimaru. –tembló al decir su nombre y Sakura, intentó aguantar una carcajada por respetó.

Había conocido a Orochimaru cuando era pequeña, era el estilista de su madre y de Mikoto y sabía cómo era cuando habían hombres lindos a su alrededor. Sin poderlo evitar más, soltó una carcajada que parecía no querer parar por más que se esforzaba.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Casi me viola! –la cara de mortificación de Oga hizo que Sakura parará de reír y lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

-Lo siento, fue un poco divertido. Pero te prometo que hablaré con él y le diré que no te molesto. ¿Estamos a mano? –lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, desasiendo el abrazó y el solo pudo asentir.- Dejando eso a un lado, ¿eres militar, no? –señalo con un gesto a las insignias que se asomaban un poco por su camisa.

-Si. Era militar. –sintieron como unas miradas ansiosas eran lanzadas hacía ellos y Sakura rio.

-Creo que deberías entrar o ellos vendrán a interrumpirnos en cualquier momento. –Oga sonrió asintiendo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

Cuando vieron a Oga alejarse, bajó el siguiente. Un hombre con cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y tenía unas marcas en su cara en forma de branquias que a la pelirosa se le hicieron extrañamente atractivas. Caminaba seguro hacía la mujer y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, le agarró la mano para llevarla a su boca, y depositar un suave beso en la palma.

-Soy Kisame, hermosa. A tu servicio y soy biólogo, solo por si quieres saber. –le guiño el ojo derecho soltando su mano lentamente, Sakura soltó una risita, ese hombre tenía bastante confianza y le gustaba.

-Bueno, Kisame, soy Sakura y esperó que nos podamos conocer mejor y así me hablas bien de tu trabajó. –le sonríe encantadoramente y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente para irse, quería ser rápido, así las presentaciones se acabarían y podían tenerla sola para cada uno por un determinado tiempo. Sakura vio a Kisame alejarse con una sonrisa, había sido un poco rápido pero en realidad, era mejor. Así tendría más tiempo para poder hablar con cada uno de ellos. Decidió mirar al frente para ver a la siguiente persona, pero cuando lo hizo vio una cara muy cerca a la suya, estaba evadiendo su espacio temporal.

-Mi nombre es Kabuto y mi trabajo será besarte. –Sakura vio como los labios de ese extraño se acercaban a las suyos. _No, no, no, ¡No!_ La pelirosa ladeo la cara y los labios del peligris terminaron en su mejilla.

-Soy Sakura y deberías entrar ya. –le dio una sonrisa tensa que Kabuto entendió como nervios por su presencia y se adentró en la casa. La pelirosa no quería ni un momento a solas con ese hombre, le daba malas vibras y era medio acosador.

Gaara abrió la puerta cuando vio a Kabuto desaparecer, ese tipo era un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Sabía que había bebido demasiado en la limosina. Aprovechó que la pelirosa estaba mirando a Kabuto con cara de incertidumbre, y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella pero sin invadir su espacio, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón suave para darle apoyo, se notaba que eso había sido incómodo para ella. La pelirosa sintió el apretón en su hombro y miró al hermoso pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella, dándole confort. Sintió como su corazón, al mirarlo a los ojos de un hermoso color aguamarina, dio un palpito un poco más fuerte que el resto para después calmarse.

-¿Estas bien? Vi eso y se nota que fue muy incómodo. –Habló con naturalidad, no era bueno para relacionarse pero esa mujer le hacía querer hablar un poquito más.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Le sonrió sinceramente y Gaara supo que nunca vería una sonrisa más hermosa que la de ella.- Eres Gaara, ¿cierto? El hermano de Temari.

-Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Soy famoso? -Le dijo divertido, haciéndola reír levemente.

-Un poco. –Sonrió suavemente.- ¿Eres el presidente de la empresa de tu familia verdad?

-Sí, soy yo.-se revolvió el cabello con una muy pequeña sonrisa.- Creó que debería ir entrando, así puedes terminar rápido y podemos hablar mejor. –Sakura asintió y dándole un rápido abrazo lo dejó ir mientras esperaba la próxima limosina. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Kiba, Itachi, Sasori, Lee y Zabuza vieron por fin, mientras su limosina se acercaba, la mansión en donde vivirían por semanas. Era gigante y hermosa, haciéndolos sentir más emocionados de lo que ya estaban. A lo lejos podían ver una hermosa silueta que se atenuaba a medida que se acercaban, era Sakura. Itachi se quedó sin aliento al verla y solo pensó: _Kami-sama, gracias por los grandes favores;_ Sasori solo se quedó mudo y ningún pensamiento racional pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento; Kiba se sonrojó tan fuerte que el color en sus mejillas competía con el rojo cabello de Sasori; Lee miró con ojos brillantes a Sakura, que sería su flor de cerezo y Zabuza pensaba en lo sensual que era esa mujer de cabello rosado que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Iré yo primero! –Antes de poder protestar, con una cara de asombro vieron como Lee, quien había salido corriendo hacía la pelirosa, había caído de bruces haciéndolos reír a carcajadas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver al chico tirado frente a ella y se agachó poniéndole una mano en su cabello.

-¿Estas bien? –la pelirosa le dijo con voz preocupada, haciendo que los que se encontraban en la limosina se callaran para escuchar mejor y que el pelinegro tirado con su cara en el suelo, la mirará.- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-¡Estoy bien mi hermosa flor de cerezo!- Se levantó de golpe Lee, haciendo una reverencia que hizo que Sakura se avergonzará un poco pero aun así le parecía algo tierno.- ¡Mi nombre es Lee y quiero que me tomes por tu esposo!

A Sakura casi le da un infarto, _¿Esposo? ¡¿Esposo?!_ Y rápidamente le respondió:- Am, muchas gracias por la declaración Lee. Si gustas, puedes entrar a divertirte un rato mientras termino.

-¡Claro que si mi bella flor! –corrió hacía la casa como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado y Sakura no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa, esto era más desgastador de lo que pensaba.

En la limosina, los demás ya habían decidido el orden en el que bajarían a presentarse, lo habían hecho de la forma más democrática posible… piedra, papel o tijera. Zabuza era el siguiente y dándoles una mirada arrogante a sus contrincantes, bajo de la limosina para dirigirse a la hermosa pelirosa que sería suya.

Zabuza se presentó rápidamente, no quería perder mucho tiempo porque significaría no poder hablar con ella durante la noche. Sakura pensó que Zabuza era muy interesante e intimidante a la vez, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en sus ojos que la hacía sentir un poco extraña pero no en una mala manera. El siguiente según piedra, papel y tijera, sería Itachi.

-Mira, creo que Kami me dio un don. –Le dijo a la pelirosa que lo miró confundida.- Puedo ver ángeles en la tierra. –le dio una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Sakura no pudo evitar reír divertida, Itachi Uchiha era malditamente encantador, incluso con esas líneas tan cursis que no le gustaban pero él se veía tan seguro que le parecía divertido.- Oh y tu risa es el cantó del cielo. –Sakura empezó a reír fuerte, ya lo adoraba. Itachi se dio cuenta que su cometido había sido cumplido, había buscado toda la noche las frases más cursis de google para hacerla reír y lo había logrado.

-Itachi Uchiha. –dijo Sakura todavía riendo pero ahora, suavemente.- Creo que ya me caes bien.

-Ese es mi cometido, princesa. –Sonrió de medio lado, ella sabía quién era, recordaba su nombre.- Creo que no necesito introducción.

-Con esa presentación, no necesitas decir nada más.- Lo miró divertida y este le respondió con un guiño.- Ve adentró Uchiha, ya hablaremos luego.

-¡Si mi capitán! –hizo pose militar haciéndole sacar otra sonrisa a Sakura. La pelirosa sabía que solo hablar con ese hombre le haría el día.

-¿No era princesa?- elevó una ceja burlona.- Me bajas de rango, Uchiha. Me lastimas.

-Tú puedes ser mi reina, mi princesa, mi capitán, lo que quieras. –La manera tan encantadora en que lo dijo y su mirada fija en Sakura, hizo que esta se sonrojará. _Kami-sama ayuda._

-Princesa está bien. Ahora entra. –Itachi rio dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin más dejando a la pelirosa sonrojada.

Sasori soltó insultos a su amigo mientras Kiba bajaba de la limosina preocupado. Él no tenía ni idea de que hablaron Itachi y Sakura pero la había visto reír, y ahora él tenía que hacer para superar eso. El castaño se acercó a Sakura secando sus manos sudorosas con sus pantalones y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-¡Hola! –La saludo animado, había decidido que sería el mismo.- Soy Kiba, mucho gusto Sakura.

-Mucho gusto para ti también.-Le sonrió.- ¿Eres veterinario o tienes perro?

Kiba la miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

–Las dos cosas, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Sakura rio levemente y limpió unos cuantos pelos de perro blanco del hombro de Kiba.

-Tenías pelo de perro en tu hombro. –Kiba le sonrió ampliamente susurrando un gracias que le hizo recordar levemente a Naruto y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa diciéndole un de nada. Kiba se despidió de ella rápidamente diciendo que si no lo hacía el _fosforo_ lo mataría, haciéndola reír y dejándolo ir. _¿El fosforo?_

-Sakura.- una voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a un pelirrojo algo parecido a Gaara frente a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sasori ¿cierto? El primo que Temari me está regalando.- dijo divertida y el pelirrojo tapo su boca para no reír.

-Si lo dices así, me haces sentir como prostituto.- Sakura soltó una carcajada y Sasori no le quitaba la mirada de encima pensando en lo hermosa que era.

-Lo siento, esa no era la idea. –Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te recompensaré haberte insultado, lo prometo. –Sasori, todavía ensimismado por el beso miro a Sakura que le mostraba el dedo meñique.- Vamos, dame tu meñique.

-No haré pinky promise en televisión nacional.- se sonrojó suavemente pensando en su hermana viendo el programa y burlándose de él.

-Sasori…- habló con un puchero.- Dale…-Sasori se rindió y suspiró, esta mujer lo haría correr de rodilla si quisiera, estaba seguro. Enredo su dedo con el de ella y al vez su sonrisa supo que había valido la pena.- Pinky promise.

El pelirrojo negó divertido y dejándole un beso en la frente se adentró en la mansión. Sakura quería ir a dentro y hablar con todos ya, pero faltaba una limosina más que se acercaba lentamente. Solo faltaba ver a cinco más y luego socializar. Suspiró audiblemente mientras la limosina se parqueaba frente a ella, _Todo es culpa de Ino y el traidor._

-Hola hermosa. –la agarró de la cintura un peligris y le dio un beso cerca a los labios.- Soy Hidan y quiero estar en tus sueños.- Sakura se sonrojo inevitablemente, ese tipo era cursi, pero ella no era ciega. Sus ojos le gustaban lo que veía. Era muy atractivo, _Demasiado, diría yo. **Le doy hasta por las 25 horas del día.** Inner, el día tiene 24 horas. **Por eso tonta, o sea que nunca le dejaré de dar.**_

 **-** Soy Sakura mucho gusto.- Le sonrió bajando la mirada un poco y este le levanto la barbilla.

-No bajes la mirada, eres muy hermosa, no lo dudes. –Le dio un beso en la barbilla quitando la mano de esta y dejándola ir. –Te esperaré dentro, no tarde. –Caminó seguro hasta la puerta, esto sería pan comido.

* * *

Toneri arreglo su cabello azulado casi blanco mirando a la mujer frente a él que le sonreía.

-Así que ¿Toneri?- El hombre asintió, mientras Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda, además de su nombre, él no le había dicho más nada.-Mmm, supongo que deberías entrar, puedes comer y tomar algo si quieres. –El hombre solo asintió de nuevo y se adentró a la casa. Por alguna razón a Sakura le daba mala espina, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

El siguiente que bajó Kankuro que fue mucho más social que sus familiares, le recordaba muchísimo a Temari, la hizo reír un par de veces y anotó mentalmente lo que le diría a Temari sobre su familia cuando la viera. Cuando Kankuro se adentró en la casa, Sakura sintió que alguien la abrazaba y era elevada del suelo. Al ver la larga cabellera rubia, supo inmediatamente quien era.

-¡Deidara! –Sakura rio golpeándolo suavemente- ¡Bájame!

-Está bien, está bien. –La bajó burlándose de ella.- Mi nombre es Deidara.

-¡No me digas! Idiota.- ironizó divertida.- De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué no le contestas a tu hermana? –lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza, sacándole un aullido de dolor.

-¡Saku! No me golpees así, cariño.- se llevó las manos en la cabeza, esa mujer pegaba duro para ser tan chiquita.- No le contestó a Ino porque mi teléfono lo deje en la casa y me la he pasado todo el día con Itachi y Sasori. En cuanto a lo otro, alguien te tiene que cuidar dentro de la casa ¿no? –Sonrió grandemente abrazándola, Sakura le correspondió el abrazo negando divertida, ese hombre no cambiaría nunca.- ¡Yo voy a entrar, quiero ver al playboy y al fosforito para amenazarlos de no tocarte! –le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y rio entrando a la mansión. Sakura solo pudo reír cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba frente a ella, se había ido tan rápido como apareció.

-Sakura…- _Maldición, no recordaba que Sasuke tuviera la voz tan sexy._ Sakura dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke que la miraba divertido.- Gusto en ver.

-¡Sasuke! Casi me matas de un susto.- rio levemente nerviosa, cosa que Sasuke notó e hizo que ego creciera.- ¿Así que Naruto…? –La pelirosa dejó la pregunta al aire sabiendo que Sasuke entenderá su significado.

-Obvio. ¿Tu…? –dijo con voz divertida, las cosas en las que su mejor amigo lo metían.

-Obvio.- le respondió igual intentando no sonreír, esta situación era de lo más rara.- Así que estamos juntos en esto, ¿eh? –bromeó haciendo a Sasuke sonreír, mínimamente y casi imperceptible pero era un sonrisa.

-Sí, juntos en esto. –repitió Sasuke, esa mujer era hermosa y graciosa. Se preguntaba cómo demonios podía tener la misma sangre que el estúpido que tiene como mejor amigo.- Creo que debería entrar, te veo dentro.- pasó al lado de Sakura y se inclinó hacía su oído.- Tendrás una larga noche, espero que estés preparada para la testosterona.

* * *

Naruto no recordaba cómo había terminado con tantas personas en su casa, le había dicho a sus padres, a Temari, a Neji y a Sai que vinieran para ver el programa con él. Pero Minato y Kushina, le terminaron diciendo a Fugaku, Mikoto, Kakashi y Tsunade, mientras Temari había llegado con Shikamaru y Tenten, Neji le había dicho que no podía porque estaba ocupado, aunque tal vez no quería ver a Tenten. Así que ahora el rubio tenía a diez personas comiéndose su amada comida. _Extraño a Hinata-chan._

- _Regresamos con **Bachelorette.** \- _Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron el televisor.

Ya todos se habían presentado con Sakura, obviamente Mikoto y Fugaku apoyaban a sus dos hijos, mientras Minato decía que Sakura sería monja, fastidiando a Kushina que decía que le gustaban Rin, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke y Sasori, mientras Tsunade decía que le gustaba Oga porque se notaba que le iba a dar duro a su sobrina lo que hizo enojar a Minato diciendo que Sakura era virgen, a lo cual Temari y Tenten rieron fuerte. Naruto obviamente quería que su hermana se quedará con Sasuke pero Itachi también era uno de sus favoritos, Tenten y Temari dijeron que Rin sería bueno, ya que era demasiado tierno para ser real y Sai simplemente dijo que Hidan no le gustaba a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- _Antes de regresar con nuestra pelirosa, veamos que está pasando dentro de la casa._

 _Sasuke estaba sentado hablando con Gaara sosteniendo un vaso de whisky.- Ese tal Hidan no me cae bien, tiene cara de prepotente._

-¡El teme es un chismoso, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto haciendo reír a los presentes, era tan raro ver a Sasuke hablando de otra persona tan abiertamente.

 _-Opino lo mismo, me da mala espina. –El pelirrojo tomó un trago de su whisky y ambos miraron a Hidan._

Luego de eso, Hidan aparece en la cámara, era como una especie de cuarto en donde cada uno, incluyendo a Sakura hablaría de sus pensamientos sobre todos y todo de lo que pasaba en la casa.

 _"Confesonario"_

 _-Ese tal Uchiha y el pelirrojo enano, se creen mucho por sus apellidos.- dice el peligris con voz arrogante.- Si supieran que Sakura obviamente se siente atraída por mí. Todos los que están aquí no son competencia, son como niños intentando actuar como adultos, me dan pena. –dijo con voz altanera._

-Tu sobrino me cae mal. –dijo Fugaku con voz enojada. Kakashi solo suspiró.

-¡Cierto! Que no se le acerque a mi bebe. –se quejó Minato.

-Que problemático…-susurró Shikamaru, mirando el televisor, era el único que prestaba atención a lo que pasaba.

-Si me hubieras dado tu bendición, nada estuviera pasando. –se burló tranquilo Kakashi, mientras el resto de los presentes quedaron confundidos. ¿Bendición? ¿Qué bendición?

-¿De qué bendición hablas Kakashi? –preguntó curiosa Tsunade.

-¡De casarme con Sakura por supuesto- Dijo orgulloso Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué?! –todos los presentes soltaron un grito de sorpresa. Cuando de pronto un ruido en la televisión los hizo voltear.

 _-Soy mejor que tú.- hablaba en susurros Toneri agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Gaara.- Solo por tu apellido no significa que tú seas mejor_.

 _-No pienso que sea mejor, pero definitivamente soy más inteligente.- se burló el pelirrojo. Todos miraban el espectáculo manteniéndose a raya, Gaara les había dicho, en especial a sus familiares y a Sasuke, que no se metieran para nada._

 _-Okay, todos. Deberíamos ser racionales.- intentó hablar Rin cuando vio que Toneri le lanzaría un golpea a Gaara._

 _-¡No te metas niñato! –le grito Toneri que sin soltar a Gaara, le lanzó un golpe al pelinegro. Toneri se sorprendió al sentir como, antes de que su puño llegará a la cara de Rin, alguien había detenido su golpe._

 _-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –habló Sakura con voz enojada, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos. Ella había sido la que había parado el golpe._

-Oh mierda. –Temari susurró a lo que Tenten le respondió con un _Que Kami los salve._

-Esto será problemático.- El resto asintieron mirando el televisor, Sakura les partiría el culo a todos si tenía que hacerlo, y todos lo sabían.

A excepción de los que vivirían con ella. Como dijo Tenten, que Kami los proteja y los salve.


	4. Conociéndolos-ParteII & Entrega de rosas

**gabi:** Me alegra que te haya encantado *-* Sakura partirá culos si es lo que tiene que hacer, ya sabes que para golpear esta lista xD Y esos tres tienen un plan especial x'D Rin es el rayito de sol, será la paz en tanta testosterona.

 **AngelCaido13:** Ño se, déjame pensarlo y analizarlo. De pronto es con Sasori, de pronto no muajajajajaa xD Lo se, maldito Toneri, con nuestro bebe no se mete :C La cocina quedo orgasmica, aunque mi papá anda con la menopausia y quiere cambiar toda la casa xD

 **saynah:** Sasuke sacará lo chismoso que tiene dentro xD Gracias por comentar *_*

 **Akime Maxwell:** Van a haber muchos momentos raros con Kakashi x'D Y no te preocupes, que habrá NaruHina en este capítulo.

 **Klauchan3:** Los Uchiha y los pelirrojos son bebes por siempre así que te entiendo Si existieran en la vida real, no sería soltera. Malditos libros, series, peliculas y fanfics que han hecho que mis expectativas en hombres sean altas xD Awww, no hay nada más fiel que las doñas con las novelas así que me siento honrada :'3 Espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **aimiaika:** Gracias por comentar, y espero que te guste el capítulo :'3

 **Skipow:** Jajajajaja cuando quieras te mando a Kakashi xD Jajajajaja pareces que eres mi hermana de otra madre x'd No odies a Minato bebe, es que es bien celoso xD

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like it :'3 And I hope you keep reading it, thanks for comment

Well, con eso termino xD Gracias por comentar hermosuras, les mando a los 15 para que les den amor. Me he demorado porque me estado leyendo muchos fanfics de SakuraxAkatsuki y así xD Oh y como Game of thrones me ha hecho feliz (R+L=J) depronto suba capitulo mañana *_* y les aviso que escribí este capitulo medio ebria así que lo siento si es muy raro o aburrido, pero igual los amo a todos xD

 ** _Advertencias:_** Mucho OOC (como se puede notar), próximamente lemon

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao no Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios. (Ya quisiera)

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

 ** _Conociéndolos (Parte II)_**

 _Toc toc_

Nadie se quería mover. Después de que Sakura atrapará el puño de Toneri se habían ido a comerciales. Todos estaban mirando el televisor como si la vida dependiera de ello. Sabían que a pesar de todo, Sakura odiaba a las personas que golpeaban a otras sin razón, o que recurrían innecesariamente a la violencia.

 _Toc toc, toc toc._

-Que problemático. –Shikamaru murmuró mirando a todos los presentes dándose cuenta que ninguno se iba a levantar, así que suspirando fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Hinata sonriéndole. -¿Hinata? ¿No estabas con Sakura?

Hinata entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y se sonrojó al sentir las miradas de todos en ella.- Si pero Ino insistió en que estaba bien si me iba a descansar, que ella se quedaría con Sakura. –Se quitó los tacones dejándolos a un lado de la puerta y cuando alzó la mirada vio a Naruto frente a ella.

-Hinata… -El rubio no podía creer lo afortunado que era, él sabía que era un idiota y un poco lento, pero siempre supo que la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida fue pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia.- Te ves hermosa. –Hinata se sonrojó tanto que podría desmayarse. Los presentes veían el intercambio con ternura pero un poco incomodos, ya que era un momento privado y ellos estaban invadiendo.

 **-** Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun. –Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear, a pesar de los años, todavía no se acostumbraba a que Naruto la mirará como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. La hacía sentir tan feliz, pero a la vez tan especial. Naruto agarró a la pelinegra de la cintura y le plantó un beso suave en los labios, que hizo que las piernas le temblarán. Era un toque suave, calmado que demostraba el amor que sentían cada uno por el otro.

-Dios mío, busquen un cuarto. –Dijo Temari haciendo reír a todos y haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

 _Y continuamos con más de Bachelorette._

-¡Oh! Hinata-chan, ven siéntate conmigo. –El rubio jaló a su sonrojada novia hasta el sofá donde la sentó en sus piernas para que estuviera más cómoda.

* * *

 _"Confesonario"_

 _-Estaba afuera hablando con Jiraya, cuando escuchó un alboroto y Jiraya y yo decidimos entrar. –Dice la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que estaba enojada.- ¡Y veo a Toneri con Gaara de la camisa y a punto de golpear a Rin! ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!_

* * *

-Está enojada…- Dice Mikoto, sintiendo lastima por los que se enfrentarían a su rabia.

-¡Los va a matar, Dattebayo! -Dice Naruto, sabiendo por experiencia como era su hermana.

* * *

 _-Pregunte qué está pasando aquí. –El televisor cambia de escena y regresan a la pelea. Sakura seguía con el puño de Toneri en su mano y esté al notar a la pelirosa, suelta la camisa de Gaara. La pelirosa estaba hablando con voz calmada pero que a la vez se podía escuchar en ella, el enojo._

 _-Está bien, Sakura. –Rin agarró la mano de la pelirosa que tenía el puño de Toneri haciendo que esta soltará el puño para mirarlo. El pelinegro le estaba sonriendo y su sonrisa la hacía calmarse lentamente.- Ven, vamos para que te calmes y que alguien se lleve a Toneri lejos de Gaara. –Se llevó a Sakura de la mano hasta un sofá en un balcón lejos de toda la testosterona que les rodeaba y la sentó._

 _-Estaba apuntó de partirle la cara, ¿Sabes? – El pelinegro la miró y rio._

 _-Sipe, lo vi en tu cara. Por eso te detuve.- Sakura lo miró confundida. Ella en serio quería golpear a Toneri, aunque le agradecería, ese idiota le estaba haciendo el trabajo fácil, no tendría que pensar mucho a quien mandar a casa.- No quería que te ensuciaras con él, no vale la pena. –El pelinegro sonrió y está le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-Sakura es una mujer fuerte y sé que puede defenderse sola, pero…- Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco, sonrojado.- No quiero que tenga que hacerlo._

* * *

-¡Awww! ¡Maldita sea, es un amor! –Grita Tenten con los ojos llorosos agarrada de manos con Temari que miraba con ilusión al televisor.

-¡Ese es mi favorito! ¡Si señor! –Kushina miraba orgullosa mientras Mikoto asentía. Aunque Minato no lo quisiera aceptar, el chico le caía bien.

* * *

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-Ella agarró mi puño.- Toneri se veía shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar.- ¡Ella atrapó mi puño! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?! No lo entiendo._

 _El programa cambia de escena y se puede ver a Oga hablando con Gaara, Itachi y Sasuke._

 _-Rin hizo bien en no dejar que Sakura lo golpeará.- Oga tomó un poco de su cerveza mientras Sasuke y Gaara asentían. Sasuke había descubierto que Oga le caía bien, a veces era medio estúpido y le recordaba a Naruto, pero era mucho más inteligente que el rubio._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Itachi mirando a Toneri, quien estaba hablando con Hidan y Kabuto frente a ellos.- Esos tres me dan mala espina._

 _-He buscado en todos lados el nombre del tal Toneri y no lo encuentro. Es extraño –Gaara frunció el ceño a lo que dijo Sasuke que lo hizo más paranoico de lo que era respecto a ese tipo.-Parece tener un odio por los Uchiha y Sabaku.- Sasori se situó al lado de ellos y los miró._

* * *

-Mis bebes están socializando.- Mikoto sonrió al televisor, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que el pelirrojo y el castaño con el que estaba le caía bien.

-Mikoto mujer, vas a poner a Naruto celoso.- Todos rieron con Fugaku incluyendo Naruto, que luego analizó las palabras y entendió lo que dijo.

-¡Oye! –Todos rieron por lo lento que podía ser y Hinata acarició su cabello riendo mientras le susurraba que él era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

* * *

 _Sakura estaba acariciando la mano de Rin mientras esté la miraba, contándole todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con Sakura antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera._

 _-Cambiemos de tema ¿sí? –Sakura sonrió mirando a Rin sin dejar de acariciar su mano y el pelinegro sin poder pronunciar una palabra más, solo asintió.- Cuéntame de tu familia._

 _-Pues, no sé quién es mi padre pero mi madre era la mujer más sonriente pero agresiva del mundo.- miró a un punto fijo, concentrándose en las caricias de Sakura en su mano.- Me recuerdas a ella. Siempre dije que me casaría con alguien que se pareciera a ella en esa manera._

 _-Me hace feliz que puedas recordar cosas de ella.- sin evitarlo se acercó a él y le dio beso rápido en el punta de la nariz. -¿Tienes hermanos?_

 _-Tengo un hermano menor, gemelo. –sonrió recordando a Yukio, daría la vida por el sin pensarlo.- Aunque en la forma de ser y en el aspecto, él parece mayor. Tú también tienes un hermano ¿no?_

 _-Sipe, gemelo también. Aunque no nos parecemos en nada. –Sakura rio recordando a Naruto, eran tan diferentes, Naruto era el idiota de la familia pero así lo amaba.- La inteligencia cayó de mi lado._

* * *

-Es cierto. –Dijo Sai burlón mientras todos asintieron.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy bien inteligente! –Sai miró a Naruto alzando una ceja burlonamente y Naruto hizo un puchero.- Hinata-chan míralo.

* * *

 _Antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo, Hidan llegó a interrumpirlos con dos bebidas en sus manos._

 _-Perdón que los interrumpa, pero ¿te la puedo quitar? –Rin sin más opción asintió acercándose a Sakura y dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego de que Rin se fuera, Hidan se sentó al lado de la pelirosa sonriéndole._

 _En un cambió de escena se pudo ver a Deidara hablando con Kisame, Kiba e Itachi en una esquina mientras al otro lado se encontraban Kabuto y Toneri mirándolos con odio. Mientras que a un poco más lejos estaba Gaara mirando a Sakura hablar con Hidan, ese tipo no le gustaba para nada._

* * *

-Ese Toneri en serio no me gusta. –Frunció el ceño Kakashi.- El no merece a mi Sakura.

-¡No es tu Sakura maldito pervertido!- Le gritó Naruto para después quedarse mirando el televisor. –Aunque es cierto, ese tipo me da mala espina. –Hinata acarició la mejilla de su novio todavía sentada en sus piernas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sonrojándose y haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Sakura estará bien.- Le sonrió y Shikamaru no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Todos conocían la fuerza bruta de Sakura, y si ella lo necesitaba, les golpearía el trasero a todos.

* * *

 _Hidan jugaba con el cabello de Sakura entre sus dedos, escuchándola hablar. Él sentía que ella estaba atraída hacia a él y definitivamente él era mejor que todos los patéticos perdedores que estaban alrededor, es obvio que él iba a ganar e iba tener a Sakura como su novia._

 _-Ya he hablado mucho.- sonrió mirando al hombre al lado de ella, se había relajado bastante con el tacto de Hidan en su cabello. Era bueno escuchando y eso le gustaba y parecía ser un buen hombre.- Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Por qué viniste?_

 _-Mi madre murió hace unos meses. –Le dijo sin mirarla ni dejar de jugar con su cabello. Sakura agarró entre sus manos, la mano libre de Hidan y comenzó hacer círculos en ella con sus dedos animándolo a seguir hablando.- Ella… Ella quería que tuviera una relación seria y sé que estoy preparado para tenerla. –Sakura le sonrió e Hidan se inclinó hacia ella. La iba a besar. Lo iba a hacer ahora, primero que nadie. Ella se volvió de su propiedad desde el momento en que la vio._

" **¡Déjalo que te chupe el alma!"**

 **"** ¡No! No quiero que me bese"

 **"¡¿Por qué no maldita?! Quiero que me bese como si no hubiera un mañana"**

"¡No ahora Inner!"

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-¡Me va a besar! –Sakura puso sus dos manos en sus labios sonrojándose.- Pero, ¿Qué demonios? Había hablado sobre eso. De si besar o no a alguien en la primera noche. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que me gusté Hidan, no lo quiero besar todavía.- La pelirosa se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa.- Creo que no besaré a nadie hoy. Aunque si la situación se da y quiero hacerlo, pues lo haré, supongo._

* * *

-¡Esa es mi niña! ¡No dejes que ese animal toque tus santos y virginales labios! –Minato y Naruto estaban arrodillado frente al televisor con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todos los veían negando divertidos. Esos dos hombres eran demasiado sobreprotectores.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que a Sakura ya le dieron como a gaveta que no cierra? –Susurró Temari quien tenía a sus lados a Hinata y a su novio y sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá estaba Tenten.

-No creo. Sería muy problemático. –Shikamaru bostezó mirando al televisor. Si esos dos se enteraran de que Sakura no era virgen ni de labios de arriba o abajo, les daría un infarto.

-Estoy con Shikamaru.- Dice Hinata asintiendo.

-¡Kami bendiga a Gaara! –Naruto gritó alabando al televisor.

-¡El pelirrojo me cae bien! –Minato abrazó al televisor, tapando la vista haciendo que todos le gritaran para que se quitará, cosa que no quería hacer. Kushina al no ver más opción se levantó y caminó hasta su marido para arrastrarlo al sofá.

* * *

 _-Creo que es mi turno.- Gaara apareció de la nada sonriendo interrumpiendo el momento. Hidan gruño por lo bajo y se levantó no sin antes darle un beso a Sakura muy cerca de los labios. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la pelirosa y sonrió.- Te veías un poco incomoda._

 _-Un poco. Realmente no quiero besar a nadie hoy.- sonríe un poco nerviosa y Gaara asiente entendiendo todo._

 _-No hablemos de eso.- sonríe de medio lado y le pasa un vaso lleno de cerveza mientras él tomaba un trago del suyo.- Así que… ¿Tú y Temari hablaron sobre mi viniendo aquí?_

 _-Sipe, tu hermana prácticamente me mandó un mensaje regalándote. –El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, si, esa definitivamente era su hermana._

 _-Eso suena a algo que ella haría._

 _-Ella haría muchas cosas. –ambos rieron sintiéndose cómodos entre ellos y sin darse cuenta sus manos terminado juntas y Gaara había empezado a jugar con sus dedos._

 _-Tienes razón. Hasta un novio vago se consiguió. –Sakura ríe fuerte mientras Gaara tenía una sonrisa pequeña mirándola._

* * *

-Siento que deberías sentir ofendido por eso.- Tsunade le dice a Shikamaru riendo y todos asienten.

-Nah, es demasiado problemático. –Dice bostezando, mientras Temari se golpea la frente suavemente con la mano. Lo que se gana por tener un novio tan vago.

* * *

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-Cuando ríe es hermosa.- Gaara se revuelve el cabello sonrojándose._

 _Los dos pasaron un rato hablando hasta que Zabuza interrumpió pidiendo su tiempo con Sakura. Los dos hablaron un poco, y Sakura descubrió que en realidad era muy interesante. Era algo callado pero eso era algo con lo que Sakura podía vivir._

 _Kabuto decidió interrumpirlos y se llevó a Sakura cerca de la piscina mirándola de una manera que la ponía nerviosa. Era bastante atractivo y un poco arrogante pero no estaba tan mal como cuando se presentó, por lo menos ahora no era tan extraño._

 _-¡Mi bella flor de cerezo! Mi futura esposa. –Lee se acercó haciendo suspirar a Kabuto y despidiéndose desapareció por la puerta. Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda con Lee, era muy acosador y cada cinco segundos le decía que se ella iba a ser su esposa como si ella alguna vez le hubiera dicho que sí._

 _Después de un rato llegó Kisame haciéndola reír y le explicó el significado de los tatuajes de su cara. Kisame era uno de sus favoritos, era atractivo, divertido, inteligente, definitivamente se quedaría hoy._

 _-Bueno, Sharky Es mi momento de brillar. –Deidara rio mientras que Kisame se iba sonriendo después de haberse despedido de Sakura. -¿Cómo va tu noche?_

 _-Cansada. –sonrió un poco y Deidara puso una mano en su cabeza empujándola hasta su hombro._

 _-Descansa un rato. –Sakura sonrió tiernamente y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio._

 _-Todavía no sé porque viniste._

 _-Ya te lo dije, mujer. Vine a cuidarte. Hay muchos pervertidos aquí. –Sakura rio y Deidara no pudo evitar reírse con ella._

 _-Bueno, me alegro que estés aquí._

* * *

Sai contestó su teléfono y al escuchar la voz de su novia, gritando la puso en alta voz, no quería lidiar con eso solo.

 ** _-¡Oh por Kami!-_** Ino gritó al otro lado de la línea haciendo reír a todos.- **_¡Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga están coqueteando y los shippeo! ¡¿Cómo demonios he llegado a esto?!_**

-¡Es que son divinos! Te imaginas los hijos que tendrían. –Tenten rio echándole más leña al fuego, mientras Shikamaru se tapaba los oídos murmurando que las mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas.

 ** _-¡Ahhhhhh!-_** Ino gritó tan fuerte que no parecía que estuviera en alta voz, si no presente con ellos. **_-¡Mis sobrinos serían hijos de mi mejor amiga! ¡Con ojos jades y rubios! ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Soy team DeiSaku!_**

Las mujeres comenzaron a pelear sobre quien era mejor y que "team" era cada una, mientras que los hombres solo negaron mirando al televisor, la noche era larga.

* * *

 _-Lamento interrumpir. –Oga le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpas a el rubio que simplemente rio despidiéndose y se fue.- ¿Crees que estará enojado o algo?_

 _Sakura rio y le indicó que se sentará a su lado, cosa que el castaño hizo.- Nah, Deidara no se enoja tan fácilmente no te preocupes por él. Así que Tatsumi, ¿Me dijiste que eras militar?_

 _-Si.- sintió una de las manos de Sakura jugar con la parte de atrás de su cabello y se relajó.- Me retiré hace un par de meses._

 _-¿Estas bien?- lo miró preocupada sin dejar de acariciar la parte baja de su cabello y este asintió._

 _-Estoy bien no te preocupes. –Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sin pensarlo puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de la pelirosa.- Es un poco difícil pensar en todo los amigos que pierdes cuando eres militar pero después de una buena charla con alguien todo se vuelve mejor._

 _-Pues ahora estoy aquí, si quieres hablar. –Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

* * *

-Creo que a Sakura le gusta Oga.- Habla Mikoto con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Es que su cuerpo sabe que el tipo le va dar hasta que se canse.- Dice Tsunade tomando un trago de Sake, ganándose las miradas de odio de Minato, Kakashi y Naruto.

-¡Cállense! ¡Mi bebé mayor está en televisión!- Mikoto miró con ilusión al televisor sin perder de vista a Itachi.

* * *

 _-Por fin te encuentro sola, princesa.- Itachi sonrió encantadoramente y se sentó al lado de Sakura pasándole un brazo por los hombros haciéndola sonrojar. -¿Has tenido una noche pesada? Empezando por Toneri.- la mira un poco preocupado._

 _-Un poco, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Y Toneri no es una amenaza. Le patearía el trasero cuando quisiera. –Itachi rio y asintió viéndola sonreír._

 _-Sipe, lo puedo ver en tu mirada. Eres una princesa guerrera. –Bromeó haciéndola sonrojar levemente._

 _-Eres el Uchiha más hablador que he conocido. –lo mira sonriendo._

 _-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy el más encantador.- Itachi era bastante encantador, no lo podía negar. Le gustaba. Había algo en él que la atraía._

" **Que esta para chuparse los dedos."**

 **"** Inner por favor, me vas a dar dolor de cabeza."

" **Acéptalo, quieres que te desnude y te lama…"**

 **"** ¡Inner!"

 _-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? De un momento a otro, te pusiste muy roja.- Itachi acarició su mejilla caliente y acercó su cara a la de ella haciéndola sonrojar más pero decidió alejarse un poco._

 _-Es-estoy bien, Itachi. No te preocupes.- Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente aunque internamente era un caos. **¡Estoy segura que iba a besarnos! ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo maldita sea?!** Inner, deja de gritar que me das dolor de cabeza y cállate que no me dejas concentrar._

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-Soy un maldito idiota. –Itachi enterró su cara en sus manos.- Debí haberla besado, pero soy un cobarde, maldita sea. Pero voy a arreglarlo._

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no la beso?! –Mikoto estaba gritándole al televisor desesperada.

-¡No lo entiendo! Se nota que la quiere besar. –Tenten se lamentó sin entender porque no la beso de una vez.

* * *

 _Habló durante un poco más de tiempo con Itachi antes de que Kiba los interrumpiera y luego este se sentará a hablar con ella. Sakura había descubierto que Kiba era divertido y algo tonto, en una buena manera. Le recordaba tanto a Naruto en su forma de ser._

 _" Creo que él y Naruto se llevarían muy bien" _

_" **Demasiado bien, creo que terminarían ellos siendo novios."**_

 _Sakura casi no puede detener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. Intentó concentrase en Kiba cosa que no pudo hacer muy bien porque su Inner seguía gritándole sobre lo lindo que sería Naruto y Kiba juntos. Luego llegó Kankuro con quien empezó a bromear sobre lo loca que era Temari y sobre los tatuajes que tenía en su cara. A Sakura no le daban miedo pero estaba curiosa sobre ellos._

 _-Primo, creo que es mi turno.- Sasori le dio una sonrisa de medio lado al castaño que le dio una palmada en el hombro y después de despedirse se fue al gran salón._

* * *

-Oh por Dios, si Sakura no lo quiere, yo sí.- Murmuró mientras todas las mujeres presentes asintieron a favor de lo que Tenten había dicho, mientras Fugaku, que fue el único que escucho el murmuro, rodaba los ojos.

* * *

 _-Así que, ¿eres pelirrojo natural? –bromeó Sakura haciendo sonreír a Sasori. Le gustaba saber que la pelirosa tenía sentido del humor, era refrescante._

 _-En realidad lo teñí, era morado. –Sakura río fuerte mientras Sasori sonreía satisfecho por haberla hecho reír.- ¿El tuyo es teñido?_

 _-Obviamente, ¿Quién nace con cabello rosado? Mi color natural es verde. –Sasori sonrió viendo la sonrisa de Sakura y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros._

 _-Seguro te verías igual de atractiva que ahora. –Sasori miró a Sakura fijamente haciéndola sentir nerviosa y el contacto de su mano con el hombro de la pelirosa no la ayudaba a guardar la calma._

 **"Tiene manos suaves, ¿me preguntó si es bueno con los dedos?"**

"No aparecías en años y se te da por aparecer ahora"

 **"Tu vida nunca fue tan interesante como ahora"**

 _-Tienes unos fetiches extraños, Sasori.- Sakura se burló del pelirrojo quien solo le dio un guiño._

 _-Si es contigo, todo lo que tú tienes se convertirá en un fetiche para mi.- Agarró un mechón del cabelló de Sakura jugando con él entre sus dedos. Era suave. Se lo llevó hacía su nariz y lo olió haciendo sonrojar a Sakura en el proceso.- Mmm, cerezo._

"¡Oh por Kami!"

 **"Sakura…"**

"... ¿Que?"

 **"Creo que me moje…"**

* * *

-¡Oh, mi Thor! –Temari se llevó las manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que Tenten, mientras Tsunade se limpiaba un hilito de sangre que bajaba por su nariz disimuladamente. Kushina estaba gritando lo suertuda que era su hija y Mikoto escondía su sonrojo detrás de la copa de vino.

-Olviden lo que dije de Oga.- Habló Tsunade con un pañuelo en la nariz. –Sasori es quien le va dar, lo puedo ver en los ojos de Sakura. –Minato dejó de mirarla y volteó la cabeza tan rápido a la pantalla que casi se rompe el cuello. Nadie iba a quitarle la virginidad a su bebe, ella sería monja y ese era el fin de la conversación.

* * *

 _Sasori se puso de pie extendiéndole su mano Sakura para que fuera con él.- Tranquila, no muerdo. –Sonrió de medio lado con un brillo en los ojos.- A menos que quieras._

 _Sakura agarró la mano extendida frente a ella y el pelirrojo la llevó a un balcón. La pelirosa puso sus manos en el metal del balcón mirando el mar a lo lejos. Sasori que estaba a su lado, iba a decir algo cuando una voz lo interrumpió._

 _-Fosforito, es mi turno. –La voz de Sasuke hizo suspirar a Sasori quien se despidió de la pelirosa no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído haciendo que Sakura estuviera más roja que un tomate, sonriendo el pelirrojo desapareció del balcón dejando al pelinegro y la pelirosa solos._

* * *

-¿Qué le dijo? –Tenten preguntó ansiosa.

-No sé, pero creo que Sakura está excitada.- Dijo Mikoto recibiendo afirmaciones de las otras mujeres de la sala.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mi Sakura jamás se excitaría por nadie más que yo! –Kakashi se había levantado de su silla señalando a Mikoto acusadoramente.

-¡Mi hija no se excita por nada, ella será monja! –Minato golpeó a Kakashi mientras Kushina rodaba los ojos pensando en lo ingenuo que su marido podía ser, mientras el resto ahora sabían de donde saco Naruto la estupidez.

-¡Basta que mi hijo va a hablar! –Les gritó Fugaku emocionado. Temari pensó que ahora sabía que Mikoto era team Itachi y Fugaku team Sasuke, que mal padres eran.

* * *

 _Sasuke miró a Sakura, no muy seguro de porque se sentía un enojo extraño por ver al pelirrojo y a la pelirosa tan juntos._

 _-Parece que tuviste una noche larga._

 _-No tienes ni idea. – Sakura vio al pelinegro acercándose lentamente a ella._

 **"Dios mío, es un maldito a adonis. Está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano."**

"¡Inner! No niego que está buenísimo, pero basta. Me vas a hacer pasar vergüenza."

 **"No es mi culpa que este tan rico. Sí así está el conejo... ¿cómo estará la zanahoria?"**

 _Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente, esa estúpida le haría la vida imposible, lo presentía. Sasuke al verla sonrojada, sonrió._

 _-Así que, me imagine que tú no vendrías a un programa de estos, al menos no en voluntad propia.- Sakura habló antes de que él pudiera decir algo que la hiciera sonrojarse más. Mientras que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que intentaba evadir la conversación sobre su sonrojo._

 _-Naruto es un imbécil. –Se apoyó en el balcón al lado derecho de ella mirándola._

 _-En eso estamos de acuerdo. –Sakura río sacándole una leve sonrisa a Sasuke, que no le sacaba la mirada de encima pensando en que era demasiado hermosa riendo. – Es un hecho que la inteligencia está en mí._

 _-Y la belleza también. –Susurró el pelinegro en su oído pasando un brazo por la cintura de la pelirosa, quien tenía un sonrojo bastante notable.- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? –viendo como su momento iba a ser interrumpido por Jiraya quien se estaba acercando a ellos lentamente._

 **"Dime que me quieres dar y te juro por mi alma que me pongo en cuatro"**

 _Sakura ni siquiera le prestó atención a esa voz irritante en su cabeza y asintió separándose un poco de Sasuke para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Me he dado cuenta que me he obsesionado con el cabello rosa y los ojos jades.- El pelinegro sonrió viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer frente a él, luego sin pensarlo le dio un beso suave en los labios y se encaminó al gran salón detrás de ellos, dejando atrás a una Sakura hecha nada._

 **"Ni siquiera sé que decir… estoy… yo… ¿Sakura?"**

 _La pelirosa se llevó los dedos a los labios en shock, no podía creerlo, Sasuke Uchiha la había besado. Bueno no besado específicamente pero sus labios habían tocado los suyos, y aunque no lo aceptará ella quería más._

* * *

Todos los presentes miraban en shock el televisor. ¿Ese en realidad era el Sasuke que todos conocían? ¿Frio hasta la medula, incluso para coquetear? ¡Por el amor a Kami! Naruto había visto a Sasuke "coquetear" lo cual era solo responder "hmp" a todo y todas caían por él, así que verlo así con su hermana fue un shock psicológico para el rubio. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, nadie sabía muy bien que decir.

* * *

 _-Eso fue interesante.- Dijo Jiraya divertido y Sakura reaccionó.- La entrega de rosas se realizará en unos minutos, ¿estas preparada?_

 _Sakura había ignorado deliberadamente a Toneri, ni siquiera había hablado con el tipo y tampoco pensaba hacerlo así que asintió a lo dicho por Jiraya._

 _-Te dejaré sola un rato para que pienses.- Después de haber dicho esto, el peliblanco se alejó haciendo una señal de despedida.- ¡Vendré por ti en unos minutos!_

 _Sakura se quedó mirando por el balcón perdida en sus pensamientos. La pelirosa sintió a alguien a su lado y al voltear vio a Itachi. Pasaron unos segundo y ninguno decía nada, y eso hacía que la pelirosa se sintiera nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba Itachi ahí?_

 _La pelirosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Itachi se estaba inclinando hacia ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Sakura sintió como todo el aire abandono su cuerpo, estaba inmóvil y tan en shock que ni siquiera entendía los gritos de su Inner en el fondo de su cabeza. Itachi estaba extremadamente cerca y sin pensarlo mucho agarró a la pelirosa por la cintura y la pegó a él mientras atrapaba sus labios en un beso lento._

 _Sakura reaccionó al sentir los labios de Itachi y agradeció que este la sostuviera porque sus piernas de un momento a otro se transformaron en goma. Sin analizarlo mucho, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y respondió el beso._

-¡Oh Kami! –Tsunade no lo podía creer. Sakura estaba besando a otro Uchiha. Sakura había recibido besos de dos Uchihas en menos de cinco minutos. Definitivamente le iba a pedir el nombre de su perfume o algo porque esto era demasiado.

 _-Ajem… -tosió falsamente alguien a un lado de la pareja que los hizo separar. Ambos miraron al intruso para encontrar a Jiraya mirándolos divertido. Sakura se sonrojo tanto que pensó que iba a explotar mientras Itachi sonrió y miró a la sonrojada pelirosa que estaba en sus brazos y se alejó. Dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, se despidió adentrándose en el salón._

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-Eso sí que es un beso. –La pelirosa se llevó una mano a la mejilla sonrojándose más.- Dos Uchihas me besaron hoy. ¡Dos! Y… y me gustaron los dos besos. –Se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultándola de las cámaras.- Maldición, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé._

 _-No digas nada. –Sakura calló cualquier comentario que sabía que saldría de la boca del peliblanco. Este sin más opción hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a un gran salón donde estaban todos los candidatos y frente a ellos a unos metros había una mesa con una bandeja con trece flores lo que significaba que dos de ellos se irían. Sakura caminó hasta la mesa y se puso a un lado de está mirándolos a todos._

 _-Fue un noche interesante. –Les sonrió y cada uno, a excepción de Toneri, le devolvieron la sonrisa, cada uno a su manera.- Amé conocer a cada uno de ustedes, y gracias por venir. Pero como saben, solo puedo escoger a trece para que se queden.- La pelirosa les mandó una sonrisa de disculpa._

 _-Puedes empezar Sakura.- Jiraya se colocó a unos pasos de Sakura dándole apoyo moral._

 _Sakura los miró a todos y agarró una rosa entre sus dedos. –Sasuke._

 _El pelinegro sonrió y caminó hasta la pelirosa sin dejar de mirarla, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más sintiendo las miradas de odio, probablemente de Toneri, Hidan y Kabuto, en su espalda. Se detuvo frente a Sakura y esta acercó la rosa a él._

 _-¿Aceptas está rosa? –lo miró dándole una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Sabes que sí. –El pelinegro se acercó, agarró la rosa que la mujer frente a él le daba y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después volver a su puesto._

 _Sakura volvió a mirarlos con otra rosa en su mano.- Itachi._

 _El pelinegro caminó hasta Sakura sonriendo no sin antes escuchar un susurró de parte de Toneri diciendo: "malditos Uchihas"._

 _-¿Aceptas está rosa? –Itachi solo asintió dándole una sonrisa encantadora y un beso en la frente antes de tomar la rosa y volver con ella a su puesto._

* * *

-¡Mis bebes están dentro! –Mikoto sabía que pasarían. Los dos habían besado a Sakura y a ella le había gustado así que era bastante obvio.

-Son Uchihas, mujer. Los Uchihas somos encantadores.- Fugaku dio un puño al aire de orgullo mientras Kakashi rodaba los ojos.

* * *

 _-Rin.- El pelinegro casi le da un infarto, su corazón latía tan rápido que no pudo evitar ponerse una mano en el pecho mientras caminaba hacía una pelirosa sonriente.- ¿Aceptas está rosa?- El pelinegro asintió sonriendo y recibió la rosa.- No se te olvide que me debes una comida. –La pelirosa le susurró a Rin haciéndolo sonrojar levemente y asintió._

 _Todos habían visto a la pelirosa susurrar pero no sabían que le había dicho está a Rin. Eso los ponía nerviosos, excepto a Hidan que pensaba que era imposible que él no tuviera una rosa, era el mejor en esa casa._

 _-Oga, ¿aceptas está rosa? –Oga casi corrió hacia la pelirosa y la alzó en un abrazó fuerte haciéndola reír._

 _-Sería un idiota si dijera que no.- Dijo el castaño aceptando la rosa y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _Sakura se quedó en silencio mirándolos a todos y se detuvo en el rubio sonriendo.- Dei…-La pelirosa no pudo terminar de hablar porque Deidara había salido corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola gritando: "¡Si, acepto maldita sea!". Sakura no pudo evitar reírse haciendo que muchos de los presentes la miraran pensando en lo mucho que querían hacerla reír._

 _-Sasori.- Este le sonrió y caminó hasta a ella, agarrando la flor que le daba y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz._

 _-No tienes que preguntarme, acepto lo que quieras.- La pelirosa se sonrojó recordando lo que habían hablado y lo que él le había susurrado cuando Sasuke llegó. El pelirrojo, satisfecho por su sonrojo regresó a su puesto sonriendo._

 _La noche siguió y Sakura llamó a seis personas más: Kiba, Kisame, Kankuro, Gaara y Zabuza. Sakura agarró la penúltima rosa y se mordió el labio nerviosa. En realidad, era una decisión relativamente fácil. Los únicos que quedaban eran Hidan, Lee, Kabuto y Toneri._

 _-Hidan.- Este sonrió caminando hasta a ella y la agarró de la cintura pegándose a ella para susurrarle al oído._

 _-Te estabas demorando. –La pelirosa sonrojada le dio la rosa y este le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios haciendo bufar a la mayoría de los hombres presentes._

* * *

-Odio a ese tipo.- Dijo Sai y todos estaban de acuerdo con él. Minato suspiró preocupado, su hija tendría que pasar más tiempo con ese hombre, que para nada le caía bien y Kushina dándose cuenta de lo tensó que estaba su esposo le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Ugh. No hagan eso mientras estoy presente.-Les dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos.

-Pero si casi le sacas la garganta a Hinata por la boca ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Shikamaru, haciéndolos reír a todos mientras la pareja se sonrojaba como nunca.

-¡Cállate, vago!

* * *

 _-Okay, chicos. Esta es la última rosa. –Jiraya miró a Sakura animándola a seguir._

 _-Primero, gracias a todos por venir.- La pelirosa miró a los tres que quedaban, viendo a dos de ellos nerviosos y a él otro con un brillo en los ojos que no supo interpretar. Le daba mala espina.- La última rosa será para…_

 _-Esperen… ¿Sakura, puedo hablar contigo? -Todos en shock miraron al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta del salón. Sakura conocía esa voz, por Dios, la reconocería donde fuera, pero no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, así que totalmente confundida volteó su mirada hacia la puerta._

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! –un grito en general se escuchó en el apartamento del rubio. Todos estaban en shock, no comprendían que demonios estaba sucediendo. Excepto Tenten, que veía el televisor con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Neji ahí? –Dijo Naruto con los ojos apuntó de salirse de su cabeza.

Esto se estaba complicando más.


	5. Confessions

**Guest:** You really should put your name on it, I wanna call you by your name xD And makes me happy that you like it and I hope you like this episode 3

 **LauraOropezax3:** *-* ¿Me extrañaste? Es una de las cosas más bonitas que he leído ;-;3 jajajajajaja si te hacen mucho bullying me dices y voy a los jodo a todos 3 Jajajaja ese el punto, que tengas tantos teams que te haga sufrir tener que escoger uno. Créeme, es difícil ver con quien quedará Sakura xD

 **aimiaika:** Gracias por comentar y me encanta que te encante xD3Lo que le dijo Sasori a Sakura lo sabrán cuando Sakura se reuná con Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten muajaja xD Y Neji, tiene un papel especial 3

 **Skipow:** Esta decidido eres mi hermana de otra madre 3 xD Lo estaba, llegue a mi casa como a las 3 después de haber tomado como desde las 7 xD Esta vuelta nada pero tenía ganas de escribir y terminé escribiendo el capítulo. Arriésgate, te llegó a la casa y nos vamos a beber xD Ayer no tuve internet en toda la casa así que escribí como dos capítulos así que no te preocupes no me desapareceré xD Yo te mandó a Kakashi, no te preocupes el te enseña anatomia 7u7 Awww, basta ya te quiero yo a ti 33 pondré KakaSaku en este capitulo solo por ti 3

 **AngelCaido13:** Probablemente si muajaja habrá mucha tensión. Cosas sucias probablemente xD

 **Akime Maxwell:** Gracias a ti por comentar, haces a una mujer feliz c:3

 **saynah:** Yo igual muero por el SasuSaku xD Malditos me hicieron sufrir por años. El beso de Sasukito lo pensé bastante y lo quise dejar así pequeño pero tierno así Sakura tendrá ganas de más besitos xD Hidan te ama xD Gracias a ti por comentar *-*

 **gabi:** Rin es el rayito de sol *-* Yo te lo mando no te preocupes así te cocina 3 Toneri es un puto :c Lo odio. Era imposible no poner a Neji, lo amo demasiado xD Awww *-* Mi fic esta enamorado de ti xD3

Eso fue todo xD Lo iba a subir ayer pero mi internet me odia y no quiso funcionar en toda el día aunque eso me ayudo a escribir dos capitulos xD pero aquí lo tienen hermosuras 3

 ** _Advertencias:_** Mucho OOC (como se puede notar), próximamente lemon

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao no Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios. (Ya quisiera)

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**

 ** _Problems_**

-Tenten, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Shikamaru había notado a Tenten sonriendo cuando Neji apareció y habían cortado a comerciales. Esa sonrisa indicaba que ella sabía algo que el resto no y a Shikamaru no le gustaba para nada no saber así que le dijo que lo ayudará en la cocina a traer más vino y cerveza. El castaño vio a Tenten intentar hacerse la desentendida.- No intentes engañarme, no funcionará conmigo.

La castaña suspiró sabiendo que aunque Shikamaru era vago, era en realidad un genio y no tenía otra opción más que decirle.- Neji me llamó hace unas horas y me dijo que no dejaría que Sakura estuviera sola en esa mansión así que llamó a Jiraya y le dijo que lo inscribiera como participante.

Decir que Shikamaru estaba en shock era lo mínimo. Había visto como la relación de esos dos había avanzado, por decirlo de una manera, y se volvían bastante cercanos, incluso había pensado que tal vez estaban saliendo sin que nadie lo supiera pero luego de conversar con Neji supo que en realidad solo eran amigos así que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿A Neji le gusta Sakura?- Preguntó más para sí mismo que para Tenten pero la castaña le respondió con voz burlona.

-¿Y se supone que tú eres el genio? Claro que a Neji le gusta Sakura, tonto. –Negó divertida y se llevó dos botellas de vino, dejando dos sixpack de cerveza sobre la mesa de la cocina y a Shikamaru en shock.

-¡Shika, apúrate que ya empezó!- El grito de su novia lo hizo salir del shock y agarrando los sixpacks fue hasta la sala para encontrar a Tenten mirándolo burlona. Suspirando se sentó al lado de su novia para ver como su mejor amiga iba a manejar todo este problema que se le armó.

..

..

 _-¿Neji? –Sakura no podía salir del shock, solo lo miraba, aquella sonrisa y esos ojos perla que la miraban divirtiéndose de su shock, maldito._

 _" **¿Qué demonios está haciendo Neji-Papirico aquí?**_ "

 ** _"_** _¿Puedes dejar de decirle así?"_

 ** _"¿Por qué? Si tú piensas que lo es."_**

 _"¡Claro que no! ¡Eso lo piensas tú!"_

 ** _"Cariño, somos la misma persona."_**

 _-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Le extendió la mano para que la tomará y Sakura sin dudarlo agarró la mano extendida y lo dejó guiarla hacia afuera del salón._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –Exclamó Itachi algo nervioso.- ¿Quién es ese?_

 _-Es Neji Hyuga. –Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la puerta por donde habían salido la pelirosa y ojiperla. La llegada del hombre lo puso algo ansioso, otro más a la lista de rivales, fantástico._

 _-Es cercano a Sakura. –Dijo Deidara con el ceño fruncido.- Y es el bachelor del 2010._

 _-¿Creen que solo venga a darle un consejo? –Preguntó Rin algo nervioso. Sakura no había dudado cuando el hombre había extendido su mano hacía ella, eso significaba que confiaba en él._

 _-Lo dudo. –Sasori se metió en la conversación, intentando parecer normal, cuando en realidad estaba muriéndose de nervios.- La manera en como la miró de arriba abajo no es de un amigo que viene a dar un consejo._

 _-Sasori tiene razón.- Dijo Oga acercándose a ellos.- Lo que no entiendo es que él era el bachelor, ¿no escogió a ninguna?_

 _-Sipe, pero si no estoy mal se separaron al año, mutuo acuerdo o algo así leí. –Dijo Gaara parándose al lado de Sasori._

..

..

Todos miraron a Tenten disimuladamente algo preocupados. Si, ellos terminaron hace cinco años y habían quedado como buenos amigos, pero ver a tu ex queriendo algo con una de tus mejores amigas no era fácil.

-Dejen de mirarme así.- Tenten los asustó haciendo que todos desviaran la mirada.- Estoy bien, es más yo fui la que convenció a Neji de ir.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Naruto mientras todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué harías eso, Tenten-chan? –Hinata la miró preocupada y está solo le sonrió sin la tristeza que todos esperaban encontrar.

-A Neji le gusta Sakura. Es diferente cuando esta con ella, más cálido, bromista, algo que nunca ha sido con nadie.- Tenten sonrió ampliamente mientras todos la miraron con tristeza.- En serio, basta con mirarme así. Ya superé a Neji. Hay… hay alguien que me gusta.- Se sonrojó susurrando lo último y antes de que la atacaran a preguntas, habló.- Les hablaré de él cuando Sakura esté presente, ahora presten atención. –señaló a la televisión que mostraba a Neji y Sakura mirándose en silencio y todos se acomodaron de nuevo, dejando el tema por el momento.

..

..

 _-¿Ahora si me dirás que haces aquí? –La pelirosa miró al hombre de ojos perlas con una pequeña sonrisa todavía con su mano entrelazada a la suya. Estaban a unos metros del salón, en la entrada de la mansión. Neji alzó la mano libre y acunó la mejilla rosada acariciándola con el pulgar. Sakura, sin evitarlo, cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano que la acariciaba sacándole una sonrisa a Neji._

 _-Quiero encontrar el amor también. –Sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa y lo miró, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.- Déjame participar, incluso si al final no me eliges, no me importa pero quiero estar aquí, intentar ganarte y protegerte._

 _-Neji...- Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañar. Ella no estaba esperando esto, no estaba esperándolo a él._

 _"¡Inner! ¿Dónde demonios estas cuando te necesito?"_

 ** _"Lo siento, aquí estoy. Estaba buscando… cosas."_**

 _"No me digas, no quiero saber tus cochinadas."_

 _" **Son las tuyas también."**_

 _"Cállate y ayúdame que no sé qué hacer."_

 ** _"¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Te gusta Neji, te gusta hablar con él, es malditamente sensual, le quieres chupar hasta lo que comió ayer…"_**

 _"Eso es asqueroso."_

 ** _"Lo que tú digas. El punto es que te gusta, solo dile que sí."_**

 _-¿Sakura? –Neji miró a la mujer frente a él. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos haciendo algunas muecas mientras pensaba, parecía estar peleando con ella misma. Lo que Neji no sabía era que lo que dijo era correcto. Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, más bien, echada de sus pensamientos y miró a él hombre frente a ella._

 _-Si.- Neji la miró confundido con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que no oía más nada._

 _-¿Qué? –Preguntó en un susurró pegando su frente con la de Sakura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Te dejó participar.- Sakura dijo intentando regular su corazón y su respiración. Tener a Neji tan cerca hacía que sus piernas temblarán. Neji sonrió y soltando la mano de la pelirosa, pasó sus brazos por su cintura pegándola a él._

 ** _"¡Bésame estúpido ciego! ¡Bésame hasta que se me caigan las bragas de tanta humedad!"_**

 _Sakura se sonrojo tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a desmayar, se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho en su vida pasada para tener una voz tan malditamente pervertida en su cabeza. Neji la miró divertido, su sonrojo era uno de los placeres de la vida. Quería besarla, en serio que sí, pero sentía que tal vez no era el momento, así que se alejó lentamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

 _-Deberíamos regresar. Ellos están esperando.- Neji dijo lo último con tono de enojo que le sacó una sonrisa a Sakura.- No te preocupes, el que te complace está en la casa.- Sakura rio a carcajadas recordando el mensaje de texto que le había mandado antes de que la primera limosina llegará._

-Oh mi Ryan Gosling.- dijo Temari y Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa. Neji no era bueno coqueteando o diciendo lo que siente pero maldición, le había salido perfecto, Sakura hasta se sonrojo como nunca.

-No sabía que Neji fuera tan apasionado.- Dijo Kushina mirando con emoción al televisor.

-Hasta yo estoy sorprendida.- Dice Hinata con un sonrojo por la escena de su hermano con su mejor amiga, nunca había visto a Neji de esa manera.

-Si Neji está ahí, yo también puedo entrar. –Kakashi agarró su teléfono con la intensión de llamar a Jiraya cuando un control remoto lo noqueó.

-¡Jamás dejaré que perviertas a mi bebe! –Minato miró con fastidió al hombre tirado en el suelo con una marca de control remoto en su frente.

-¡Papá! –Gritó Naruto sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Lo va a defender? ¿A Kakashi? -¡Me vas a dañar el control, Dattebayo!- Kushina se golpeó la frente con su mano cuando vio a su marido disculpándose con su hijo. Sus hombres eran un par de idiotas.

..

..

 _Sakura entró hablando y sonriendo con Neji, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedarán mirando nerviosos a lo que diría la pelirosa. Esta miró a Neji y le susurró que se pusiera junto al resto, a lo que el ojiperla asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios sacando gruñidos de los demás. El ojiperla caminó sonriendo arrogantemente a los demás hasta quedar al lado de un frustrado Deidara. Escucharon la voz de Jiraya y todos prestaron atención a lo que él decía._

 _-Como pueden ver, se ha realizado una adición al grupo de último momento.- Dijo Sakura suspiró nerviosa mirando el rostro de cada uno de los presentes.- Así que Sakura tendrá que decidir entre Toneri, Lee, Kabuto y Neji. Así que Sakura, ¿a quién le darás la rosa?_

 _Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Sakura haciéndola sentir más nerviosa. Agarró la rosa con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se quitaba el cabello de los ojos._

 _-Okay, primero que todas gracias por venir. –Dijo Sakura sonando nerviosa. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir ganas de caminar hacia ella y secuestrarla para que no tuviera que seguir aquí.- La última rosa es para… Neji. –Le dio una sonrisa al castaño que camino hacia ella, agarró la rosa y la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa. Sakura sonrió tiernamente y llevó una mano al largo cabello castaño del hombre que la abrazaba y lo acarició haciendo que el castaño suspirará._

 _Los presentes miraban celosos el intercambio. Había tanta confianza y cariño en esos dos y cada uno quería tener esa clase de relación con la pelirosa que se había calado en los pensamientos de cada uno de los hombres presentes._

 _-Ajem… Me ha dado mucha tos últimamente.- Dijo Jiraya cuando vio la mirada que le dio Sakura mientras se separaba de Neji.- Okay, lo siento mucho hasta aquí llega su viaje. Tienen tiempo de despedirse._

 _Lee se despidió de todos y llegó a donde Sakura para abrazarla y le sonrió diciéndole que no había problema. Ninguno quería despedirse de Kabuto y mucho menos de Toneri, a todos le caían mal esos dos. Excepto a Hidan que parecía llevarse bien con ellos, se acercó a Kabuto y se despidió de él mientras Toneri se perdía entre las habitaciones._

 _"Confesionario"_

 _-¡Lo escogió a él antes de a mí!- Toneri estaba furioso, empezó a tirar los arreglos de las mesas que estaban a su alrededor.- ¡Esa estúpida! ¡Ya lo verá!_

 _.._

 _.._

-¡Si la toca está muerto! –Grita Kakashi con una bolsa de hielo en la frente. Se había despertado cuando Neji le dio un beso a Sakura en la comisura de los labios y decir que al pobre enmascarado casi le da un infarto es decir poco.

-¡Le dijo estúpida a mi hermanita/bebe! –Gritaron Minato y Naruto al tiempo mientras Kushina veía con odio al televisor. Shikamaru estaba enojado y Temari lo tomaba del brazo para que no se levantará y fuera hasta la mansión a matar a ese idiota. Sai tenía a Ino al teléfono y se podían escuchar los gritos de la rubia sin ni siquiera estar en alta voz.

- ** _¡Llega a tocar a mi pelirosa y juró que le cortó el pene!_** –Gritó Ino en el teléfono y Sai decidió que era mejor ponerla en alta voz que quedarse sordo.

-Cariño, por favor cálmate.- Dijo Sai con voz tranquila aunque por dentro quería ir a joder a ese idiota. Nadie insultaba a la fea además de él.

 ** _-¡Cariño tu pene!_** \- Gritó Ino haciendo reír a todos, aplacando un poco la tensión de la sala.- **_¡No me toques que voy a ir a partir el pene en dos!_** –Miraron al teléfono escuchando a Ino pelear con alguien mientras este decía _"Señorita, cálmese por favor. ¡Señorita! ¡No tire ese jarrón!"_. A Shikamaru se le hizo imposible aguantar la risa imaginando a Ino golpeando a todos los productores y todos empezaron a reír con él.

Con los gritos de Ino en el fondo, todos se concentraron de nuevo en la televisión frente a ellos.

..

..

 _Toneri caminaba con las manos hechas puño y de una patada abrió la puerta haciendo saltar a todos los presentes y los miró a todos con odio en especial a la única mujer de la habitación._

 _-Pero ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- Le dijo Sakura al peliblanco mirándolo con enojo. Oh no, ese idiota no iba a venir a la sala a ser un maldito escándalo. Sobre su cadáver ese idiota iba a golpear a alguien._

 _-¡Eres una zorra! ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a hablar conmigo y me hechas sin razón! ¡Y elegiste a los estúpidos Uchihas, Sabakus y ahora un imbécil Hyuga! –Le gritó el peliblanco acercándose a ella._

 _-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Y no me digne a hablar contigo por la simple razón de que odio la violencia sin razón.- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y caminó hacia a él. El idiota cree que porque es berrinchudo ella le tendría miedo._

 ** _"¡Parteémosle la puta madre al imbécil!"_**

 _-Excepto si es Naruto…-Aunque el ojiplata susurró, todos lo escucharon. Sakura no pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció en su cara y los demás rieron._

 _-Cállate, maldito.- Le dijo a ojiplata que río fuerte haciendo enojar más a Toneri. Sakura miró al peliblanco.- Entiendo que tengas un enamoramiento con los Uchihas, Sabakus y Hyugas, quiero decir, quien no.- Los miró sonriendo y les guiñó.- Ahora, si eres tan amable, vete a las buenas. No me hagas sacarte a las malas.- Las palabras dichas por Sakura lo hicieron enojar y le lanzó un golpe directo a la cara haciendo a todos gritar pero antes de siquiera estar cerca de su cara, Sakura lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo perder aire y aullar de dolor para que después Sakura le diera otro puñetazo pero esta vez en la mejilla, noqueándolo._

 _Todos miraron en shock, menos Neji, haciendo nota de mental de nunca hacer enojar a la pelirosa si no querían morir._

 _.._

 _.._

-Estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña.- Lloró Minato mirando al televisor mientras Naruto solo asentía diciendo: _"Mi hermana es la mejor, dattebayo."_

-¿Ves, Shika? Te dije que estaría bien.-Dijo Temari a su novio dándole un beso en los labios.

-De cualquier manera me quedaré a esperarla.- Le dijo Shikamaru abrazándola por los hombros para morderle el labio haciéndola gemir.

-¡Les prestó el cuarto! –Les dijo Kushina riendo.

-Deberías, están que se dan aquí mismo.- Dijo Tsunade sonriendo pervertidamente mientras Kakashi decía algo como: " _Que hagan todo el Icha Icha"._

-Nunca había visto a Sakura golpear a nadie. Temó por la vida de Sasuke, es un idiota y la hará enojar.- Dijo Fugaku con voz preocupada mientras Mikoto lo miraba divertida.

-No se preocupe, Fugaku-san. Sakura lo pondrá en línea recta y no lo dejará moverse.- Le dijo Tenten haciéndolo reír.

-Me imagine cosas que no debía con lo de línea recta.- Dijo Tsunade limpiándose la nariz mientras Naruto gritaba: _"¡Pervertida!"_ y Minato gritaba: _"¡Mi hija es monja!"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar. –Le dijo Sasuke parándose a un lado de ella, viendo como esta abría y cerraba el puño con el que había golpeado a Toneri. Esta lo miró y le sonrió mientras los guardias se llevaban a un desmayado Toneri._

 _-No te preocupes, te lo recordaré.- le contestó la pelirosa y Sasuke le agarró la mano derecha viendo los nudillos rojos de la pelirosa.- Tenía una cara dura. –Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla y luego se carcajeó haciéndola reír con él. El resto miraba el intercambio entre los dos, sin saber muy bien que hacer pero ardiendo de celos._

 _Sasuke se llevó la mano de Sakura a los labios y le dio un par de besos en los nudillos, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la medula, demonios, hasta tenía el cuello ardiendo._

 ** _"Mierda, recuérdame por qué demonios Naruto le dice cubito de hielo. Si está más caliente que el desierto del Sahara."_**

 _"No tengo ni idea, pero... creo que me gusta mucho."_

 ** _"Si no te gustará, serías lesbiana."_**

 _Jiraya interrumpió el momento llegando con un par de meseros que llevaban bandejas con copas de champaña. Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a los demás y agarraron una copa cada uno._

 _-Les quería agradecer a cada uno por venir.-Les sonrió mirándolos fijamente.- Hoy será la primera noche en la que vivirán juntos así que brindo por ustedes y compórtense.- todos chocaron copas entre ellos riendo y tomaron un poco de champaña.- Antes de irme, pueden hacer una pregunta que entre todos y tendré que responderla._

 _Todos se alejaron para hablar entre ellos y luego de un minuto llegaron con la pregunta. Sasori salió al frente del grupo y sonriendo la miró._

 _-Espero no te importe, pero la pregunta tiene cuatro partes.- La miró sonriendo y Sakura se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que estaba bien.-Las primeras dos partes son edad en la que diste tu primer beso y nombre de esa persona._

 _.._

 _.._

Minato miró el televisor y se tapó los oídos. Para él, su hija era virgen de todos lados y así se quedaría hasta que muriera, no quería saber nada.

Kushina miró a Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados, se había puesto anormalmente nervioso con esa preguntar.

 _.._

 _.._

 _-Oh, no es una mala pregunta pero van a ocasionar que mi padre lo mate.- Les sonrió divertida y vio que realmente querían saber.- Okay, les diré fue un amigo de mi padre cuando tenía catorce._

..

..

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios fue capaz de profanar a mi bebita?! –Gritó haciendo a todos saltar, maldición, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado.

-¡Un pervertido beso a mi hermanita! –Naruto también estaba enojado, y todos los presentes suspiraron mientras que Shikamaru, quien además de las chicas, era el único que sabía quién era, miraba a Kakashi con lastima.

 _.._

 _.._

 _-¿Amigo de tu padre? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Preguntó Oga con curiosidad._

 _-Es diez años mayor que yo. –Les dijo la pelirosa después de pensar un poco._

 _-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Neji, por fin sabría quien se dignó a quitarle la virginidad de los labios a su pelirosa._

 _Sakura lo miró y sonrió. Neji había intentado sacarle por años el nombre de esa persona. – Kakashi._

 _-¡¿Ese maldito pervertido?!- Gritó Deidara y todos la miraron sorprendidos, obviamente conocían a Kakashi, era un empresario bastante reconocido y solo mirarlos tan sorprendidos hacía reír a Sakura._

 _.._

 _.._

-Tu… estas… ¡Muerto! –Naruto y Minato se levantaron para tirarse encima de Kakashi quien estaba corriendo hacia la puerta pero no lo logró, todos lo miraron con lastima y por unos largos minutos lo único que se escuchó en el apartamento eran chillidos de Kakashi y golpes.

..

..

 _-Sipe, ese mismo. Aunque fue beneficioso, lo vi sin la máscara.- Les dijo mientras todos la miraban interesados.- Es bastante atractivo._

 ** _"¿Bastante atractivo? Esta que se pudre de lo bueno. Hasta nuestras primeras fantasías fueron con él"_**

 _Sakura se sonrojo levemente al pensar en las primera fantasías sexuales que tuvo en su vida y en la mayoría aparecía el hombre enmascarado. -¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?_

 _-Tu primera vez, con quien y a qué edad._

 _La pelirosa se puso un poco nerviosa, sus amigas sabían quién era pero nadie más que ellas y el implicado sabían. Todos se veían bastante interesados en saber la respuesta así que no tuvo más opción que responder._

 _.._

 _.._

Kakashi estaba tirado en la esquina del departamento con moretones en todo el cuerpo mientras que unos satisfechos Naruto y Minato estaban ya sentados en el sofá. Se sentían bastante confiados, Sakura no pudo haber tenido su primera vez sin que ellos lo supieran, oh, si supieran.

-Esto va a ser problemático.- Suspiró mirando a Naruto y Minato mientras Tenten y Hinata asintieron.

-No creo que esos dos vayan a manejar bien la noticia.- sonrió divertida mientras Tsunade ríe.

-Siento que ustedes saben quién es, ¿cierto?- Les dijo la rubia divertida pero con curiosidad.

-Obvio.- Le dijo Tenten con orgullo pero miró con lastima a Minato y Naruto, esos dos tenían cara de creer que Sakura era virgen.

..

..

 _-Maldición. –Maldijo la pelirosa riendo nerviosamente por las miradas fijas en ella.- Mi primera vez fue a los dieciséis._

 _-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Sasuke sin evitarlo, quería saber su nombre para poder romperle la cara._

 _-Con…- Sakura miró a Neji algo nerviosa y este la miró entrecerrando los ojos.- Maldita sea, no puedo decirlo._

 _-¿Fue con Neji? –Le preguntó Itachi notando como está lo había mirado._

 _-Conmigo no fue. Nos conocemos desde siempre pero sé que no fue conmigo, lo recordaría.- Miró a Sakura esperando a que respondiera._

 _-Fue con… -Colocó la copa de champaña en la mesa cerca de ellos.- Shikamaru.- Y luego de decirlo salió corriendo dejando a un Neji enojado y el resto sorprendidos._

 _-Con el vago. ¡Con el maldito vago! –Neji no se lo creía. Fue con Shikamaru. Con el novio de Temari. Con su amigo. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Se escuchó una voz que decía: Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo._

 _.._

 _.._

Shikamaru estaba detrás de Temari, escondiéndose de la golpiza que le iban a dar Kakashi, Minato y Naruto. Esos tres le estaban gritando tantos insultos que no lograba entender ninguno, Dios que problemático era esto.

-No es tan vago después de todo. –Fugaku rio como si fuera el mejor chiste que había hecho en su vida, que hizo que Mikoto y Kushina rodaran los ojos y que los dos rubios y el peligris lo miraran con odio.

-Así que fue por eso que me preguntaste sobre sexo aquella vez.- dijo pensativa avivando la rabia que los dos rubios sentían mientras le gritaban _¡Morirás!_ a Shikamaru y el peligris le gritaba _¡Vago pervertido!_ Vaya, ironía.- Ya cálmense.

-Deberían estar relajados sabiendo que Sakura tuvo su primera vez con alguien que la respeta y que la cuida.- Los regaño Kushina.

-Es cierto. –Ayudo Tsunade pero lo que diría después no ayudaría en nada.- Le mojaron y rompieron la arepa pero al menos fue Shikamaru. Estoy segura que fue un buen polvo.

-Oh por Dios.- Dijo Tenten poniendo una mano en su cara mientras Hinata se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello y Temari y Mikoto reían como nunca.

-Tsunade.- la llamó su mejor amiga. Kushina miró con cansancio.- Cállate.

-¡Temari! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada cuando el vago se acostó con una de tus mejores amigas?! –Le gritó Naruto enojado haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-Pues fácil. Fue antes de conocernos. Ellos dos me explicaron que querían perder la virginidad con alguien en que confiarán y que mejor que su mejor amigo. Y los conozco y confió en ambos y sé que se aman pero como mejores amigos no como hombre y mujer.- Dijo Temari con voz tranquila mientras Shikamaru le daba besos en el cuello, orgulloso de la mujer que era su novia.

Lo dicho por Temari hizo que Minato, Naruto y Kakashi se quedarán en silencio pensando.

 _Es mejor el vago que el pervertido de Kakashi._ \- pensaron los dos rubios y con un suspiró se sentaron.

 _Yo quería ser su primera vez._ \- pensó Kakashi sentándose con un aura depresiva.

Shikamaru al vez parecían no estar enojados, se relajó y decidió sentarse, lo más lejos posible de esos tres, obviamente, por si se arrepentían. No tenía ganas de morir hoy.

Aunque presentía que Neji lo buscaría en su casa, menos mal que dormiría donde Sakura. Ella tenía que protegerlo, era su culpa. Sacando su teléfono le mando un mensaje.

..

..

Sakura había corrido como si de su vida se tratará. Le daba gracias al cielo que Neji no pudiera salir de la mansión porque si pudiera, Shikamaru ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra. Llegó a donde estaba Ino mirándola con una sonrisa burlona y suspiró.

-Sai me llamó. Tu papá y Naruto casi matan a Kakashi a golpes y luego los tres casi golpean a Shikamaru pero Temari lo arregló.- Le informó la rubia a la pelirosa mientras está ultima revisaba su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje en WhatsApp.

-Bueno, al menos podrán seguir teniendo sexo.- Se burló Sakura haciendo reír a Ino, mientras abría el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 ** _Vago._**

 ** _-Hoy voy a dormir en tu departamento. No acepto un no por respuesta. Después de todos es tu culpa que mi vida esté en peligro. 00:23_**

 ** _-¿Neji no puede salir, verdad? Dime que no, porque si lo hace me matará. 00:24_**

 _-Jajajaja, no puede salir. Y está bien, puedes quedarte en mi departamento. Yo te protegeré, amiga. 00:24_

 ** _-Estás muy graciosa hoy [Cara enojada] 00:25_**

 _-Siempre cariño. ¿Vemos Deadpool de nuevo hoy? [Emoji de las manos juntas] 00:25_

 ** _-Siempre. 00:25_**

 _-Parecemos los de bajo la misma estrella. [Emoji riendo] 00:26_

 ** _-Deja de coquetear conmigo, Hazel. 00:26_**

 ** _-Te esperó, no te demores. 00:26_**

Sakura sonrió divertida. Shikamaru era, es y será siempre su mejor amigo. Era un idiota, y lo amaba por eso. Con él se sentía libre de bromear con lo que sea, sentía que podía ser ella misma, que podía sacar ese lado pervertido que solo los más cercanos conocían. Temari se ganó la lotería con ese tonto. Ino miró a Sakura y luego leyó los mensajes en el teléfono de está y río.

-Luego preguntan porque pienso que tienen algo.- Sakura miró mal a la rubia, que alzando las manos se rindió.- Era broma, era broma. Se aman como hermanos y él es capaz de ponerse en cuatro por Temari.

Sakura sonrió burlona.- No es como si ya no lo hubiera hecho. –Y dicho eso camino hasta la limosina que las había traído con Ino detrás preguntándole como sabía eso.

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

Shikamaru se apoyó contra la puerta del departamento de Sakura, después de haber besado a Temari como si no hubiera mañana y haberla dejado ir con Tenten a tener una pijamada en el departamento que él y Temari compartían juntos. Sonrió leyendo el último mensaje de la pelirosa de hace unos veinte minutos que decía " ** _Ya voy en camino"_**.

-Definitivamente le diré que me dé otra copia de sus llaves.- Murmuró suspirando mientras estiraba la pierna derecha.

-Siempre las terminas botando. –Shikamaru alzó la mirada y vio a Sakura frente a él sonriendo burlona. Se veía hermosa y estaba seguro que si no estuviera enamorado de Temari, lo estaría de ella.

-Solo bote una y ya se convierte en siempre.- Le dice con un puchero haciendo reír a Sakura mientras está sacaba las llaves del bolso donde estaban las ropas con las que había ido a la peluquería y abrió la puerta.

-Saca las llaves y cierra la puerta.- Le ordenó la pelirosa, sacándose los tacones y haciendo un sonido de satisfacción cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-Yes, ma'am.- Le dijo el castaño como si de un ballet se tratará y Sakura sonrió.- No deberías hacer esos sonidos alrededor de un hombre mujer. –Se burló mientras cerraba la puerta dejando la llave en la mesa que estaba al lado está. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yo no veo ningún hombre aquí.- Le regresó la burla haciéndolo bufar.- Eres prácticamente una mujer.

-Mujer problemática. Me bajas el autoestimas después de que me hechas a la boca de los lobos.- Dramatiza agarrando una cerveza del refrigerador haciendo reír a Sakura.

-Deja el drama amiga y bájame la corredera. Quiero ponerme mi pijama. – Le dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose de espalda. Este bajó la corredera notando el sujetador de encaje negro que adornaba la espalda cremosa. Sakura le dijo gracias y caminó hasta su cuarto mientras Shikamaru sacaba una bolsa de frituras y un par de cervezas más y las dejó en la mesa de la sala para después dirigirse al televisor y poner la película.

Sakura salió utilizando una short de pijama y una camisa grande de hombre, de Naruto para ser más exactos. Tenía camisas de todos sus amigos que alguna vez se habían quedado en departamento y las usaba de pijama. Tenía de Neji, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru y todos ellos y sus amigas lo sabían así que no era la gran cosa para Temari, Ino o Tenten, cuando está era novia de Neji. Sakura se lanzó al sofá a un lado de Shikamaru y cuando se acomodó, Shikamaru le dio play.

..

..

Ino había terminado asistiendo a la súper pijamada en el departamento de Temari. Está escuchó que tenían cerveza, chuchería y no verían ninguna película de acción si no películas románticas, ah su sueño.

-Hinata no vino porque estaba teniendo sexo con Naruto.- Dijo Ino haciendo reír a Tenten y a Temari.

-Yo prácticamente eché a Shikamaru para poder tener una noche de chicas cursis. –Dijo divertida Temari.

-Y obvio Sakura no está en ese grupo. Desgraciada nos haría ver películas de acción o terror. –Se queja Tenten mientras Ino asentía dándole la razón.

-Oye Temari.- La llamó Ino y está la miró. – ¿No te molesta que Shikamaru duerma en el mismo departamento que Sakura? digo ella es una mujer bastante atractiva y él es un hombre.- Vio a Temari frunciendo el ceño y rápidamente agregó.- Sé que Sakura preferiría cortarse una teta y comérsela antes de lastimarte pero quería saber cómo te sentías.

Temari suspiró entendiendo la pregunta de Ino y respondió.- Al principio si me molestaba y mucho. Esos dos son muy cercanos, tuvieron sexo y no cualquier sexo pero su primera vez. Me daba muchos celos como hablaban. –Suspiró tomando un tragó de cerveza mientras Ino solo asentía dándole a entender que podía seguir hablando. –Pero luego me di cuenta que esos dos son mejores amigos, casi hermanos. –Sonrió suavemente.- Y sé que ninguno haría algo para lastimarme.

Ino sonrió. Temari era la más madura de todas.- A veces me daban celos que Sai pase tiempo con Sakura. –Confesó Ino avergonzada sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas.- Sé que Sakura jamás se metería con Sai y Sai no se metería con Sakura. Demonios, Sakura ni siquiera lo ve como hombre. –Ríe sintiéndose un poco estúpida mientras Tenten le sonríe.- Pero a veces sentía que tal vez él se iba a enamorar de ella. Luego pasó un año, dos años y eso nunca pasó y entendí que era una estúpida por pensar eso.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo.- Les dijo Tenten sonriendo con nostalgia.- Neji no era muy cariñoso pero con Sakura era menos frio y luego terminamos, en buenos términos y esos dos se volvieron inseparables.

-¿Cómo paso eso? Todavía no sé cómo. –Le preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Fue el segundo año después de haber terminado. Neji estaba algo celoso por verme con otro hombre y Sakura lo golpeó por idiota.- Tenten río y Temari e Ino sonrieron pensando que eso era algo que Sakura haría.- Y luego de eso, empezaron a hablar más seguido y se volvieron uno. Después de un tiempo pude notar que Neji era mucho más abierto con ella que con cualquiera y como éramos amigos y ya no sentía nada por Neji más que amistad, lo convencí de que me contará lo que sentía por ella. –Les contó mientras ellas la miraban interesadas.- Y me contó que le gustaba y después de años lo convencí de que entrará al programa ya que solo no iba a hacer nada.

-Tenten ¿no te duele? –Preguntó Temari mientras Ino la miraba preocupada.

-No. Ya te dije que no siento nada más que amistad por Neji. –Les sonrió calmándolas.- Ahora vamos a embriagarnos, mujeres. –Las dos rubias gritaron _"¡Si!"_ Y empezaron a tomar.

..

..

La película había acabado hace unos diez minutos y Shikamaru había decidido ver que había en el televisor. Bajó la mirada a su regazó y sonrió divertido viendo a Sakura durmiendo. Debía estar cansada con tanto hombre persiguiéndola. Recordó su tiempo en el programa y río, esas semanas fueron un desastre. Aburrido y con sueño apagó el televisor y cargó a la pelirosa en sus brazos hasta su cuarto y la dejo del lado derecho de la cama doble, cubrirla con una sábana y tirarse del lado izquierdo cubriéndose con su propia sabana. Sakura abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Shikamaru haciéndolo sonreír. _Esa idiota._ Luego de eso, se quedó dormido.

Sería un día largo.

..

..

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró la hora. **_07:15._** Todavía tenía tiempo de quedarse en la cama quince minutos más. Bajó la mirada a la mujer pelinegra desnuda entre sus brazos y sonrió tiernamente acariciando la piel de su espalda sintió como está se erizaba y soltaba un gemido. Ese sonido hizo que su miembro palpitara y un gruñido involuntario saliera de la garganta del rubio despertando a la pelinegra que lo miró confundida para después sentir el miembro duro de su novio en su pierna y se sonrojo.

-Hinata… Tenemos quince minutos y espero utilizarlos todos. –Le dijo el rubio con la pupilas dilatas al límite y la voz más profunda de lo normal. Hinata gimoteó cuando sintió la mano del rubio acariciar su seno desnudo y besar su cuello.

Esto era una buena manera de empezar el día.

..

..

 _"Esta es la peor manera de empezar el día"_

Sakura miró a su mejor amigo, este le estaba apretando el trasero gimiendo " _Temari, Temari"_ mientras sentía como el miembro " ** _Gran miembro"_** _"No empieces",_ de su mejor amigo en la cadera. Esa no era la manera de levantarse. Esa era la manera número uno de " **¿Cómo tener un trauma?".**

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Maldito, estas violándome la cadera! –Lo golpeó fuerte en la cara haciendo que este saltara asustado y se cayera de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! –Shikamaru miró a Sakura que tenía cara de fastidió y que le señaló la parte baja de sus pantalones. El castaño abrió los ojos en sorpresa encontrando su miembro duro y miró a Sakura que lo miraba con odio y sin evitarlo se echó a reír tan fuerte que no podía respirar y Sakura solo pudo sonreír divertida.

_Ve a darte una ducha fría, haré el desayuno. –La pelirosa se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Desde el pasillo gritó. -¡Si te masturbas en mi ducha, la lavas maldito desgraciado!- Shikamaru rio y Sakura no pudo evitar carcajearse desde el pasillo. _Ese estúpido._

..

..

La pelirosa corrió buscando una toalla. Shikamaru se había ido hace una hora y ella se metió a bañar. Saldría con las chicas en menos de una hora pero alguien había decidido ir a su apartamento. Los golpees en la puerta volvieron y Sakura se envolvió en su casi minúscula toalla y abrió la puerta.

-Si me vas a abrir la puerta así siempre, creo que vendré todos los días.- Kakashi la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo debajo de la máscara. Sakura rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? Me sorprende no verte muerto.- Se burló la pelirosa agarrando fuerte su toalla. No último que quería era quedar desnuda frente a Kakashi. El peligris bajo su máscara y le sonrió acercándose a ella lentamente haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

" ** _Oh, Kami. Creó que nuestras fantasías de que nos dé duro se harán realidad."_**

Sakura ignoró a la voz molesta en su cabeza y miró a Kakashi que estaba a una nariz de distancia de ella, dándole esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Maldito.

-No deberías abrir la puerta así, a un hombre, Sakura.- Le habló al oído y mordió el lóbulo de este haciéndola erizar. Sakura sintió los dedos de Kakashi recorrer su clavícula y la pelirosa tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar de un sonido de satisfacción. El teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar haciéndola reaccionar empujando a Kakashi y agarrando su teléfono, lo miró respirando agitadamente.

-Deberías irte. Tengo que arreglarme para salir con Ino.- Le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, haciendo sonreír a Kakashi. Sakura lo maldijo en su mente, últimamente había estado haciendo eso, teniendo contacto con ella, besando su cuello y haciéndola excitar.

 _"Estúpido."_

 ** _"Si dices que no te mojas con él, estarías mintiendo"_**

 _"Debí haber ido al psiquiatra cuando tuve la oportunidad."_

Kakashi miró a Sakura. Demonios, estaba apuntó de quitarle esa toalla, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor como nunca nadie lo había hecho pero tenía que calmarse. No podía actuar tan osado, Sakura le patearía el trasero sin pensarlo, así que la miro sonriendo, se subió la máscara y abrió la puerta. –Volveré.-Río y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Sakura hubiera bufado y se hubiera burlado de su pobre imitación de Terminator si no estuviera apuntó de desmayarse. Odiaba a Kakashi, maldito. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y Sakura contesto.

-Si, Ino ya voy.- dijo la pelirosa caminando hasta su cuarto con el teléfono en la oreja.- Si, sí. Tuve… un pequeño contratiempo.

 _"Estúpidos hombres."_


	6. First dates Parte I

**Sue:** I have plan for those two, so don't worry xD ShikaTema and SaiIno are fucking beautiful I'm so happy that you enjoy it *-* and I seriously hope you like this chapter You aren't bothering me, so don't worry. And I don't know yet xD I probably gonna make you guys decide :3 and I get you, SasuSaku it's my trash

 **Emma3mikan:** Well, here you have. I hope you like it xD

 **gabi:** *-* Haces a una mujer feliz Los vagos y pervertidos son listos porque necesitan pensar para salvarse xD Inner y Tsunade son almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas en la otra vida #AcciónPoeticaFanfic2016 xD Escribí a Fugaku pensando un poco en mi papá, es serio y seco pero conmigo es jodon y me hace bullying xD Espero que te guste el capitulo mujer *-*

 **LauraOropezax3:** Habrá más KakaSaku no te preocupes x'D En realidad no había pensado mucho en el KakaSaku pero cuando lo escribí fue como una llamada del cielo xD Tenía que poner ShikaSaku, me he obsesionado con ellos ultimamente idk jajajaja y habrá RinSaku y GaaSaku hoy así que no te preocupes. Me alegra que te guste *-* Lo se, Minato y Naruto son la cosa más helmosa de la vida (?) y no habrá LeeTen así que no te preocupes xD

 **ferchan96:** ¡Basta que lloro de felicidad! ;-; Me alegra que te guste. El infierno hace fiesta si vamos xD ¡Lo se! Maldita suertuda, ya quisiera ser ella.

 **Skipow:** Jajajajajaja y si fuera un contratiempo, es uno bien sexy. Aww mi hermana del alma sonríe conmigo , es hermoso;-; Jajajajajaja estoy esperando el privado mujer, para agregarte a facebook xD Y soy de Colombia, y no te preocupes, entendí todo lo que dijiste. Tengo amigas chilenas y se me pegaron varias cosas como wea, weon, chucha xD Se simia, así puedo hablar a lo simio Colombiano jajajajajaj. Y obvio que tenía que leer tu fic, es genial *-* Puto Madara :c

 **Akime Maxwell:** No pude evitarlo, tenía que poner que le gustaba Sakura, es como una ley xD

 **NSTF:** Jajajajajajajajajaja no pude evitarlo, se me salió lo colombiana. #ArepaForTheWin

 **Guest:** Ya mismo xD

Buenas hermosuras. Me demore un poco en regresar bcs mi papá anda con la menopausia y se puso a cambiar toda la casa. Así que me tuve que mudar a donde mi hermana hasta que terminen todo y como me toca ayudarla con el juancho aka mi sobrino no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, pero ya volví mis corazones xD espero que les guste.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Mucho OOC (como se puede notar), próximamente lemon, lime.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao no Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios. (Ya quisiera)

* * *

 **Capítulo seis.**

 ** _First dates parte I_**

-¡Frentona! –Sakura sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga atrapándola en un monstruoso abrazo que no la dejaba respirar.

-¡Maldita cerda! ¡Tu culo pesa!- La rubia dejó de abrazar a la pelirosa haciendo un puchero mientras las otras chicas se acercaban riendo a saludarla.- ¡Mis bellezas!- Sakura las abrazó fuerte dándoles un beso sonoro en la mejilla mientras Ino la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Saku! –Temari río fuerte cuando Sakura la nalgueó y luego le guiñó el ojo. Luego de saludarse, decidieron sentarse en una mesa ubicada cerca de la ventana del café.

-¿Por qué a ellas las saludas mejor que a mí?- Le dijo Ino a Sakura con un puchero haciendo a Sakura reír.

-Aw, no te preocupes cerda. Tú eres mi perra principal. –La pelirosa riendo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Dejemos los celos un minuto.- Dijo Tenten para después mirar a Sakura.- ¿A qué horas tienes que volver a la mansión? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Sakura suspira nerviosa y Hinata pone una mano sobre su hombre, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La pelirosa mira el reloj de su teléfono **_08:50_** – Tengo que estar en la mansión a las 11, hoy empiezan las citas. –Suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello. Sería un largo día.- Necesito escoger a cinco de los trece para ir a una cita grupal y a uno para ir a una cita individual y no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer. –La pelirosa dio un suspiró frustrado.- Y todo es tu culpa, maldita cerda.- Miró con fastidio a la rubia que le mando una sonrisa culpable mientras sus otras tres amigas la miraban con algo de lastima.

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte a escoger, Sakura-chan. –Habló tímidamente Hinata dándole una sonrisa de ánimo. Sakura adoraba a la pelinegra o " _La diosa tetona"_ como su Inner la llamaba desde que la conoció. Era la mejor cuñada que una mujer podría pedir.

-Hinata.- miró a la pelinegra seriamente mientras un mesero se acercaba a ellas.- Te amo, diosa tetona. –Sus amigas rieron lo más fuerte que pudieron mientras Hinata se sonrojaba tan fuerte que por un momento pensaron que se desmayaría. El mesero llegó frente a ellas y las miró con una sonrisa seductora, pero a la vez confundido por las risas de las mujeres frente a él.

-Buenos días, hermosas.- El mesero sonrió y las chicas dejaron de reírse para mirarlo.- ¿Qué les puedo servir?

Cada una ordenó algo liguero que comer y un café, a lo que el mesero sonrió de nuevo y se alejó.

-Okay, Hina dijo que me ayudarían así que empecemos. –Sacó de su bolso una especie de cuaderno y un lapicero y escribió _Cita grupal._ -Son cinco y nosotras somos cinco, así que cada una dirá un nombre. Yo empiezo. Rin –Sakura escribió el nombre justo debajo del título.

-Buen inició. Me gusta el chico, es súper tierno.- Dice Tenten con ojos brillantes mientras todas sonreían dándole la razón.- ¡Mi turno! Mmm, Oga. –Todas asintieron estando de acuerdo con la decisión.

-¡Sigo yo! –Dice Ino emocionada. Obviamente iba a decir el nombre de Deidara, secretamente, no tan secreto, quería que su mejor amiga y su hermano estuvieran juntos después de haberlos visto interactuar.- Obviamente Deidara.

-Ino tiene conflicto de Intereses.-Temari ríe después de haber dicho eso haciendo reí a Sakura, que había escrito el nombre de Deidara debajo de el de Oga.

-¡Cállate Temari! Que probablemente tú dirás el nombre de Gaara –Ino se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros y Temari solo se burla de ella.

-Tienes toda la razón. Anota a Gaara ahí.- Le dice a Sakura divertida. Y la pelirosa solo puede reír y anotar. Sus amigas eran unas payasas.

-Diosa tetona, faltas tu.- Sakura sonríe cuando sus amigas empiezan a reír diciéndole que parara.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Le grita en susurros Hinata sonrojada haciéndola reír.- Yo creo que debería ir Sasuke-san.- Las chicas asintieron todavía riendo un poco y Sakura anotó a Sasuke.

-Oye, frentona.- Sakura alzó la mirada de su libreta y la enfocó en su rubia amiga a su lado alzando una ceja interrogante.- ¿Cuál fue tu inconveniente de esta mañana?

La pelirosa se sonrojo y empezó a insultar a Kakashi por lo bajo mientras sus amigas la miraba curiosas.- Kakashi estaba en mi departamento.

-¡¿Follaron?!- Le grito Temari haciendo Sakura casi salte al otro lado de la mesa para callarla.

-¡Temari, cállate! –La pelirosa le grita en susurros aún más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.- No follamos, maldita. Ni siquiera se a que fue. –Chasqueó la lengua frustrada, mientras el resto de chicas la miraban con curiosidad morbosa, Sakura suspiró al ver sus caras, sabiendo que tenía que contarles todo, con detalles.- Shika se acababa de ir y me estaba bañando cuando alguien toco la puerta del apartamento, salí corriendo del baño en toalla a abrirle y era él.

 ** _"Cuando lo dices así suena a película porno barata"_**

 _"Maldita pervertida, ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?"_

-Suena como Inició de película porno.- Le dijo Tenten burlándose. **_"Te lo dije"._** Sakura rodó los ojos mientras Ino le decía que continuará.

-No pasó nada. Últimamente está haciendo eso mucho.-La pelirosa suspira frustrada.- Llega a mi apartamento, se me acerca como si fuera un león, me toca, me deja toda caliente y frustrada y se va. Maldito idiota, lo odio. –Sus amigas la miran con la boca abierta. Sabían que Kakashi tenía un extraño gustó por Sakura desde siempre pero nunca pensaron que en realidad era una atracción sexual.

-¿Y por qué demonios no te lo has follado todavía? –Le pregunta Temari curiosa, demonios, podía ver la frustración sexual de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia mientras Hinata se sonrojaba, todavía no se acostumbraba a la manera de hablar de sus amigas.

-¡Tema-chan! –la regaña Hinata haciendo sonreír a todas.

-¡No sé! –Sakura se lleva las manos a la cara frustrada.- Y ahora menos. Tengo demasiados hombres en mi vida como para agregarle otro a la ecuación.

-Tienes un punto.- Le dice Ino dándole palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda de la pelirosa.

-Ya que hablamos de frustración sexual, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasori? –Le pregunta Tenten a la pelirosa haciendo que esta se sonrojará con el recuerdo, agradeció tener la cara en sus manos.- Te veías bastante excitada.

 _Sasori acercó su boca al oído. –Espero que sepas que quiero conocer todo de ti, tus miedos, tus fantasías. –Sakura lo sintió sonreír en su mejilla y el pelirrojo mordió un poco su cuello de una manera que las cámaras no lo pudieron captar.- probarte. –Y con eso se alejó de ella._

Sakura les contó haciendo sonrojar a Hinata, mientras las otras tres la miraban con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Dios mío. –Dice Tenten poniéndose una mano en la boca.

-Maldición, no sabía que mi primo fuera tan… sexy.- Dijo Temari con cara asombrada.

-Kami, si no te follas, me lo llevó a hacer trio con Sai y conmigo. –Le dice Ino a la pelirosa que estaba un poco roja.

-Todos los hombres me quieren dejar excitada últimamente. –Dice con voz frustrada haciendo reír a sus amigas.- Dejando eso de lado. ¿Quién debería ir ser mi cita individual? –Sabía lo que le iban a decir todas, pero igual tenía que preguntar.

-¡Sasori! –dijeron todas al tiempo, incluso Hinata que se sonrojo de nuevo al sentir las miradas de sus amigas en ella. El mesero las interrumpió entregándole a cada una lo que habían pedido para luego irse, no sin antes dejar un pequeño papel en el plato de Sakura con su nombre y número de teléfono.

-Demonios, frentona. Tienes que decirme que te hechas. Mira que el mesero está buenísimo. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunto Tenten dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Genma. –Dice Sakura con el ceño fruncido.- He escuchado ese nombre antes.- Sin pensarlo mucho, guardó el papel en su bolso bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigas.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con voz defensiva.- Es lindo.

Todas se rieron. Sakura no cambiaría. A pesar de que no salía a citas, siempre conseguía todos los números de teléfono que se podían imaginar. Terminaron de desayunar y acompañaron a Sakura a la oficina de Jiraya donde tenía que dejar los nombres de las personas que obtendrían una cita. Los que no la tuvieran hoy, las tendrían al día siguiente.

..

..

Todos los chicos ya estaban levantados. No había sido tan malo la primera noche, habían trece cuartos así que no tenían que pelear por eso.

Rin había decidido levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno. Quería dejar a un lado la tensión que todos sentían, tal vez esto ayudaría a que todos se llevaran mejor. Sabía que todos tenían un disgusto por Hidan, él no quería juzgarlo y decir que le disgustaba cuando no sabía nada del peligris más que su nombre.

Luego de que Rin empezará a cocinar, Oga bajó seguido por Sasuke y Gaara, quienes se habían vuelto cercanos en las últimas horas. Gaara y Sasuke tenían una personalidad parecida por lo que había sido fácil para ellos volverse amigos y Oga era un tanto idiota pero se entendían muy bien, mientras Rin era el bebe del grupo, los otros tres sentían la extraña necesidad de cuidarlo como un hermano pequeño. Oga miró a Rin sonriendo mientras los chicos llegaban a su lado para ver a Rin con un delantal verde cocinando el desayuno y riendo decidieron que ayudarían.

-¿Qué creen pasará hoy? –Preguntó Oga desde la cocina ayudando a Rin a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Sasuke y Gaara ponían los cubiertos.

-No lo sé, tal vez alguna cita. –Dice Sasuke terminando su lado de la mesa, algo pensativo.

-Probablemente. –Dice Gaara, asintiendo. Después de haber dicho lo anterior, aparecen Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame y Kiba sentándose en la mesa diciendo buenos días. Oga sale de la cocina con platos llenos de comida poniéndolos en la mesa mientras Gaara y Sasuke entran en la cocina y hacen lo mismo. Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando pacíficamente.

-Hermanito, no sabía que eras tan colaborativo.- Se burla Itachi haciendo que Sasuke ruede los ojos fastidiado.

-Eres un idiota Itachi.- Eso hizo que Itachi riera disimuladamente mientras el resto sonreía, cada uno a su manera.

-Me hieres, bebe-suke.- Sasuke gruñó al escuchar el apodo que Itachi le decía desde que eran niños, Neji no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, era un apodo ridículo. Antes de que pudiera responder, llegó Jiraya con una tarjeta en sus manos.

-Parecen una fraternidad.- Les dice bromeando, mientras todos lo miraban con fastidio menos Rin, Rin era demasiado precioso para hacer eso, el solo sonreía.- Les tengo una sorpresa. Cinco de ustedes irán a una cita hoy, a almorzar con mi pelirosa favorita.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar "Mi pelirosa". Maldito pervertido, debe estar pensando cosas sucias.

-Mi pelirosa, mi culo. –Susurra Deidara con fastidio. Jiraya, sonriendo burlón deja la tarjeta en la mesa y se aleja despidiéndose. Zabuza agarra la tarjeta y la lee en voz alta.

-Gaara.- Miró al pelirrojo que sonrió llevándose pedazo de fruta a la boca.-Oga, Rin, Sasuke y Deidara. Hoy nos conoceremos mejor, con amor Sakura. –Todos los nombrados chocaron manos sonriendo, incluso Sasuke que mostraba una sonrisa pequeña. El resto de los chicos los miraban con envidia sin dejar de comer.

-Oigan, normalmente es una cita grupal y una individual. ¿Quién creen que sea la individual? –Se miraron entre ellos cuando Kankuro terminó de hablar.

-Obviamente seré yo. –Hidan sonrió arrogantemente. No cabía duda de que Sakura estaba más atraída hacia él, que hacia alguno de ellos.- Ustedes no tienen ninguna opción contra mí.

Antes de que pudieran responder, Jiraya aparece de nuevo sonriendo abochornado.- Olvide darles la otra tarjeta, ahora si me voy.- Todos miraron la tarjeta nerviosos, pensando, no, rogando que el nombre dentro de esa tarjeta fuera cualquiera menos Hidan. Kisame agarró la nueva tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.

-Sasori. Hay fetiches de los que hablar, con amor Sakura.- Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso mientras Hidan decía tantos insultos que incluso algunos eran desconocidos para ellos. Todos sonrieron, era mejor Sasori que Hidan.

-Parece que no eres tan bueno después de todo.- Dice Sasori burlón haciendo reír a los otros y enojar a Hidan.

-¡Sasori no danna! ¡Eres un maldito afortunado, un! –Deidara le grita al pelirrojo antes de que Hidan pudiera decir algo. El peligris miró con odio a todos dentro de la sala menos a Zabuza, ya que ambos se llevaban relativamente bien, y salió del comedor con destino hacia la piscina para hacer ejercicio.

-Creo que la princesa se molestó. –Dice Oga haciendo reír a todos los hombres presentes.

Gaara, sonriendo de medio lado, miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.- Son las 10:30, idiotas. Tenemos que cambiarnos. Sakura viene a las 11. –Los miró a todos y vio como cada uno se asustaba a su manera y se levantaban corriendo a bañarse. Ah, la testosterona.

..

..

Tenten mira a sus amigas nerviosa; no estaba muy segura de cómo iban a reaccionar cuando les dijera. Las mujeres frente a ella la miraban con sospecha, sabían que quería decirles algo pero parecía no saber cómo.- Ah, mira la hora que es. Sakura te tienes que ir. –Habló nerviosa la castaña mirando a todos lados menos a sus amigas.

-Me tengo que ir y un pene. –Dice Sakura, mientras Ino y Temari intentan no reír para parecer serias y Hinata tenía el sonrojo que nunca faltaba en su cara cada vez que estaba con sus amigas.-Habla ahora, o te estrangulo con un condón.- Las chicas habían decidido acompañar a la pelirosa mientras esperaba la hora para ir a la mansión a buscar a sus citas. Durante ese tiempo, Temari había recordado que la noche anterior Tenten había dicho que tenía pareja y que lo diría cuando Sakura estuviera presente; Tenten se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso.

Tenten suspiró y se sonrojo.- Se llama Izumo, lo conocí en un viaje. Es amigo de Kakashi. –Las chicas sonríen pervertidamente haciéndola sonrojar más.- ¡No me miren así!

-Dios, Tenten. Le estas quitando el puesto Hinata.- Se burló Ino chocando manos con Sakura.

-Tienes buen gusto. Izumo está más bueno que el pan con nutella.- Ino mira a Sakura orgullosa. Su pequeña pelirosa estaba mostrando el lado pervertido que sabía que tenía.

-¡Sakura! ¡No te dejaré juntarte más con Ino! –Tenten sonrojada gritó e Ino la miró con enojo fingido y las demás rieron.

-¡Pero si Sakura ya estaba dañada cuando llegue!- Le gritó Ino haciendo pucheros.

-Ya, ya cerda. Todos sabemos que eres una mala influencia.- Sakura sonrió de medio lado burlonamente viendo como su rubia mejor amiga la miraba con odio.

-Pero ese no es el tema, el tema aquí es: ¿Ya te comiste a Izumo?- Temari preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Temari-chan, por favor. –Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos sonrojada mientras Tenten hacía lo mismo.

-La cara de Tenten dice que si.- Sakura rio mientras Temari e Ino asentían dándole la razón.- Y tú no hables, Diosa Tetona.- Ino se atraganta con el agua que acababa de tomar y Temari le da golpecitos en la espalda riendo.- Que mi hermano, por muy asqueroso que me parezca la imagen mental, te da todos los días.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Hinata se sonroja tan fuerte que hasta la punta de sus orejas se tornaron rojas. Todas rieron sin poder evitarlo, Hinata era tan malditamente inocente cuando quería.

..

..

Shikamaru se sentó al frente de Sai esperando a Naruto. Los dos eran amigos, no tan cercanos como lo era con Neji o Naruto, pero confiaba en él… a veces, y se conocían, tanto como para saber que Sai le iba a preguntar sobre Sakura y él. Shikamaru suspiró mentalmente, todo era demasiado problemático.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu y la feíta follaron?- Sai preguntó curioso. Mentiría si dijera que nunca pensó que esos dos tendrían algo pero nunca pensó que se hiciera realidad.

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente.- No tienes que saber mi vida sexual, Sai.- Sai asintió dándole la razón y Shikamaru agradeció a Kami que Sai fuera discreto cuando se trataba de él. En ese momento, Naruto llegó con una sonrisa en la cara.- Te estabas demorando.

-Seguro estaba follandose a Hinata, ¿verdad? –Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara haciendo que Shikamaru sonriera divertido.

-No lo digas así Sai. Estaba haciéndole el amor. –El rubio suspira enamorado, mientras Sai solo rueda los ojos. En ese momento el teléfono de Shikamaru sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje en WhatsApp.

 **Neji**

 ** _-¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! 10:40_**

 ** _-Tu muerte llegará pronto 10:40_**

El castaño suspiró. Sabía que terminaría así cuando su amigo se enterará. Siempre le juró que entre Sakura y él no había nada y ahora se enteraba de que él había sido el que le había quitado la virginidad a la mujer que le gustaba. Genial.

- _Creo que estas exagerando. Fue hace casi una década, deja el drama. Eres muy problemático **10:41**_

 _- **¡Te odio! [Emoji llorando] ¡Sakura va a tener citas y no es conmigo! 10:41**_

Shikamaru rodo los ojos maldiciendo la hora en la que su amigo de ojos perlas se había empezado a juntar con su mejor amiga. Se le estaba pegando lo dramática. Una sonrisa pequeña se instaló en la cara del castaño recordando como él y Sakura habían decidido perder la virginidad con el otro.

 _-¡Shikamaru! –Una pelirosa de 15 años lo regañó cuando esta entro en su habitación sin avisar y lo encontró viendo pornografía._

 _-Que problemática eres mujer.- El castaño sonrojado se restregó los ojos, respirando calmadamente intentando calmar su corazón cuando de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza- Sakura…_

 _La pelirosa miró a su amigo con curiosidad viendo como este se colocaba de medio lado dejándole un espacio en la cama y Sakura solo se encogió de hombros para después acostarse a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Eres virgen? –La pelirosa se sonrojo y se llevó las manos a la cara._

 _-¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, Nara?! ¡No te importa! –Le gritó en susurros sin mirarlo y Shikamaru solo sonrió tiernamente mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara._

 _-Yo lo soy. ¿Lo eres? –Sakura lo miró a los ojos sonrojándose aún más y solo pudo asentir. Shikamaru sin borrar su sonrisa, acercó su cara a la de la sonrojada pelirosa y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.- Creo que deberíamos perderla juntos. Yo confió en ti. ¿Confías en mí?_

 _Sakura asintió susurrándole un "Si" y sin darle mucho más tiempo de pensar, Shikamaru comenzó a besarla y Sakura inexpertamente le siguió el beso; el castaño llevó sus manos temblorosas a las piernas de la pelirosa y las acarició suavemente sin romper el beso._

 _-¡Shika, Saku-chan! ¡La cena esta lista! –Ambos adolescentes se separaron de un salto, sonrojados hasta el cuello, respirando aceleradamente._

 _-Mis papás se irán de viaje la próxima semana. Puedes quedarte a dormir.- La pelirosa le dijo mientras se levantaba sonrojada y salía rápidamente por la puerta haciendo a Shikamaru sonreír._

Su teléfono lo sacó de su mente avisando que otro mensaje había llegado a su WhatsApp y le respondió rápidamente a Neji para poder leer el nuevo mensaje.

 _-¿Tienes la regla, amiga? ¿Te llevó unas pastillas? **10:42**_

Sonrió cuando vio que su amigo lo había dejado en visto. Era un amargado dramático. Reviso su WhatsApp y vio que el nuevo mensaje era de Temari.

 ** _Temari_**

 ** _-Tengo algunas cosas que enseñarte. [Emoji guiñando] 10:42_**

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es? **10:43**_

 ** _-Es una sorpresa. Pero te gustará. 10:43_**

Shikamaru sonrió de lado, esa mujer lo iba a matar un día de estos. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio. Era una de las mujeres más problemáticas que había conocido y no se arrepentía de haberla conocido. Con su actitud y su manera de mandarlo le robó el corazón. Miró a sus amigos discutir sobre quien elegiría Sakura y bufó.

-Parecen un par de viejas criticando su novela favorita.- Los miró burlón y ambos chicos empezaron a insultarlo y a decirle quien ganaría el corazón de Sakura, haciéndolo bufar aún más.

-Dime que piensas de cada uno, ya que andas tan gracioso. –Naruto se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo y esté rodo los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros.- Sasuke.

-Demasiado frio. –Habló sin dudarlo. Sai lo miró y asintió, comprendiendo mientras Naruto lo miraba mal.- Pero no creo que sea mal chico.

–Itachi.

Shikamaru colocó su codo en la mesa y apoyó su cara contra la palma de su mano mirando a ambos aburrido.- Playboy.

-Sasori, Deidara, Rin.-Habló Naruto diciendo varios nombres.

-Sasori me cae bien pero no tanto. Deidara es rubio.-Miró con burla al rubio frente a él que lo miraba confundido.- Rin es en realidad uno de los decentes.

-¿Qué tal Gaara, Kankuro, Hidan, Zabuza o Kisame?

-Gaara es mi cuñado, no puedo hablar mal de él.- Naruto río y Sai le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.- Igual con Kankuro, aunque es un pervertido. Hidan me cae como un condón roto en plena faena. –Naruto casi se ahoga riendo y Sai intentaba esconder la sonrisa que se acentuaba en su cara.- Zabuza es demasiado frio y Kisame es muy payaso aunque me cae muchísimo mejor que Hidan. Y antes de que preguntes. –Interrumpió al rubio antes de que este pudiera hablar.- Oga es uno de los pocos que me caen bien. Igual que Kiba. Y Neji, aunque es una maldita dramática, es mi amigo y obvio quiero que gane. Ahora dejen de ser tan chismosas y vámonos que Minato nos está esperando.

..

..

Sakura nerviosa se llevó el teléfono al oído, estaba en la limosina en camino a la mansión. Pasaría por los cinco chicos y saludaría a los demás, irían a almorzar juntos para conocerse mejor y le diría a Sasori que ellos saldrían en la noche.

- ** _Sakura. –_** La pelirosa saltó en su asiento al escuchar la voz de Kakashi. ¿Qué demonios?- ** _¿Estás ahí?_**

-Umm, sí. Aquí estoy. –Se pasó una mano por él cabello en un intento por relajarse. -¿Qué necesitas?

Kakashi sonrió sintiendo la voz nerviosa de Sakura. – ** _Solo quería desearte suerte hoy. Tendrás un día agitado. Me tengo que ir, te llamó luego._**

 ** _"_** _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese hombre me confunde!"_

 ** _"Deberías sucumbir a la tentación y dejar que te folle"_**

 ** _"_** _Voy a ignorar que existes."_

La pelirosa miró por la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Kakashi le estaba haciendo todo difícil, tenía a trece hombres intentando algo con ella y ahora decide actuar. ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué ahora? Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la mansión y abrió la puerta de la limosina viendo frente a ella a los quince hombres que estaban ahí por ella. Los hombres se quedaron sin aliento al verla frente a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a cada uno para darles un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegó hasta Neji, este la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –Sakura lo miró e intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.-Es hora de irnos. –Miró a los cinco hombres quienes serían su cita y les sonrió. Se despidieron de todos y se subieron a la limosina. Sakura miró a Sasori y le hizo un gesto para que se acercará.- Sasori…- Habló cuando el pelirrojo estuvo frente a ella. Esté la miró fijamente haciendo que sus manos temblarán levemente.- Nuestra cita será en la noche, ¿okay?

Sasori atrapó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello rosa y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la hermosa mujer frente a él. –Entendido. –Le sonrió y le dejo un suave beso en la frente. Agarró su mano y la ayudó a subir a la limosina.- Nos vemos en la noche, hermosa.

Sakura sonrojada miró a los cinco hombres sentados dentro de su limosina. –Ya puedes arrancar, Alan. –El chofer dio un asentimiento y arrancó la limosina.- ¿Cómo fue su primera noche?

-Fue interesante. –Gaara, sorprendentemente, fue el primero en hablar.

–Neji se pasó una hora murmurando cosas como " _Maldito vago traidor"_ después que te fuiste. –Sakura soltó una carcajada cuando Rin terminó de hablar. Le contaría a Shikamaru a penas lo viera, si no fuera porque seguro lo mataría, estaba completamente segura que se burlaría de él hasta que estuviera seis metros bajo tierra.

-¿A dónde iremos, Sakura un?- Preguntó Deidara haciendo que todos miraran a la pelirosa con la misma pregunta en sus ojos.

-Primero iremos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre. –Les dio una sonrisa.- Lo que haremos luego es secreto. Lo sabrán después de comer.- Agregó rápidamente lo último, antes de que Sasuke hablará.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación y risas, llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana. Entraron con los camarógrafos pisándoles los tobillos, grabando cada movimiento que hacían. Sakura no creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso. Quería hablar con ellos en privado, sin tantas personas alrededor, pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la realidad. Cada uno ordenó algo del menú y después de un rato de hablar y comer.

-Sakura ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar? –Rin preguntó mientras salían del restaurante. Sakura se detuvo y miró a los cinco chicos.

-¿Cuál es su deporte favorito? –Sonrió viendo la cara de confusión masiva que tenía cada uno.

-Futbol. –Respondió Sasuke primero y el resto asintió dando a entender que sus respuestas serían la misma.

-¡Perfecto! –Gaara elevó una ceja viendo a Sakura saltar emocionada y al verlo mirándola, se enganchó de su brazo derecho mientras que entrelazaba su brazo izquierdo con Rin. Los dos nombrados, estaban nerviosos por la cercanía, mientras los restantes miraban con envidia a los dos chicos.

-¿Sakura? Todavía no nos has respondido. –Sasuke la miró divertido. Era interesante ver lo rápido que podía cambiar de ánimo. Quería saber todo sobre ella y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Cierto! –La pelirosa se burló de sí misma y miro a "sus" chicos.- Me acompañaran a conocer el estadio " _Konoha"._ Siempre quise ir, pero nunca tuve tiempo. Ahora vamos.

Sakura arrastró a los chicos con ella, quienes la miraban con asombro pensando lo mismo: _"¿A Sakura le gusta el futbol?"_

 _.._

 _.._

-¡Sakura-chan, Teme! –Naruto saltó saludándolos con la mano junto a un neutral Sai y a un aburrido Shikamaru, lo usual. Jiraya había llegado donde Minato y los había obligado a ir al estadio de futbol sin decirles por que, ahora sabían que era. Shikamaru miró a Sakura y vio como a su pelirosa mejor amiga se le formaba una sonrisa gigante y soltaba a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado y salía corriendo para después tirarse encima del castaño.

-¡Vago de mi alma! ¡Pineapple-kun!–La pelirosa lo abrazo fuerte y no pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó el apodo ridículo que le decía desde pequeños, rio aún más viendo como todos los hombres presentes lo miraban con odio menos Gaara.

-Cherry-chan.-El castaño dijo con voz aniñada haciendo reír a la pelirosa que le dejo un sonoro beso en mejilla.

Todos los chicos(menos Gaara), se comenzaron a sentir nerviosos por la cercanía en la que los dos hablaban. Sin evitarlo se preguntaban: " _¿Será otro Neji?" "¿Alguno se tendrá que ir para que él partícipe?"_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Soy tu hermano y saludas al vago pervertido primero! –Sakura, que había soltado al castaño y ahora saludaba al pelinegro, miro a su hermano y rodo los ojos.

-¿Te bajó? –Todos los presentes se burlaron del rubio mientras este hacia pucheros, Sakura suspiró sonriendo y lo abrazo.- Ya, ya. Te compraré ramen.

-¡Si!

-Eres un dobe, dobe. –Sasuke lo miró burlón y los cuatro chicos que venían con él lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿Acaso Sasuke conocía al hermano de Sakura?

-¡Teme! –Naruto lo abrazo mientras Sasuke intentaba sacárselo de encima. Sakura rio disimuladamente junto con Shikamaru, que tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de pelirosa. Era obvio decir que ninguno de los chicos estaban felices con eso.- ¡Te extrañe!

-Naruto, te aconsejo que lo sueltes si no quieres que te golpee como la última vez. –Lo miró divertida haciendo sonreír a Sasuke mientras Naruto lo soltaba.

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunta Gaara curioso.

-Es su novio. –Dice Sai con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-¡Maldito raro! ¡No soy gay! ¡Le doy duro a Hina-chan!

-¡Okay! Demasiada información.- Shikamaru le tapo los oídos a Sakura con una sonrisa juguetona haciéndola reír.

Gaara suspiró y llamó la atención de todos.- Dejen de mirar a Shikamaru así.

Todos miraron curiosos a Gaara, mientras Sakura sonreía. Ella le había dicho a Jiraya que buscará a esos tres, por la simple razón de que para la pelirosa, Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto eran importantes y si su prospecto a novio no se llevaba bien con alguno de ellos, las cosas no funcionarían nunca.

-Lo siento.- Sakura les sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta que había olvidado presentarlos.- Olvide por completo presentarlos. Él rubio idiota se llama Naruto, es mi hermano. Lo sé, no nos parecemos en nada. –Agregó al ver las caras de sorpresa de algunos.- El pelinegro rarito, es Sai. Novio de mi mejor amiga, y uno de mis mejores amigos. –Sai alzo una mano en forma de saludo y los cinco le regresaron el saludo.

-Se parece a Sasuke pero más pálido y delgado. Aunque igual de emo.-Dijo Oga y todos asintieron riendo a carcajadas menos Sasuke que frunció el ceño. No veía el parecido en ningún lado y no era ningún emo, demonios.

-Emo-suke.-Se burló Naruto chocando manos con Deidara riendo.

-¡Dobe!

-¡No me digas dobe, Teme!

-¡Usuratonkashi!- Gritó Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca hubieran imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha alias emo Uchiha tenía un lado infantil.

-¡Cállate, teme!

-¡Cállense los dos!-Sakura golpeó a ambos en la cabeza haciendo sonreír a todos. Esa mujer podía controlar a cualquiera-Como iba diciendo, por último pero no menos importante. Este…-La pelirosa señaló al hombre a su lado que todavía tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros.- Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y novio de una de mis mejores amigas. Shikamaru. –El castaño les dio una sonrisa de medio lado cuando vio como lo reconocían.

¿Shikamaru? Ese es el "vago" del que Neji hablaba, el que le había robado la virginidad a la pelirosa que los cinco querían tener. No entendían porque Sakura los trajo aquí a conocer a ese hombre y además era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas, ¿Cómo funcionaba eso?

-Se preguntaran por que los traje aquí. –Miró las caras de confusión de todos, incluyendo a sus amigos.- Pues, estos tres son, además de mi papa, Fugaku y Jiraya, los hombres más importantes de mi vida.-Sasuke la miró sorprendido. ¿Su padre era tan cercano a la pelirosa? Sabía que su madre lo era, pero no que su padre lo era también. Sakura miró a Sasuke leyendo la confusión en su cara.- Después hablaremos sobre eso Sasuke. –Le sonrió haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos.- Como iba diciendo, son importantes para mí y si mi futuro novio no puede llevarse con ellos, no durara nada la relación.- Shikamaru y Sai sonrieron entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Los quería en su vida y no los alejaría de esta, ni aunque su novio los odiara. Naruto se quedó mirando a Sakura por un momento, que solo Sasuke notó y sonrió burlón.

-Sí que eres lento, dobe.

-¡Cállate, Teme! ¡Si entendí! – El rubio lo miró con odio haciendo que Sasuke sonriera más ampliamente.

-Paren los dos. –Sakura los golpeó, esta vez en la frente y ambos soltaron un sonido de dolor sobándose la frente.- Pasaran una hora con estos tres y luego les preguntaré su opinión sobre ellos.-Dijo mirando a sus amigos que asintieron.-Sasuke, Deidara y Gaara tienen un poco de ventaja en esto así que Oga y Rin tienen que trabajar un poco.

-¿Ventaja por qué?- preguntó Oga curioso y algo nervioso. No quería perder la oportunidad que podría tener con Sakura porque no se llevaba bien con sus amigos.

-Pues Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Naruto, Deidara es el cuñado de Sai y Gaara es el cuñado de Shikamaru. -Dijo la pelirosa dándoles una sonrisa de disculpa.

Después de unos minutos de preguntas sobre lo que iban a hacer, Sakura se alejó para sentarse en una banca cerca de ellos viéndolos interactuar. Sería un día interesante.

..

..

Neji miró a través de la ventana por tercera vez, pensando en que estarán haciendo esos cinco con su pelirosa "amiga". Suspiró, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder pasar tiempo con ella. El ojiperla escuchó risas provenientes de la ventana que estaba a unos metros tras de él y dio la vuelta para ver al resto de los chicos viendo a través de esta. Curioso se acercó y al mirar soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo reír más fuerte al resto de los chicos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la típica escena de una película porno. Hidan y Zabuza, quien ellos creían que era demasiado serio, oh que equivocados estaban; estaban alzando pesas juntos. Hidan tenía la pierna levantada apoyada en un sofá mientras que con su brazo izquierdo subía y bajaba una pesa, frente a él se encontraba Zabuza, con las piernas rectas, y agachado de una manera que su trasero quedaba al aire, trabajando su brazo derecho con una pesa.

-Si ellos no funcionan con Sakura, estoy seguro que estarán bien entre ellos. -Dijo Kisame riendo y todos comenzaron a reír con él.

-Hacen linda pareja.-Habla esta vez Sasori con tono de burla. Itachi y Kiba asintieron riendo mientras el resto solo reían.

Tener que vivir juntos, tal vez... solo tal vez, no sería tan malo como pensaban.

..

..

Por unos minutos habían decidido jugar algo de futbol, pero eran ocho y el campo era intenso así que por petición (rogar) de Naruto, terminaron sentados en la mitad del campo, en un círculo, con una botella en la mitad del circulo y Sakura observándolos divertida a lo lejos.

Sasuke maldecía a su mejor amigo, sin entender muy bien cómo demonios ese rubio idiota y él eran amigos. Sin prestarle atención al rubio, quien gritaba las reglas, miró a la pelirosa que reía desde la banca donde estaba sentada. Sus ojos jades estaban brillando, con brillo que el pelinegro no creía que existiera hasta que los vio en ella, y en ese momento supo que quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que ella lo mirara, solo a él.

-¡Teme!- Un grito en su oído sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y plantó su puño en la cara bronceada del rubio que tenía a su lado. -¡Sakura-chan, el teme abusa de mí! –Lloriqueo el rubio tirado en el suelo, mirando a su hermana, quien estaba llorando de la risa.

El resto de los presentes miraban entre Sasuke que miraba con odio a Naruto, el rubio que miraba con tristeza fingida a Sakura, y la pelirosa que estaba riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Shikamaru la miró sonriendo y estuvo a punto de levantarse a darle un pañuelo cuando vio a Gaara acercarse a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –El pelirrojo le extendió un pañuelo azul a la pelirosa y esta lo tomó riendo levemente para luego secarse las mejillas.

-Sipe, mucho.-Le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos haciéndolo sentir nervioso.- Gracias por el pañuelo, Gaara. Este todo lleno de rímel, lo siento. Lo lavaré y te lo daré. –Le dio una mirada de disculpas al pelirrojo, que dio un gesto negativo.

-No, no es necesario. –El pelirrojo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajo su rostro a el de la pelirosa bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.- Te lo regalo, así tienes algo que te recuerde a mí. –Llevó sus labios a la frente de la sonrojada pelirosa, dejando un suave beso en ellos y regresó con los chicos, no sin antes mirar a la pelirosa quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se llevaba una mano al lugar donde Gaara había besado, causando que Gaara sonriera. Cuando llegó al círculo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Shikamaru puso su puño cerca de Gaara y el pelirrojo chocó su puño con el de él castaño.

-Okay, mucho amor con mi hermana. –Naruto frunció el ceño y Sai sabiendo en que acabaría, habló.

-Ya, teñido. Empecemos con esto de una vez.

Naruto emocionado, giro la botella.

Las reglas eran simples, el que tuviera el pico de la botella haría una pregunta a una persona al azar y esta tenía que responder o tendría un castigo que sería elegido por Naruto o alguien externo.

La botella dejó de girar y el pico, cayó en Naruto. Sonriendo malignamente, el rubio miró a Sai, que maldijo internamente. Cuando el idiota de Naruto sonreía así, nada bueno salía.

-Sai, maldito rarito.- Todos miraron a Naruto con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Los cinco chicos nuevos, no entendían como estos tres eran amigos.- ¿Ino te la ha chupado?

Deidara casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, mientras Rin con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Si. –contestó Sai, rápidamente y sin dolor… todavía.

-¡Te mataré! –Deidara estaba siendo retenido en su lugar por Sasuke, Gaara y Oga, el último estaba sufriendo de un ataque de risa severo. Todo esto era histérico.

-Deidara, cálmate.-Habló Oga con una sonrisa en su rostro.- No es para tanto. Mejor sigamos antes de que Sai termine muerto.

Giraron la botella de nuevo y Deidara seguía matando a Sai con la mirada mientras este le mandaba una sonrisa falsa que lo hacía enojar aún más. La botella se detuvo en Shikamaru, que sonrió y miró a Deidara.

-Deidara.- Deidara miró a Shikamaru con una mirada interrogativa.- Me he estado preguntando… ¿Por qué viniste? Digo, sé que le dijiste a Sakura pero no creo que sea todo.

-¿Cuál sería mi castigo si no contesto? –Preguntó el rubio, no muy seguro de contar sus sentimientos a los hombres frente a él.

-Tendrás que lamerle los pies a Sai, Dattebayo.-Dijo Naruto con una voz infantil y Deidara suspiró.

-Es mejor responder. Pues… Sakura me gusta desde que tiene quince años. –Dice sonrojado mientras Sasuke y Gaara lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

-Okay, estoy casi satisfecho con eso. –El castaño le dio la vuelta de nuevo a la botella y esta vez cayó en Sasuke que lo miró. –Que problemático. Escúpelo.

-¿Alguna vez sentiste algo más que amistad por Sakura? –Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver como Shikamaru fruncía levemente el ceño. El pelinegro estaba seguro que no contestaría pero luego el castaño habló.

-Claro. No estoy ciego sabes. –Shikamaru lo miró altaneramente mientras el resto asentía entendiendo completamente lo que él quería decir. Al girar la botella esta vez había caído en Rin, que miró a Gaara y le sonrió.

-Gaara, ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más embarazoso de tu vida?

Gaara pensó un momento mientras el resto lo miraban expectantes. Él sabía cuál era, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta… maldita sea.

-Mmm, una vez me emborrache tanto que termine bailando _La macarena_ en la mitad de la calle con un sostén de mi hermana en la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que Gaara se tapó el rostro con las manos sintiéndose aún más avergonzado. De pronto, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas bajo la mirada curiosa de Sakura. No podían creer que el pelirrojo más serio que conocían había hecho eso. Después de unos minutos con miradas de odio de parte de Gaara, pararon de reír, disculpándose sin sentirlo con el pelirrojo y dieron vuelta a la botella que cayó en Oga.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Mi hermano! –Oga lo llama divertido, mientras Naruto lo mira con odio. Sasuke era **_su_** hermano, no de ese castaño con pinta de pandillero. Sasuke rodó los ojos al ver como Naruto miraba a Oga pero sin poder evitar sus labios se doblaron en una pequeña curva, casi imperceptible.- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Y di la verdad.

Sasuke suspiró.- Fue él.- Señaló al rubio y todos lo miraron.- Me inscribió en el programa, y pues aquí estoy.

-¿O sea que no te interesa Sakura? –Pregunta Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

-Al principio, no. –Sasuke mira de reojo a donde Sakura se encontraba sentada y regresa su mirada al grupo.- Ahora, es diferente.- Asintieron entendiendo un poco y dieron otra vuelta a la botella que cayó esta vez en Sai.

-Oga. –Dice sin pensarlo mucho y el castaño lo mira.- Si Sakura está en ropa interior, ebria y te dice que quiere tener sexo contigo, ¿Qué harías?

-Nada.- El castaño dice sin titubear, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Esta ebria. Si, está pidiéndome algo que también quiero hacer… No me vayas a golpear Naruto. –Dijo cuando vio al rubio alzando su brazo.- Pero simplemente no puedo hacerle eso. –Sai y Shikamaru sonrieron mirándose de reojo, el chico les caía bien.

El tiempo paso y ya casi todos habían tenido que responder cosas que no querían responder excepto Rin. Para Naruto eso era inaceptable, mientras que Sai pensaba que era imposible que ese hombre fuera tan tierno e inocente, tenía que ser un acto ¿cierto?

-¡Rin! ¡Solo faltas tú!- Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelinegro que lo miraba nervioso y sonrió brillantemente.

–Dime algo ¿Eres virgen?-Preguntó Sai mientras Shikamaru se golpeaba la frente en frustración. ¿Ese idiota no podía ser más sutil?

-Umm…- Todos miraba curiosos al pelinegro. A decir verdad quería saber si lo era o no.- No lo soy. –Dice sobándose el cuello algo nervioso.- Perdí mi virginidad a los dieciocho.

Antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas, Sakura se acercó hasta ellos para después arrodillarse detrás de Sai y apoyar su mentón en el hombro del hombre frente a ella.

-Espero que se hayan divertido. –Les sonrió a todos.- Ahora nos iremos a tomar a algo y cada uno tendrá un tiempo para hablar conmigo, pero antes. –Miró a sus amigos y el resto de los hicos se sentían ansiosos.- Ustedes elegirán quien de ellos les cayó mejor y ese tendrá una rosa instantáneamente. –Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente. Maldición, se había comportado un poco agresivo con Shikamaru y eso no era bueno. El pelinegro miró al castaño, quien se había dado cuenta de lo afligido que se encontraba y eso lo divertía.- Así que ¿Quién fue el mejor para ustedes?

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. No había mucho que pensar. –Oga/Sasuke.- Shikamaru y Sai dijeron el nombre de Oga mientras Naruto el de Sasuke, haciendo sonreír al nombrado. Ese rubio podría ser un idiota, pero parecía que siempre lo apoyaba en todo. Sakura miró divertida como Shikamaru y Sai peleaban con Naruto sobre quién era el ganador.

-Paren los tres. –Dice divertida y los tres nombrados dejan de pelear para mirarla.-Como no se pusieron de acuerdo…- Sacó la rosa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- El ganador será Oga, por mayoría de votos. –Le extiende la rosa Oga que la recibe sonriendo y le da un abrazo fuerte.- Ahora, iremos a tomar algo así que ustedes tres –Señaló a sus tres chicos.- Ya se pueden ir a follar a Ino, Temari y Hinata respectivamente. –La pelirosa rio cuando escucho gruñidos provenientes de Deidara y Gaara. Hermanos…

* * *

Aquí tienen bellezas, espero que les haya gustado. Lo quería hacer más largo pero quería montarlo pronto así que decidí partirlo en dos. Prometo subir el próximo capitulo entre jueves y viernes.

Amandolos a todos


	7. First dates Parte II

He tenido esto escrito por dos años y pensé que ya era hora de subirlo ?

Espero que les guste a los que estén leyendo ;;

 _ **Advertencias:**_ OCC y lime en este capítulo

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Obviamente los personajes de _Naruto, Ao No Exorcist_ y _Beelzebub_ no son mios, lastimosamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo siete**

 ** _First dates Parte II_**

Hinata miraba a su novio y a su suegro en el sofá de su departamento, llorando sobre un álbum lleno de fotos de Sakura desde que era pequeña hasta ahora. La pelinegra miró a Shikamaru, quien se encontraba en una silla frente a ellos con una expresión burlona, tomándoles fotos sin que estos lo notaran y Hinata estaba casi segura que se las estaba enviando a Sakura. A veces se sorprendía por la facilidad en la que Shikamaru y Sakura hablaban, se tenían tanta confianza y estaba casi segura que, si Shikamaru nunca hubiera conocido a Temari, él y Sakura estarían juntos.

–Naruto-kun, no llores más. - La pelinegra se acercó al rubio, dándole un beso en la frente a lo que él sonrió.

-Hinata-chan mi hermanita será profanada. –Escondió el rostro en el cuello de la sonrojada pelinegra que acariciaba su cabello suavemente haciéndolo soltar un gemido que solo ella escuchó. -Hinata, sabes que eso me enciende. –Soltó un susurro con una voz profunda haciendo sonrojar aún más a Hinata.

-Hinata tiene razón. Los dos tienen que superar que Sakura es una mujer y algún día se casará y tendrá hijos. –Habló Shikamaru con voz perezosa. Los Namikaze eran la familia más problemática que había conocido en toda su vida. Empezando con Sakura, su mejor amiga, la mujer más problemática, inteligente, gritona cuando quiere, con una fuerza impresionante que no tenía ni idea de donde salía, tal vez había sido ninja en su vida pasada. Luego estaba Naruto, lo contrario a su mejor amiga, idiota, gritón todo el tiempo, celoso y dramático. Minato era la versión mayor de Naruto, lo que lo hacía aún más problemático; mientras que Kushina era como Sakura solo que más calmada.

\- ¡Eso nunca pasara! ¡Sakura morirá virgen! –Gritó Minato, todavía en negación y Shikamaru suspiró sabiendo a donde terminaría esto si seguía así, se había salvado una vez por Temari, pero ella no estaba ahí. Levantándose lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que el caos explotará y en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Puf, recuerda que Sakura ya no es virgen. –Shikamaru anotó mentalmente no darle regalos de navidad a Jiraya nunca en su vida y empezó a correr ignorando los gritos que dejaba atrás. Igual debía llegar temprano a casa para hacer gritar de placer a Temari. Con una sonrisa corrió más rápido antes de que lo matarán.

Que problemático.

..

..

Trece hombres persiguiendo a la misma mujer era, como siempre decía Shikamaru, demasiado problemático, así que tener el primer momento a solas con Sakura era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido. En ese momento, un nervioso Oga llevaba de la mano a Sakura hasta unos pequeños sofás que se encontraban mirando al mar. Pronto atardecería y Sakura tenía que ir a una cita uno-a-uno con Sasori, así que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían con ella.

Oga decidió hablar primero, colocando una de sus manos en la rodilla de la pelirosa rogando al cielo que ella no sintiera incomoda por su toque. – ¿Hace cuánto se conocen Shikamaru, Sai y tú?

La pelirosa lo miró un poco sorprendida. Normalmente los hombres que querían salir con ella no mostraban el mínimo interés en sus " _Personas preciadas",_ por eso las relaciones nunca parecían durar. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que los hombres que estaban en esa casa se terminarían convirtiendo en personas importantes para ella, en algún momento.

\- ¿En serio quieres saber? –Oga no entendía el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Eran personas importantes para ella y a pesar de los celos, eran divertidos. Oga solo asintió suavemente y Sakura sonrió. Demonios, era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que el castaño había visto en su corta vida. – A Shikamaru lo conozco desde que tenemos siete. Lo conocí en clases y lo odiaba. –Sakura ríe divertida al recuerdo haciendo sonreír a Oga que acariciaba suavemente la rodilla de la pelirosa con su pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué lo odiabas? –Preguntó curioso. No podía imaginarse a esos dos odiándose. Eran como uña y mugre.

-Porque es un vago y aun así era el mejor de la clase sin ningún esfuerzo y lo odiaba por eso. –Rio suavemente.

 ** _"¡Mentirosa! Lo "odiabas" porque te gustaba y no lo querías aceptar."_**

 _"Ya decía yo que tanta calma era demasiado buena para ser verdad."_

 ** _"Bitch, nunca te desharás de mí."_**

Sakura rodo los ojos, su Inner era lo más estresante de su cada día.

– ¿Cómo se convirtieron en amigos entonces? –Sakura miró por el balcón donde se encontraban sentados y suspiro con cariño en sus ojos.

-Los niños se la pasaban molestándome por el color de cabello que tenía, me llamaban nombres y me empujaban. –Oga apretó su rodilla suavemente en confort. –Shikamaru vio eso y se esforzó en protegerme de todo desde ese día.

-Es un buen chico ¿verdad? –Sonríe viendo a Sakura sonreírle y asentir. - ¿Y Sai?

-Sai es un tema especial. Lo conocí hace un par de años, Ino gustaba de él y él de ella así que los ayudé un poco. –El castaño asiente con entendimiento. –Lentamente se fue convirtiendo en uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque no sepa mostrar sus emociones bien.

-Lo note. Lleva siempre una expresión indiferente.

-Más bien una expresión de estreñimiento. –Oga soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír gratamente a la pelirosa. –Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Tu mejor amigo?

-Furuichi. Es mi mejor amigo. –Sonríe pensando en su estúpido amigo. Era el peor. –Se la pasa encima mío todo el tiempo, el me convenció de hacer esto.

-Se nota que lo quieres. –Miró a la chica frente a él con la confusión escrita en su cara junto a su sonrojo. ¿Cómo demonios llegó a ese razonamiento? No dijo nada que fuera bueno. –No me mires con esa cara. Me recuerdan a Ino, mi mejor amiga y a mí. Tenemos una relación de amor-odio, nos insultamos, peleamos, pero daría mi pierna por esa estúpida. –Sakura rio por lo bajo y Oga sonríe entendiendo, él haría lo mismo por Furuichi.

-Por un momento te iba a preguntar como conociste a Naruto, pero recordé que son hermanos. No se parecen en nada. –Sakura soltó una carcajada mirando al castaño divertida.

-Lo conocí en la barriga, en realidad. Yo fui el esperma más rápido y él llegó un rato después. Desde antes de nacer no quería rendirse. –Suelta una sonrisa suave apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre a su lado que rio un poco. El teléfono de la pelirosa suena avisando que había llegado un mensaje, Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, hace unos minutos había sonado un par de veces así que mira su teléfono y comienza a reír mientras Oga la miraba curioso.

 ** _Vago._**

 ** _[Foto adjunta]_**

 ** _-Los hombres de tu familia son un estrés. Que problemático_** **14:05**

 ** _-Por cierto, tuve que correr por tu culpa. Es demasiado problemático ser tu amigo, te lo juro._** **14:20**

 ** _-Al menos podré ir a follar a Temari. Me debes algo por hacerme correr de tu problemática familia. En otras palabras, me estoy auto-invitando a comer mañana y tú cocinas._** **14:20**

Sakura le muestra las fotos de Oga y mientras riendo delo idiotas que se ven su padre y su hermano llorando sobre un álbum, Deidara hace acto de presencia.

-Esta vez me toca interrumpirlos. –Oga asiente dándole una sonrisa al rubio y un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa para después irse a hablar con el resto de chicos. Estaba disfrutando la tarde con ellos y les caían bien, tanto que podría llamarlos amigos.

\- ¿Cómo la estás pasando, Dei? –Sakura sonríe limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos de tanto reír. Deidara se sentó llenando el espacio en el que Oga había estado, llevando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y la acerca a él.

-En realidad, mejor de lo que pensé. –Le da una sonrisa a la pelirosa que tomaba la gran mano entre las suyas, comparando tamaños. - ¿De qué se estaban riendo, un?

 ** _"¡¿Estás viendo esas manos, esos dedos?! ¡Dios mío!"_**

 _"Realmente no quiero preguntar a qué te refieres."_

 ** _"¡Mujer! Tiene los dedos largos. ¿Sabes lo rico que sería tenerlos metidos y que te…?"_**

 _"¡Por el amor a los bóxers de Robert Dawney Jr! ¡Cállate!"_

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se encendieron mientras escuchaba al fondo de su cabeza, a su Inner riendo escandalosamente, poniendo en su mente, fantasías sucias.

 _Deidara desabrochaba sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxers, su camisa había desaparecido hace mucho. Se posicionó encima de una Sakura, esposada a la cabecera de la cama, mirándola con una expresión hambrienta, deseosa. Cuando la beso, le demostró que quería hacerla suya._

 _El sostén rojo de encaje de la pelirosa encontró su camino hacia donde se encontraban los pantalones del rubio. Se quedó mirando los pechos de la pelirosa sonriendo y se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca sacándole un gemido fuerte a Sakura. Lamía, chupaba y mordía suavemente los pezones rosados y excitados. Sakura solo gemía queriendo tocarlo._

 _Una de las manos del rubio bajo al estómago de la pelirosa haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo que, junto a su boca en el pezón de la pelirosa, causaba espasmos en su cuerpo. Bajó su mano más al sur topándose con el elástico de su ropa interior y sin esperar más metió su mano para acariciar su clítoris y…_

 _"¡Inner basta!"_

La voz en la cabeza de la pelirosa le dio una sonrisa arrogante para luego desaparecer. Sakura se llevó las manos a su rostro caliente bajo la mirada curiosa de Deidara, que por alguna razón que desconocía, hizo que tuviera la necesidad de cerrar las piernas. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba excitada y lo sabía.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? Estás algo roja. –Deidara le dio una mirada preocupada y Sakura asintió sintiéndose avergonzada por andar pensando cosas pervertidas. No era una santa, se masturbaba cuando quería y tenía juguetes que había comprado, pero nunca había tenido una fantasía tan real frente al protagonista de dicha fantasía.

-S-sí, Dei. No te preocupes. –Su voz sonó un poco más ronca de lo que debería. La pelirosa maldijo en su mente y tosió un poco intentando que sonará mejor. –Me preguntaste que miraba ¿cierto? –El rubio asintió, todavía sintiéndose un poco preocupado, pero con una sonrisa. -Shika me mandó una foto de mi papa y Naruto llorando mirando fotos mías. –Deidara rio divertido, recordando lo dramáticos que eran ese par. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-Tu familia es dramática. –Bromeó y Sakura sonrió divertida sabiendo que, aunque lo dijera en broma, sabía que tenía toda la razón.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Alguna obra en camino? –Preguntó curiosa y Deidara se sonrojó recordando "cierta" escultura por terminar preguntándose qué pensaría de ella.

-Sí, el próximo mes habrá una exhibición. En realidad, es una exhibición de Sasori y mía así que obviamente, estás invitada. –Al escuchar la mención de Sasori, la Inner de la pelirosa empezó a implantar imágenes sucias en su mente. **_Sasori besando su estómago. Sasori con la cara entre sus piernas._** _¡Inner, en serio basta!_

-Obviamente iré. –Le sonríe intentando ignorar a esa odiosa voz en su cabeza. Demonios, debió ir a un psiquiatra cuando pudo, su vida sería mucho más fácil. - Seguro será increíble. No he visto el trabajo de Sasori, pero si el tuyo. Así que sé que será un éxito. –Le dio un apretón reconfortante a la mano del rubio.

Deidara se sonrojo levemente, y le dio un beso en la barbilla, trayendo recuerdos de la fantasía a la mente de la pelirosa. - ¿Todavía quieres aprender a esculpir?

\- ¿Recuerdas eso? –Estaba sorprendida, ella nunca pensó que él recordará que le había pedido enseñarle a esculpir. Fue hace años. El hecho que lo recordará le sacó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que sí, un! Estabas emocionada por aprender. –Sonrió divertido mirando a la pelirosa en espera de una respuesta.

-Pues, si me vas a enseñar entonces si quiero aprender. –Le regala una sonrisa brillante. –Gracias, Dei.

El rubio se levantó cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba y choco puños con él. El pelinegro se sentó al lado de una divertida pelirosa.

-Por lo que veo, todos se llevan bien. –Le lanza una sonrisa a Sasuke que le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Maldición, se veía aún más atractivo cuando sonreía.

-Relativamente sí. –Contesta el pelinegro agarrando la pequeña mano de la pelirosa y haciendo círculos en la palma con su dedo. –A pesar de las circunstancias, nos llevamos bien por el momento.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien. –Los toques de Sasuke en la mano de Sakura hacían que se relajará. Había estado guardando estrés desde que descubrió que Ino la había metido en el programa. –Sabes, nunca he sabido cómo se conocieron tú y Naruto.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, que intentó camuflar con una tos, al recuerdo. –Fue en el colegio. Teníamos como diez años. El muy idiota había apostado con Suigetsu que escalaría el árbol más alto del patío, lo cual obviamente no paso y su castigo era correr desnudo. Yo acababa de entrar a ese colegio y lo primero que veo es a un rubio idiota corriendo desnudo, gritando ¡Que viva el ramen! –Sakura soltó una carcajada pensando en que eso sonaba a algo que su tonto hermano haría. Así era Naruto, sin miedo a nada, imprudente e idiota y Sasuke sonrió. – Antes de preguntes, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo amigo de ese idiota, si eres tan cool?

Sakura bufó divertida, rodando los ojos. -Hay algo que se llama modestia, deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

-Nah, no es mi tipo de experimento. –El pelinegro le da una sonrisa arrogante que hace que la pelirosa bufe de nuevo. –El punto es que no lo sé. Me empezó a hablar cuando lo vi en el mismo salón que yo y no se me despegaba.

Siguieron hablando un poco y riéndose de Naruto. Era tan fácil burlarse cuando hacía tantas idioteces. Sin pensarlo mucho, le mostró las fotos que Shikamaru le había mandado y terminaron carcajeándose a más no poder.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. –Los ojos negros del pelinegro se posaron en los jades de la pelirosa, mirándola con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo, mi papá y tú terminaron siendo tan cercanos como para que sea uno de los hombres importantes en tu vida?

Sakura pensó en Fugaku por un momento. Se había convertido en una especie de tío, lo conocía desde pequeña, le daba regalos, la cuidaba. Ese hombre que mostraba ser serio, pero en realidad era un burlón, pero que tenía un lado sensible por niñas pelirosas que hacían pucheros para ganarse lo que quería y funcionaba especialmente con él.

-No lo sé, la verdad. –Sakura sonrió al ver la ceja de Sasuke elevarse. –Siempre estuvo ahí. Es como ese tío que te molesta pero que sabes que siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites. Me dio muchos consejos que necesitaba y cuando tenía que llorar, me hacía llorar.

Sasuke sonrió, ese definitivamente sonaba como su padre. Mostraba un exterior serio con todas las personas, pero con las que de verdad le importaban era exactamente como Sakura lo describió. Si tenías que llorar, te haría llorar y te dejaba usar su hombro para eso.

-Eso suena a mi padre. –Le da una sonrisa de medio lado. –Hablando de padres, ¿Cómo reaccionó Minato? Me ha dejado varios mensajes amenazándome por besar a su pequeña.

 _"¡Maldita sea! Ese hombre me va a matar de vergüenza"_ Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente. Su padre era especial.

 ** _"¡¿Especial?! ¡Lo mataré! Sasuke no va a querer follarnos. Aunque tenemos a Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, entre otros…"_** Sakura se golpeó la frente exasperada mientras su Inner se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios al mejor estilo "Orochimaru".

Sasuke miraba fascinado los cambios de humor en el rostro de Sakura, se había sonrojado de vergüenza, había fruncido el ceño y luego se había golpeado la frente fastidiada. Era sumamente fascinante lo rápido que podía cambiar de ánimo y quería saber mucho más sobre ella. Sonrió malvadamente, tenía un nuevo plan en mente.

-Lo siento por eso. –Sakura sonrió disculpándose sin mirarlo. –Es un poco sobre protector. –Sasuke rio y metió su rostro en el cuello nívea de la pelirosa, aspirando su olor. _Mm, cereza y vainilla._ Pensó el pelinegro, no le gustaba lo dulce pero definitivamente este sí. Fase uno de su plan iniciada: _Hacerla sonrojar lo más que pueda._ La sintió temblar cuando rozó su nariz contra su oído y lo hizo sonreír. - ¿Sa-Sasuke?

-Hueles a cereza y vainilla ¿sabías? –Sasuke elevó su cara para mirarla y sonrió arrogantemente. _Esta sonrojada._ Fase uno casi completada. Necesitaba ver más sonrojos. Se estaban convirtiendo en su cosa favorita. Le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar aún más e hizo que Sasuke sonriera más ampliamente. –Creo que me gustan las cerezas. –Le dice pasando su dedo por las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirosa.

 _"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"¿Inner? ¡Inner! ¿Dónde estás?_

 ** _"Sakura…creo que tuve un orgasmo."_**

Sasuke miraba divertido a Sakura, sonrojada con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Estaba disfrutando verla reacción de esa manera, por él. Su sonrisa se borró dándose cuenta que le gustaba Sakura, una chica que había conocido el día anterior, ¡El día anterior! ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso en un día? ¿Qué tenía Sakura? ¿Le estaba haciendo vudú? Necesitaba descubrir que hacía que le gustará tanto Sakura.

-Es mi turno, bebé-suke. –Se burló Gaara del sobrenombre que le había dado el hermano del pelinegro esa misma mañana e hizo que Sasuke lo mirará con el ceño fruncido y Sakura soltará una carcajada. _¿Bebé-suke?_ El pelinegro le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa y le susurró un: " _Hablaremos luego."_ En el oído. Su aliento en su oído la hizo temblar levemente. Maldita sea, Sasuke era demasiado atractivo.

Una vez Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Gaara habló. –Así que, nuestra cita grupal casi termina. ¿Estás lista para una cita individual? –Sakura soltó un suspiro, había estado pensando en eso. Las citas grupales eran más fáciles, todos harían algo juntos y si se tornaba incomodo alguno diría alguna estupidez y listo, todo volvía a ser normal. Pero una cita individual, era como una cita real, tendría que estar a solas con Sasori por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No era que no le gustará Sasori, el problema era que le gustaba demasiado.

Gaara notó el conflicto de la pelirosa y podía sentir que estaba nerviosa. Puso su mano en su rodilla para reconfortarla y le dio un pequeño apretón. Sakura lo miró y le sonrió suavemente, la presencia de Gaara la reconfortaba.

 ** _"Él es como un rayito de sol… ¡No! ¡Espera!"_**

 _"¿Ahora qué?"_

 _"_ _ **El rayito de sol es definitivamente Rin. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto? Es tan tierno que lo quiero pervertir."**_

 _"Aleja tus sucias manos de mi rayito de sol"_

 ** _"Son las tuyas, idiota."_**

Sakura rodó los ojos. Esa estúpida le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Al menos no estaba poniendo imágenes sucias de Gaara en su cabeza. Miró a Gaara que la miraba un poco preocupado porque no había dicho nada desde que llegó. Tal vez se sentía incomoda con su mano en la rodilla, así que la elevó un poco para alejarla cuando Sakura puso su mano sobre la suya para volver a ponerla en la rodilla suave. Sakura dejó su mano sobre la de él. –Solo estoy algo nerviosa. –Soltó una risita nerviosa y Gaara sonrió aliviado. –Cambiemos de tema ¿sí? –Gaara asintió sin quitar la mano de la rodilla de la pelirosa.

Gaara la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Había escuchado a Itachi hablar (pelear) con Sasori sobre él besando a Sakura y aunque no sabía muy bien porque, había sentido celos.

La pelirosa soltó un pequeño jadeo sorprendido y segundos después le dio una sonrisa al pelirrojo. - ¿Qué tal te pareció la cita grupal?

-Estuvo bien. Conocer a tu hermano y tus amigos fue interesante. –Habló con calma, intentado calmar su corazón, que se había acelerado cuando vio a Sakura sonreírle.

-Ya conocías a Shika. –Sonrió divertida.

-Sí, pero no conocía a Sai o Naruto. –La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. –Y Shikamaru dice más "problemático" cuando está contigo.

Sakura rio fuerte y le dio un apretón a la mano de Gaara. –Le he estado haciendo la vida imposible desde los seis. Obviamente que cree que soy problemática. –Gaara sonrió. Le caía bien Shikamaru. Mentiría diciendo que siempre le cayó bien, antes pensaba que era demasiado perezoso y tonto para estar con su hermana. Todavía pensaba eso, pero ahora sabía que era un genio perezoso y que apoyaba a las personas que amaba.

-Estoy seguro que te adora. Lo puedo notar cuando te ve. –Sakura sonrió a lo dicho por Gaara. Si, tuvo una historia algo rara con Shikamaru cuando eran adolescentes, pero a medida que crecían, se convertía en ese mejor amigo que era familia, el que siempre sabía dónde estarías si estuvieras en tu peor momento. Amaba a ese idiota y sabía que daría su vida por él. –Tu hermano es hiperactivo y Sai es algo… no emocional.

-Constipado emocional, es la palabra. –Gaara soltó una risa baja. Era cierto. –Y no es culpa de Naruto ser así. Viene en los genes defectuosos de papá. –Gaara sonrió nostálgico, él y su padre no eran cercanos, es más estaba seguro que lo odiaba. Pero al menos tenía a su madre, la mujer más amable que había conocido. - ¿Estás bien, Gaara? –Sakura lo estaba mirando con preocupación. Había notado la sonrisa de Gaara y como está había cambiado a una expresión de dolor. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no le gustaba verlo así.

-Si… solo recuerdos. –Sakura apretó la mano que tenía entre la suya y con su mano libre acarició el cabello rojo de Gaara.

-No pienses en eso, ¿okay? Quien sea la persona en la que estás pensando. Y si, sé que es una persona. Tiene que ser. –Dijo cuándo Gaara iba a protestar y con su índice enredó uno de los cabellos en él. Gaara se relajó de forma inmediata, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. - No vale la pena. No merece que pienses en eso. Así que no lo hagas.

Gaara solo asintió, sintiendo que las palabras no saldrían de su garganta. No entendía como alguien que apenas lo conocía, se preocupará tanto por él y lo supiera leer tan bien.

Se quedaron hablando un rato sobre cada uno hasta que un Rin sonrojado apareció, siendo empujado por Sasuke y Oga. Sakura no pudo evitar una mirada de ternura y su Inner estaba llorando en una esquina por lo tierno que era. Gaara se levantó no sin antes despedirse de la pelirosa con un beso en la frente y se dirigió hasta los chicos. Pasó a un lado de Rin y le dio un último empujón para entrar riendo con Sasuke y Oga.

Rin se acercó, ahora un poco más seguro y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa. Sakura escuchaba como su Inner gritaba de amor en su mente y sonrió cálidamente al pelinegro. - ¿Cómo la estás pasando, Rin?

-Muy bien. –Habló seguro. Tenía que comportarse. Era el más chico de todos en edad y físico, así que tenía que dar una buena impresión con su personalidad. -Los chicos son buenos conmigo y son divertidos. Oh, y tú hermano me invitó a comer ramen.

Sakura rio y Rin la miró algo confundido. –Naruto te ama. –Dijo como si fuera obvio y Rin elevó una ceja dándole a entender que estaba confundido. Y Sakura rio de nuevo. –Él no invita a todo el mundo a comer ramen. El ramen para él, es como su religión.

Rin rio al entender a qué se refería. - ¿Crees que sería bueno que le cocinara?

\- ¡No! –Rin la miró sin entender el porqué de su reacción y Sakura solo sonrió. –Si haces eso, nunca saldrá de tu casa y terminarás siendo su esclavo. Aparte, tú me debes una comida.

Rin rio y recordó que había algunas frutas en el refrigerador del lugar donde estaban. - ¿Te gusta la ensalada de frutas?

-Si. ¿Vas a cocinar ahora? –La pelirosa lo mira esperanzada después de mirar la hora **_16:50_**. Estaba muriendo de hambre y no sabía si aguantaría hasta la noche sin comer nada. Rin vio la mirada esperanzada de la pelirosa y no puedo evitar decir que sí. Sakura se le tiró encima, abrazándolo y le dio un beso suave y rápido en los labios para después jalarlo junto a ella hasta la cocina, sin notar que Rin estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

..

..

Shikamaru agradecía que su apartamento quedará a dos edificios del de Sakura. Entró a su departamento un poco sudado, había estado corriendo por su vida, literalmente. Minato y Naruto lo estuvieron persiguiendo por diez minutos hasta que se tuvo que esconder en la cafetería de al frente de su edificio hasta que se alejaron y por fin pudo entrar a su edificio. Que problemático.

\- ¿Temari? ¿Estás en casa? –Preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de agua y se lo tomaba de golpe.

\- ¡Estoy en el cuarto! –Shikamaru sonrió perezosamente. Hoy iba a tener sexo, lo sabía. Le escribió un mensaje rápido a Sakura diciéndole que iba a follar. Puede que sea extraño pero su confianza con Sakura era tan grande que hasta sabía cuántas veces follaba en la semana.

Se dirigió al cuarto que compartían juntos y cuando abrió la puerta casi se ahoga, su miembro se puso duro tan rápido que podría haber estado en el libro Guinness como la erección más rápida del mundo. Temari estaba en su cama, sonriéndole sensualmente usando solamente una pequeña tanga negra de encaje, solo eso.

Sin esperar mucho más, Shikamaru se comenzó a desnudar sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Temari, que estaba excitada al ver la rápida reacción de su novio. Cuando estuvo solo en bóxers, se acercó a su novia y la besó profundamente haciéndola gemir. Sus lenguas peleaban por el control mientras el cuerpo de Shikamaru se pegaba al de la rubia. Empezó a besar el cuello de Temari y bajó hasta sus pechos para chupar un pezón. Temari soltó un grito de placer que llegó hasta el miembro de Shikamaru haciéndolo temblar. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco.

Jugó con sus pechos y los besó como si fueran lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Temari, lo empujó para ponerse encima de él y repartió besos por su cuello, pecho, estomago hasta llegar al bóxer, que bajo con sus dientes. Shikamaru gruñó fuerte a la imagen frente a él. Temari en cuatro sobre él, con sus pechos rozando sus muslos, su boca bajando su bóxer, la sola imagen lo hacía sentirse venir.

Tal vez hoy había sido problemático, pero definitivamente iba terminar mucho mejor.

..

..

\- ¡Hinata-chan, ven! –Naruto se había rendido en la búsqueda de Shikamaru y había decidido llevar a su novia a una cita, estaba listo, era ahora o nunca. La iba a llevar a Ichiraku, pero recordó a Sakura gritándole que llevará a Hinata a un lugar mejor pero significativo si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, así que decidió llevarla al parque de diversiones en donde se conocieron. El rubio llamó a la pelinegra para poder montarse en la rueda de la fortuna. Se sentaron en una de las cabinas y lentamente está empezó a subir. –Hinata-chan…

-Dime, Naruto-kun. –La pelinegra miró al rubio nervioso. Eso la preocupó. Su novio no se ponía nervioso a menos que Sakura, Kushina o Sasuke estuvieran enojados. _¿Tal vez quiere terminar?_ Pensó tristemente la ojiperla. Tal vez no era lo suficiente para Naruto. Todo pensamiento se borró de su cabeza cuando Naruto tomó su mano y dejo un beso en el dorso de está.

\- ¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? En esta rueda de la fortuna fue la primera que te vi. –Hinata miraba a su rubio novio, algo confundida. Ellos se habían visto en el puesto de dangos, no en la rueda de la fortuna. –Antes de que preguntes, yo te vi desde aquí por primera vez. Sakura-chan y yo nos montamos en la rueda y te vi a lo lejos con Neji-baka acercándose al puesto de ramen. Así que cuando paro, jale a Sakura-chan conmigo para ir a encontrarte. –Hinata miró con sus ojos nublados a un Naruto sonrojado, ¿Por qué le estaba contando esto? –Y te encontré. Fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de que me amabas antes, pero me di cuenta al final, con la ayuda de Sakura-chan. –Rio nervioso sobándose la base de su cuello, sin mirar a la ojiperla. –Pero no me arrepiento de nada desde que te conocí…

-Naruto-kun…-Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la pelinegra. Se sentía feliz de tener a alguien como Naruto a su lado.

-Te amo, Hinata y lo haré por el resto de mi vida. –El rubio posó sus ojos azules en los ojiperlas de su novia, esperando que ella comprendiera que estaba hablando desde su corazón. Llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió. –Hinata… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata empezó a llorar mirando el hermoso anillo de diamantes que había en la pequeña caja. Era hermoso. Miró a su novio a los ojos y sonrió como nunca. - ¡Si, Naruto-kun!

Naruto, sin poder aguantar la felicidad, le puso el anillo en su dedo anular y la besó con ternura. Ahí, en esa rueda de la fortuna, se prometió a si mismo que haría feliz a Hinata sin importar que.

..

..

Sakura estaba sentada entre Deidara y Oga viendo a Rin preparar una ensalada de fruta cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con varios mensajes. Desbloqueó su teléfono y revisó WhatsApp.

 ** _Vago_**

 ** _-Voy a follarme a Temari. Solo para que sepas_** **16:50**

 _-Jajajaja, ese es mi vago. Dale hasta que no pueda levantarse. Hazme sentir orgullosa._ **17:00**

Sakura rodó los ojos sonriendo sin notar la mirada de los chicos en ella. Su amistad con Shikamaru era extraña, él le avisaba cuando follaba, se masturbaba, o alguna barbaridad y ella hacía lo mismo. Era divertido y la hacía reír. Miró su teléfono de nuevo, y tenía mensajes de Naruto.

 ** _Ramen-slut._**

 ** _-Hermanita, le dije a Hinata lo que tú sabes y ¡dijo que sí! ¡Me casó!_** **17:00**

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por fin, maldita sea! – Todos miraron a la pelirosa con caras de confusión. Había saltado del sofá con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de felicidad. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke sonriendo y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Sasuke en shock, la abrazó fuerte preguntándose qué demonios pasaba. Sakura se alejó del pelinegro y empezó a abrazar a todos los demás dejándolos aún más confundidos de lo que estaban. - ¡Naruto se va a casar! ¡Por fin se lo propuso a Hinata! –Sonrió ampliamente con mirada orgullosa y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese dobe por fin le pidió a Hinata que fuera su esposa. Por alguna extraña razón, para Sasuke, sentía una pequeña llama de orgullo en su pecho. Agarró su teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Naruto cuando en ese mismo momento Naruto lo estaba llamando y rio. Estúpido.

Sakura agarró su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Shikamaru contándole, no lo pensaba llamar y dañarle el polvo, luego decidió llamar a Ino. Iba a llamar a Neji, pero definitivamente él tenía que enterarse por Hinata y no por ella. Después de un par de tonos, su mejor amiga contestó.

\- ¡Frentona! ¡¿No deberías estar en la cita?! ¡¿Qué haces llamando?! –Todos, menos Sasuke que estaba hablando por teléfono en el otro lado de la habitación, miraron divertidos a la pelirosa quien había alejado su teléfono de su oído antes de que contestarán en la otra línea.

\- ¡Cerda, cállate de una vez! ¡Tú deberías estar chupándosela a Sai, pero estas hablando conmigo! –Los chicos miraron sorprendidos y divertidos a Sakura, nunca pensaron escucharla hablar así.

\- ¡Mira, maldita frentona! ¡Estás celosa porque yo chupo y tú no!

\- ¡Cara de culo, cerda! –Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el insulto. - ¡Si yo quiero chupo así que cállate y escúchame! –Sasuke, quien había terminado su llamada y ahora estaba de regreso, casi se le cae el teléfono al escuchar eso y miró al resto de chicos, viendo que estaban en shock con la boca casi cayéndoseles al suelo. Eso los había excitado más de lo que alguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

\- ¡Bien, habla de una vez que tengo un pene que chupar! –Sakura rodó los ojos, todavía sin recordar que estaba frente a los chicos, quienes la miraba con una pisca de lujuria en la mirada. La pelirosa sonrió cuando escuchó un: _Feíta, hola_ a lo lejos.

\- ¡Lo chupas después, igual él no te va a decir que no se lo chupes! –Hubo unos segundos de silencio y ambas mujeres se empezaron a carcajear. –Okay, ya. El punto es que… ¡Naruto se le propuso a Hinata y ella obvio le dijo que si! –Sakura se alejó de su teléfono, por medidas de seguridad.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! -Sakura estaba segura de que el grito de Ino se escuchó en la Antártida y miró a los chicos divertida para después cambiar su mirada a confundida. Estaban sonrojados mirando a diferentes lados de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios? Sakura miró el gran plato lleno de diferentes tipos de frutas con crema de leche encima y su estómago sonó.

-Después te llamó cerda. Estoy muriendo de hambre, así que ve a chupar pene y hablamos luego. –Sakura cortó antes de que Ino dijera algo más y se acercó al plato para agarrar una fresa llena de crema para metérsela a la boca. Cerró los ojos, saboreando, para luego abrirlos y mirar a los chicos que la miraba con los ojos fijos en ella y algo opacos con deseo, incluso Rin. Se sonrojó tanto y se puso demasiado nerviosa.

 ** _"¡Sabía que Rin no podía ser tan tierno! ¡Dios mío! ¡Míralos, nos quieres dar! ¡Propongo orgía maldita!"_**

No le respondió nada a su Inner y tosió falsamente. –Em, chicos. La-la limosina ya está afuera. Yo me iré en otra a arreglarme y ustedes se irán juntos a la casa. –Sin más, se despidió de cada uno con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente de las miradas oscurecidas.

Que problemático.

..

..

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión rápidamente. Ninguno había dicho una palabra durante el camino, probablemente porque estaban pensando en Sakura comiendo fresas, nada sucio, para nada. Al bajar de la limosina y entrar a la mansión, encontraron al resto de los chicos esperando por ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal les fue? –Kisame fue el primero en preguntar.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? –Esta vez habló Itachi, sentado al lado de Kisame.

-Nos fue bien y conocimos al hermano de Sakura y a sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos escogerían a uno de nosotros que les cayera mejor. –Habló Deidara sentándose en uno de los asientos vacíos.

\- ¿Conocieron a Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai? –Preguntó Neji curioso, Sakura no les presentaría a sus amigos a cualquiera así que eso quiere decir que ellos son sus favoritos. Maldijo en su mente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? –Todos miraron con cara de " _¿Eres idiota?"_ a Deidara. Y él solo los miró sin entender. Sasuke suspiró, era demasiado parecido a Naruto.

-Conozco a Sakura desde hace años. Obviamente conozco a su familia y amigos. Aparte, Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo. –Deidara hizo un sonido aludiendo que entendió e Hidan lo miró con odio.

-Pues los conocimos, oh bueno. Alguno de nosotros ya conocíamos a alguno de ellos. –Algunos chicos lo miraron interrogantes y Deidara siguió hablando. –Resultó que Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Shikamaru el cuñado de Gaara y Sai es mi cuñado.

\- ¿Quién ganó la rosa? -Preguntó Sasori tomando un trago de su café.

-Oga. –Todos miraron al castaño que sacó la rosa con una sonrisa orgullosa. Hidan lo estaba odiando en ese momento, ¿Cómo demonios ese imbécil tenía una rosa y él no?

Todos empezaron a felicitar al castaño menos Hidan, que se quedó sentado mirándolo con odio. –Probablemente te la dieron por lastima. –Los chicos miraron a Hidan con ganas de golpearlo, no veían la hora en la que se fuera.

-Lo que tú digas campeón. –Le dijo Oga ignorándolo y caminó hasta la cocina con los chicos, dejando atrás a un enfurecido Hidan que escuchaba la conversación que tenían desde donde estaba sentado.

-Hidan es aterrador -Rin habló por primera vez desde que llegó e Hidan sonrió arrogante, el enano tenía cerebro.

-Nah, es una princesa llorona. –Hidan reconoció la voz del Uchiha menor y escuchó sonidos de concordancia. Los odiaba. Ellos sabrían quién era Hidan Hatake así tuviera que golpearlos por eso.

..

..

 _ **19:00**_

Sakura tenía exactamente una hora para arreglarse. La cita con Sasori era dentro de una hora y estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería aceptar. Había llamado a las chicas para que la ayudarán y como siempre, habían llegado sin dudarlo. Adoraba a esas mujeres con su alma.

La pelirosa miró al espejo frente a ella, observando a Ino, quien estaba arreglando su cabello; luego miró a Temari, Tenten y Hinata, que estaban escogiendo el vestido que usaría y los zapatos y no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía que haría sin ellas.

-Hina, ¿ya hablaron mi hermano y tu sobre qué día se casarán? –Sakura miró sonriendo a la pelinegra que se sonrojaba al sentir las miradas de todas sobre ella.

-Si… -Hinata se sonrojó aún más al ver a sus amigas gritando emocionadas. Se sentía tan feliz. - No lo diré todavía. Haremos un desayuno mañana, todos están invitados. Incluso Jiraya dejará salir a Sasuke y Neji para eso.

Sakura sonrió con alegría. Sabía que no había mujer mejor que Hinata para ser la esposa de su hermano, eran tan felices juntos y se podía notar que se amaban de una manera que a ella le gustaría sentir. Muchas veces se preguntaba que se sentiría amar así y que te amén así. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella termine sintiendo eso por alguien en la casa.

-Espera… ¿No sería mejor una cena? –Preguntó Ino curiosa mientras el resto de chicas asentían mirando a Hinata.

-Si, pero Sakura-chan tendría una cita mañana. –Dijo la pelinegra e Ino hizo un sonido de entendimiento.

-No te preocupes Hina. Deberías hacer la cena. Puedo hacer la cita grupal en la mañana y la cita individual en la tarde, así tengo la noche libre para ustedes. A parte, es mejor así no tengo que cocinarle a Shikamaru. –Temari rio fuerte. Shikamaru amaba poner a cocinar a Sakura. –Ahora que digo Shikamaru… -Miró a Temari con una sonrisa pervertida y esta la miraba algo confundida. - ¿Follaron bien?

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes que follamos?! –Temari la miró sorprendida, aunque no debería sorprenderse tanto, no era la primera vez que Sakura parecía saber cuándo se acostaban o no.-Siempre sabes cuándo, ustedes son raro. -Sakura solo rio divertida mientras las chicas negaban.

-Dejando a un lado el tema de Sakura teniendo conocimiento de la vida sexual de Temari, ¿Le harás caso a Sakura, Hina? -Preguntó Tenten curiosa.

-Creo que sí. Todo suena bien. -Sakura le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la pelinegra que se notaba nerviosa, mientras Temari buscaba accesorios para la pelirosa y Tenten respondía una llamada con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, lo que hizo que Ino sonriera malvadamente.

-Mmm... -Todas miraron a Ino con una ceja elevada y esta las miró con un brillo malvado en los ojos que hizo sonreír a Sakura y Temari. -Oh... Tenten... Mmm ¡Oh sí!... Chúpalo ahí... -Sakura estaba mordiendo una almohada, dañando el maquillaje de sus labios, Temari reía con las manos en su boca mientras Tenten y Hinata las miraban sonrojadas.

\- ¡No! No es lo que se escucha. -Ino soltó una carcajada igual que Sakura, Hinata y Temari. Luego de haberse calmado, Sakura sacó su teléfono.

 _ **Vago.**_

 _-Hinata y Naruto harán una cena mañana, así que esta mujer no cocinará para ti_ _ **. 19:20**_

 _ **-Lastima. Igual me tendrás que cocinar pronto. Ni creas que te librarás de mí porque tienes trece novios. 19:20**_

La pelirosa leyó la respuesta inmediata de su mejor amigo sonriendo. Tenía una debilidad por ese idiota. Lo odiaba y adoraba al tiempo.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Saku.**_

 _\- ¿Estás lista para tu cita_ _ **? 19:21**_

 _Neji miró el mensaje que acababa de mandarle a Sakura para luego mirar a algunos de sus compañeros/rivales jugar póker. Había decidido que era buena idea mandarle un mensaje para que recordará que existía. Demonios, si se le hubiera declarado cuando debía, no estarían en este embrollo._

 _ **-Casi. Me falta ponerme los zapatos. ¿Ya te avisaron de la cena de mañana?**_ _ **19:22**_

 _-Si. Me imagino que sabes que es y no me pensarás decir, así que no lo intentaré. [Emoji llorando]_ _ **19:30**_

 _ **-Andas demasiada dramática últimamente. Si se lo que es y no te diré. [Emoji de la lengua afuera]**_ _ **19:33**_

Neji dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y miró alrededor de la sala de estar. Zabuza e Hidan estaban hablando a unos metros lejos de él; Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame y Deidara jugaban póker mientras el resto los observaba riendo por los comentarios de Kiba y de pronto Sasori entró a la sala, utilizando un smoking, pero sin corbata.

Itachi silbó a su amigo y Kisame le gritaba como colegiala. - ¡Llévame contigo, papi!

Sasori solo rio fuerte por las estupideces de sus amigos. -Me largo. Deséenme suerte.

\- ¡Ojalá te vaya mal! -Le grita Kankuro bromeando, cuando lo ve alejarse y salir de la casa riendo.

Maldito suertudo.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Ya casi llegan por ti!

La pelirosa se miró al espejo por décima vez, estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que agradecer a sus amigas por hacerla ver decente. Habían decidido cambiar el vestido negro por uno azul con la espalda descubierta y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Suspiró nerviosa y agarrando su teléfono, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigas sentadas en la sala de su departamento. Ino fue la primera que la vio y aplaudió orgullosa.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo mujeres. Puedo dormir feliz. - Sakura rodó los ojos divertida mientras las chicas hablaban de lo bien que se veía. Tenten se acercó con una botella de vodka y se la pasó.

\- ¿Sabes que hay vasos en la cocina, ¿verdad? –La pelirosa miró divertida a la castaña que le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es para evitar la fatiga. –Sakura ríe y toma un trago desde la botella.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Jaimito el cartero? –Tenten suelta una carcajada y Sakura da un último trago a la botella. Ino la ve y se levanta gritando: ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! - ¿Estás loca? No quiero llegar a una cita ebria, cerda. Ese es tu estilo.

-Maldita frentona. –La rubia mira con odio a la pelirosa que le sonríe dulcemente. El teléfono del departamento suena y Temari responde.

-Ya te están esperando. –Sakura respira profundo e Ino le da un abrazo fuerte.

-Estarás bien, frentona. Lo máximo que te puede pasar es que Sasori te deje caliente y para bajarte esa calentura tienes a Kakashi, así que no te preocupes. –Temari y Tenten ríen fuerte junto con Ino y Hinata se acerca a Sakura abrazándola dándole palabras de apoyo.

-Te odio cerda. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Hina-chan? –Sakura abraza a Hinata metiendo la cara entre los pechos de la pelinegra haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –La pelirosa junto con sus amigas sueltan carcajadas. Como amaban molestar a Hinata. Sakura le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada una de sus amigas y sale del apartamento.

-Será interesante. –Temari sonríe de medio lado y el resto de las chicas asienten.


End file.
